It's Morphin' Time
by Blaze Productions
Summary: What would happen if you were not also in school, or working but also had a greater responsibility? Well, what if five new rangers took the place of the original Power Rangers from the very beginning? However, on a different route. Well, now is your chance to find out! Read and Review! Chapter 23 up.
1. Prologue

Hey, I am Yankee Blaze and I am the writer of the Poke Rangers series and the Super Sentai Awakening Series. I am going to give a shot writing a reawakening of the Power Rangers. Yes, I am making a three-book series of Mighty Morphin! Go me…

Anyway, here it is. I don't own Power Rangers…

* * *

**Prologue**

Many, many years ago on Earth, there was a battle between Rita Repulsa and Zordon for the control of the Earth. As a result, Zordon was trapped in a time warp and Rita Repulsa and her goons were sent to a dumpster in a place on the moon. And everything was peaceful. Until now…

In the year 1993, Rita Repulsa, a vicious woman was released from her prison. So, as a result, Zordon and Alpha teleport five average teenagers named Jason, Billy, Kim, Zack and Trini to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In Episode 17, an average teenager named Tommy became the Green Ranger, which eventually turned against the rangers. But, Rita Repulsa was still winning the war. But, there's a question…

In our time, what if it happened for real? And these characters were never there? What will happen? Who would take there spots? Well, what if you were one of them?

* * *

Here it is, the red one:

Name: Brian McMorrow

Description: Dark black hair, hazel eyes. Sometimes wears glasses. Irish descent.

Attire: (I need three attires) Red shirt, black jeans and white shoes. (1-16) Red t-shirt with a white stripe, black shoes and blue shorts (17-33) Red sweatshirt with a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. (34-50) Same as the first attire

Weapon: Power Sword

Ranger: Red- Tyrannosaurus (Green, Black and Blue for guys, Yellow and Pink for girls.

Hobbies: Plays the cello, martial arts fighter, eagle scout

Personality: Funny, and serious. Makes wise decisions.

So, here's the bottom line if you didn't understand the example:

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Attire: (Three or Four please)**

**Weapon:  
Ranger: (Green, Black, Blue for guys, yellow and pink for girls)**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**


	2. 1: Day of Darkness

**A/N: Hi, let's start off with the first chapter! Note that I do not own Power Rangers! **

**Um, I got duplicates of black, yellow and pink, so I will use the 2****nd **

* * *

**Episode 1- The Return of Darkness **

_Brian's POV…_

It was a beautiful day here at Angel Grove, California. Sure the temperature was at least seventy degrees or more, but still, the teenagers go to their favorite place in the world, the Youth Center. The Angel Grove Youth Center of course! There, you could buy a drink or two, chat with your fellow homies and even be part of some club or class. You see me wearing a red shirt, with black jeans and white shoes? Not to mention that I'm wearing glasses and have hazel eyes and dark black hair? Yeah, that's me. I am Brian McMorrow, I volunteer my time to be not also a karate instructor, but I also conduct an orchestra too.

So, as you can see I am awfully busy every day, but Monday and the weekends. But, however I didn't realize that today was the day that suddenly "changed my life." I walked toward Ernie, who was the manager of the Youth Center, he's also the owner too. He definitely has a soft spot.

"Getting ready for your karate class?" asked Ernie.

"Yeah," I said, "Just wanted to know how work was today."

"Oh fine," said Ernie, "Did you hear on the news what will happen today?"

I shook my head. I was so busy getting ready for my orchestra and karate, I didn't listen to current events.

"No," I said, "What happened?"

"Oh, two kids won a trip to go with these astronauts toward the moon to see them find a spot to build the new space station that may be built soon," said Ernie.

"Wow, lucky them," I said.

However, I had a strange feeling that something really awful was about to happen and it wasn't as major as usual…

* * *

_Normal POV…_

On the moon, two astronauts got out of the shuttle, leaving both of the kids behind. The kids were both twins with the same blonde hair and the same dark eyes, even though one wore glasses and one didn't. They wore blue astronaut jumpsuits with the USA logo on the right shoulder.

"Isn't this fun, Joe?" asked one of them.

"Well, yes… and no," said Joe, "You see Adam; I want to go help them, not stay in the shuttle. But, it's better than doing homework!"

Adam nodded with agreement on his face, "Definitely."

The two astronauts walked a little farther from the shuttle and one of them turned to the other astronaut.

"Do you think this is a great place?" asked one of them. The other astronaut looked straight toward the surface as the astronaut called his name, "Carl?"

Carl turned to the other astronaut, "Yo, Mark, look at that!"

Mark turned to notice a pink light in the distance. Both of them dashed with ease toward the pink light, little did they know it was a golden dumpster with the pink light on top.

"Hey, it's an ancient dumpster! Carl, want to open it?" asked Mark.

"Uh, are you sure?" asked Carl, "I have a red flag up in the air saying that I think this is a closed for a reason."

"Okay," said Mark, "Big Baby!"

He pressed on the pink jewel and suddenly, the two of them fell backwards as the golden plate like top flipped off the dumpster and landed on the surface with four monsters coming out of it. Goldar, the navy, dark blue monkey with golden wings and wore golden armor came out first. The next one was Squatt. Squatt looked like a blue troll with silver armor. The next one was Baboo. Baboo was a light blue monkey covered in dark fur with some armor. He wore a glasses, or something similar to that and the final one was Finster. He looked like a white dog with golden glasses with a blue apron with green and white symbols around him.

"We're out," said Squatt.

"Finally, I can stretch," said Finster.

"Definitely," said Baboo.

"Uh, aren't we missing a person?" asked Goldar.

"Oh! The QUEEN!" yelled Baboo.

Squatt ran over to the dumpster and looked down there, "Oh Rita, get out!"

Rita Repulsa came out half shaken, still wearing her evil attire.

"Why me," said Rita, "I feel so tired!"

Rita suddenly stepped on the dirt, "Finally."

Baboo ran toward her with her morning breath spray, when suddenly she yelped.

"Thanks for stepping on my foot, you nitwit! Now, get out of my face that way I can blow this dumpster to smithereens!"

The scepter she carried shot the dumpster into a million pieces. She turned toward the astronauts.

"Thank you for releasing me, but I can't have witnesses, bye!"

She released her morning breath toward the astronauts, and the astronauts fell off the face of the moon. She turned toward the shuttle, and she was going to blow it up.

"Let's go," said Joe. He began to start the engines, but Rita pulled it down.

"Oh no!" yelled Rita, "You will be a great hostage. Time for the shuttle to shrink!"

The shuttle shrunk so much; it looked like a child's toy. Squatt picked it up and looked at Rita.

"What do you want with this?" asked Squatt.

"I'll explain later, in the meantime, we are going to have some fun, destroying our favorite planet: Earth!" said Rita, "Time to move some buildings!"

* * *

Her staff activated toward the city of Angel Grove. In the business district, many people were walking toward the building back from their lunch break, when suddenly the people looked at the red laser beam coming from the sky. Suddenly, one of the buildings exploded into a million pieces. People screamed as they ran toward the middle of the city. In the Youth Center, Brian heard some explosions and so did everybody else. He walked toward the TV to see what was going on.

"This is a special report. A red beam shot down a building in the business district. There were no survivors. Sources say it may have been linked to the shuttle that was launched earlier today. We'll give you a close-up on what happens. Oh, this just in. Buildings are moving throughout the city. This may be the end of the world as we know it. We'll tell you what happens soon."

Brian turned to Ernie, "I think it's best we evacuate the place."

Ernie nodded, "That's a great idea."

Suddenly, two guys came up behind Brian. One wore a black t-shirt with black camouflage pants and black boots. He wore a golden necklace around his neck with a shark tooth hanging on the necklace. His eyes were green with dark curly brown hair. The other one wore a blue shirt with black shorts, with white gloves. One glove has the symbol of water and on the other has the symbol of wind. He wore white shoes; one with the symbol fire and one with the symbol of earth.

"What's going on?" asked the guy in black, "What do you think Geo?"

"Well Rush, I think it's pretty explanatory. The apocalypse is here," said Geo.

Brian turned to Geo, with a look of insanity, "You must be insane."

Rush nodded, "Well, maybe it's back."

Brian turned to Rush, "What do you mean?"

"Well from what I read from history there was a great war. Someone was captured in some sort of dumpster and trapped on the moon way before written history, but then again it's only a myth," said Rush.

"Well," said Brian, "We better leave, before this place blows up!"

Ernie used the microphone that was under the bar table, "EXCUSE ME, CAN WE ALL LEAVE THE CENTER QUICKLY AND QUIETLY?"

Everybody quickly and calmly got out of the center, including Rush, Geo and Brian. Then that's were they ran into two girls. One wore a yellow dress with a light brown skirt going to her knees. She wore white shoes with yellow flowers on top. She has shoulder length beach blonde hair with blue eyes. The other girl has dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt over a pink spaghetti t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Kelsey," said Brian, "Hey Tori."

"What's up?" asked Kelsey, brushing her blonde hair back.

"We were just leaving due to what we saw," said Brian.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori.

Suddenly, another red beam struck down from the sky causing another building to crash into another one, causing a major collision.

"Whoa," said Kelsey, "That is something you don't see every day."

Tori nodded in agreement, "Well, what's THAT?"

The teenagers turned to notice a huge palace coming toward them at fast speeds, crashing down on the Youth Center roof. Explosions from the bottom occurred causing Brian, Rush, Geo, Tori and Kelsey to go up in the air and land on their backs.

"Everybody okay?" asked Geo.

The others nodded to his response. Tori's hands were touching some sort of concrete until suddenly it turned into a fist. She screamed as she was being pulled.

"Tori," said Geo. Geo kicked the fist, causing Tori to be released and it resulted that thousands of gray creatures with black stripes to appear.

"Oh man," said Rush, "What should we do?"

"Let's talk to them," said Geo, "Violence solves nothing."

Rush looked at him and then it hit him, _'I don't think reasoning is going to work in this situation.'_

"Hi, can we talk about this?" asked Geo.

Suddenly one of the gray creatures punched him in the face.

"Okay, so Option A is gone! Now what do we do?" asked Tori.

"Option B: Fight," said Brian.

Rush jumped up and kicked one of them in the chest. He used a spinning hook kick toward the face, but another one of those clay creatures called Putties tripped him, grabbed him by the neck and captured him back at the palace.

Tori threw one of them down and kicked the one next to her. The Putty that fell grabbed her foot and teleported her back to the palace.

Geo was running away from them, until he had no where else to go. He kicked the putty in front of him and ducked as both putties tried to punch him, when they really punched each other. Suddenly, as he got up, one of the putties knocked him out, and Geo disappeared.

Then it was Kelsey. She got really mad as she kicked one of them in the family jewels.

"Don't mess with me," she said.

Kelsey punched one of them in the face, realizing that two came from behind and dragged her back into Rita's palace.

Brian finished them off with ease, but soon the others disappeared.

"Ha, cowards!" he said, until he noticed his friends disappeared.

"Guys?" asked Brian, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Goldar jumped down from the sky with his sword.

"Well, if it isn't a teenager. You know, you will make a great prize… dead."

Brian looked at him like he was crazy, "Who are you?"

"I am the one that you will destroy you," said Goldar.

Brian dodged his attacks of the sword with dexterity. His shirt was sliced open with a line of blood coming down. As Goldar began to finish him off, he was suddenly swept off into the sky in a red beam.

"What?" asked Goldar, "Where are you?"

* * *

In the meantime, eighty miles away in the Mojave Desert, there was an ancient place called the Command Center. Suddenly, a red streak materialized in the middle of the platform. He turned around to notice a white ancient structure.

"What is this?" asked Brian. He went into the door toward the right. Inside there was a background full of stars with consoles that are dark blue with multi-color consoles. Something caught his eye immediately. A golden robot bent its head over its body.

"Where am I?" asked Brian.

"You're in the Command Center!" a voice said.

Brian turned to the bluish-greenish tube to notice a floating head inside the tube.

"Who are you?" asked Brian.

"I am Zordon, I am an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp. And below you is my assistant Alpha 5. Alpha 5 activate," said Zordon.

Alpha 5's system started to activate and his red visor began to glow red going backwards and forwards.

"Yeah," asked Alpha, "Oh my. We have an intruder."

"No, not an intruder, a new warrior," said Zordon.

* * *

In the meantime, at Rita's palace, Rush, Geo, Kelsey and Tori were captured in a cage. They were all confused and petrified as sweat was appearing on their bodies.

"What do you want us for?" asked Rush.

"We want to kill you for your violent acts against the putties!" said Baboo.

"Well, they attacked us. We don't retaliate," said Geo.

"I can see that," said Squatt.

Suddenly, Goldar barged through and grabbed the cage, "Where is your friend?"

"Who?" asked Rush.

"Your friend in the red shirt," said Goldar.

"He's not my friend," said Rush.

"Yeah, we don't know him," said Kelsey.

"LIARS!" yelled Goldar, "Squatt! Baboo! Turn on the fire. And cook the cage, when I get back, they better be a cage of bones."

The fire began to ignite from below and the cage began to turn.

"I guess this is it," said Geo.

"No," said Kelsey, "I will not die today. We got to get out of here."

"Well, these cages are probably weak. I mean it is an ancient cage," said Rush.

He tried bending them, but nothing happened.

"Okay, this would be a great time to write our wills," said Tori.

* * *

Brian began to look confused as he gave him the look of confusion, "Huh? What's going on?"

"Now's not the time. Ask questions later, I need you and your friends to stop Rita Repulsa from destroying the world. Here," he said.

A box appeared in Brian's hands. He opened it to find five silver bucklers with golden coins in each of them. Each coin has a face of the dinosaur.

"All you got to do is call out the name of your dinosaur," said Zordon, "In the meantime, I will send you to Rita's palace. Good luck."

* * *

Brian nodded as he was lifted up into the sky toward Rita's palace. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa looked at her shuttle.

"Soon, this mace above your head will crush you! How does it feel to die?" asked Rita.

"It totally sucks," said Joe.

"Good," said Rita, "Finster, point the string toward the sun, when the sun breaks the beam using a magnifying glas, the string will brake and the mace will crush the two kiddies!"

Suddenly, Finster turned to Rita, "Rita! A teenager just entered our palace."

"What?" asked Rita.

Brian jumped through the traps that came toward him. He then heard screams. They were the screams of his friends coming from the left. He turned left and ran toward the cage where they saw him.

"Brian!" yelled Rush.

Brian nodded as he grabbed a sword from the top wall. He jumped on the cage and chopped off the chains on top of the cage. The cage fell down and rolled away from the fire. The top of the cage exploded and the four of them got out.

"That was close," said Geo.

"Too close," said Rush.

Suddenly, the Putties attacked them.

"Not now," said Brian. He quickly opened the case to take the five morphers toward them.

He threw one at Geo, then Rush, then Kelsey, and finally Tori.

"What are these?" asked Rush.

"Ask questions later," said Brian as he grabbed the case. He pressed the button to teleport it back to the command center.

The Putties began to attack them. Brian kept slashing them out of the way, leading their way out of the palace.

"Okay, all you got to do is call out the name of your dinosaur," said Brian.

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Never mind. I'll do it," said Brian.

Brian held his silver buckler in front of him. He pressed the red button with his right thumb, causing the buckler to open.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The Tyrannosaurus coin began to turn red as his whole body began to turn red. He wore white gloves and white boots with a red diamond pattern. He wore red pants and a red shirt that covered his arms with a white diamond pattern. His morpher was attached to a white belt. His helmet looked like a Tyrannosaurus head with the mouth as the visor.

Kelsey and the others turned around as they saw him. Kelsey followed suit as she took out her buckler.

"Is that a Saber Tooth Tiger?" asked Kelsey, pointing it to Rush. Rush looked at the coin and nodded.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER," yelled Kelsey.

The coin began to glow yellow and the same thing happened to her, except she wore the yellow version of what Brian wore and her helmet looked like a Saber Tooth Tiger head wit the mouth as a visor.

Geo looked at Tori and Rush, "I don't know about you two, but I'm helping them! TRICERATOPS!"

His coin began to turn blue and in a flash he wore the blue version of what the other two wore. His helmet looked like a Triceratops with also the mouth as a visor.

"Okay, PTERODACTYL!" yelled Tori.

The coin began to glow pink and instantly she transformed into her uniform. She wore the pink version of the other three and the only exception was she wore a skirt. Her helmet looked like a Pterodactyl, with the wings on the side and her nose in between with a black visor below.

"MASTODON!" yelled Rush.

The coin began to glow purple and he wore the black version. He wore a helmet that looked like the Mastodon with mouth as a visor.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" said Brian.

"Black Mastodon!" yelled Rush.

"Blue Triceratops!" yelled Geo.

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey.

"Pink Pterodactyl!" yelled Tori.

"We are known as… did we come up with a name?" asked Brian.

"Uh, Power Rangers?" asked Rush.

"Okay," said Brian.

"POWER RANGERS!" they yelled.

Goldar shook his head, "Putties attack!"

The rangers took them on. Brian kicked one of them and jumped on one of their fists. He grabbed one of them and threw them off the edge.

"No way," said Brian.

Rush kicked one of them and chopped them in the neck.

"Wow, amazing. I kind of like this!" said Rush.

Geo kicked one of them and threw the Putty toward the windows in the next building. He blocked their punches and he threw both of them on the concrete.

"Ha," said Geo, "Wow, this is easy!"

Tori flipped across the room. She leaped toward them and kicked one of them. She blocked one attack and smacked the other putty.

"Good bye, boys!" she said.

In the meantime, Kelsey leapt on one of them and punched the clay person in the face. She kicked the other putty, causing him to lay on his stomach in pain. Kelsey flipped toward the roof of one of the buildings and felt something on her left. She pulled it out and it was a red blaster.

"Ooh," said Kelsey, turning it into a blaster, "Dance!"

A red beam came out of it, causing the putties to flip over and fall. Goldar wasn't impressed and went straight after Brian. Brian was slashed by the sword with full force. He landed on the platform and took out a red blaster that he didn't notice was on him either. He pressed a button which turned his blaster into a sword. He blocked Goldar's sword, but it wasn't enough.

"It's a good thing you aren't saving the shuttle. There's life on it!" said Goldar.

Brian turned to Geo and Tori, "Geo! Tori! Let Rush and Kelsey handle this problem. Go save the shuttle!"

Geo and Tori ran back into the palace and quickly ran to the place of where the shuttle was located.

* * *

"Oh man," said Tori, "LOOK!"

The string that was attached to the mace which aimed at the shuttle was about to break.

"Give me a boost," said Tori.

"Can you just run?" asked Geo.

"By the time I get there, it will be too late," said Tori.

Geo put his hands together, "When you're ready!"

Tori ran toward Geo and jumped on his hands causing her to fly toward the shuttle. The string broke and in slow-motion she grabbed the shuttle before the mace broke the shuttle.

"That was close," said Tori, "Are you okay?"

The two kids were scared out of their minds. Suddenly, they heard rupturing from below. A huge hand appeared next to her.

"AAH!" screamed Tori as she ran with the shuttle.

"What?" asked Geo, "Oh my!"

Rita laughed as the rangers turned to her, "Meet Giant, one of my monsters. He will make sure you will not get your shuttle back! Attack them!"

Giant grabbed the shuttle out of her hands and punched them out of the palace. Brian turned around to notice them getting up and running toward them.

"Where's the shuttle," said Brian.

"With him," said Geo, pointing to Giant.

Giant was a monster with metallic armor and a huge sword in the back with a huge helmet.

"Oh man," said Kelsey, "He's huge!"

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Rush.

"We got to regroup," said Brian, "Zordon has questions I want answered."

* * *

**Next Episode, retrieving the shuttle wouldn't be easy as they thought it would be and what's with Rita's new monster Bones? Can the rangers get the shuttle? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN TIME!  
**

**Episode 2: Destined Rangers**

Oh, and Brian will be replying to your reviews today. Please review!


	3. 2: Destined Fighters

A/N: Thank you for not just 1 review, 7 reviews! And, like I tried to said last chapter, the duplicates of black, yellow and pink will be used as common characters!!!

* * *

**Continued From Episode 1…**

_**Brian's POV…**_

* * *

Many people ran into city hall as the mayor already called for a quick meeting. The city hall was enormous. So enormous it can hold up to at least five hundred thousand people. So, everyone was there and the mayor began to silence them. 

"Hello, today we saw a terrible threat," said the mayor.

"We know moron," yelled one of them, "Get to the point!"

"Silence!" yelled the mayor, "Rita wants 500,000 dollars by tomorrow or the children will be destroyed!"

"What? Oh no!" yelled a woman. This statement started a whole argument and suddenly a little boy ran up to the podium with the microphone across from the mayor.

"WAIT!" he screamed.

The people turned to the blonde haired boy who was wearing a green shirt with blue shorts.

"I saw at the Youth Center, five people dressed in colored costumes, and their helmets were shaped like dinosaurs," said the boy.

"Well, they must be insane. Well, we better keep an eye on Repulsa, besides I think your imagination made you go off the edge."

Everybody nodded and left the town hall. The mayor laughed, and transformed into Rita Repulsa. She slammed her fist on the podium, "I got to get rid of them."

* * *

At the Command Center, Brian, Rush, Geo, Kelsey and Tori removed their helmets as they talked to Zordon. 

"Zordon, we really would be happy if we got some answers," said Brian.

"Well, okay. Let me tell you the story of this," said Zordon, "Ten millennia ago, there was a kingdom full of dinosaurs. It was all peaceful, especially the dinosaurs. We were living in peace. Until, she arrived! Rita and her minions used her monsters to destroy the world. Luckily, I came to help Earth. I invented the five dinosaurs called Dinozords to send Rita away, but as a result I am stuck in this form," said Zordon.

"What Dinozords were you talking about?" asked Brian.

"The Dinozords are the Guardian Beasts. The coin you have resembles one of them. Brian, Warrior of Justice, you have the power of the Tyrannosaurus. Rush, Warrior of Wisdom, you have the power of the Mastodon. Geo, Warrior of Courage, you have the power of the Triceratops. Kelsey, Warrior of Hope, you have the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Victoria, Warrior of Love, you have the power of the Pterodactyl," said Zordon.

"Great!" said Brian, "Are they here on Earth?"

"Yes… and no," said Zordon.

"I don't know where the other four are, but I am definitely sure the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is somewhere here."

Brian nodded, "Well, what do we do now? Rita stole the shuttle!"

"Oh, well. I'm sure, wait, look at the viewing globe," said Zordon.

Brian and his friends turned to the viewing globe to notice that her huge palace went up in space.

"Yes," said Brian, "She left!"

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Geo.

"Doesn't mean she left for good," said Kelsey.

The other rangers felt silent as they herd Kelsey's statement.

* * *

In the meantime, the palace was huge! It was an ancient palace, with gray stones with a blue sphere on top. There also was a sign that said Bandora's Palace in blue writing. There, inside the place was gold, with golden bars, a huge black pendulum behind the balcony, with a telescope, it was a perfect place; especially for Rita Repulsa. It was time for her plan to go into action. 

"I'm going to use that shuttle as bait, and I will make a monster that will destroy those wretched teens. FINSTER!" she yelled.

She walked down the steps to his old lab, where all of the monsters are stored in shelves.

"Yes," said Finster.

"I need you to send me a monster. A monster that can be really NASTY!" yelled Rita.

"Well, how about Bones?" asked Finster, "You see he can trap those teenagers into another world and when Squatt and Baboo activate the dynamite, the teenagers won't be able to get out of Bones' dimension. What do you think?"

"Excellent! Send him!" yelled Rita.

The clay monster named Bones went to the Monster-Matic 2000. The Monster-Matic was a huge tank which was connected to a large pipe that was hanging overhead near the throne. Bones went into the conveyor belt, which was attached to the tank. Finster opened the doors by pressing a button above it. The conveyor belt began to go forward bringing Bones into the tank. He shut the doors and pulled the level very hard. Suddenly, the strident sound of the Monster-Matic was heard as Bones was going up the pipe heading toward the edge. Rita's face was filled with concern as she turned to Finster.

"Finster, are you sure?" asked Rita.

"Just watch!" yelled Finster.

Suddenly, the pipe exploded to reveal a monster with a red and black cape and a black hat. He was a huge skeleton with a sword in his hand.

"My name is Bones and I am here to serve you!"

"Perfect," said Rita, "Excuse me. I need to check on my other adversaries!"

Rita turned toward Squatt and Baboo and looked at the two children.

"Hello children," said Rita.

"We are ready!" said Squatt.

Rita nodded, "Bon Voyage kiddies!"

She turned to Squatt, "Is the rockets ready to go?"

Squatt turned to his black box that had a red button on it with the word 'LAUNCH' on it.

"Ready!" said Squatt.

"Do it," said Rita.

"5…," said Squatt.

"4… 3… 2…," said Baboo, but Rita took it from him.

"Oh give it to me!" said Rita pressing the red button. The engines ignited causing Squatt's hand to burn as the shuttle left Rita's palace for Earth.

"Bye!" said Rita.

* * *

The shuttle landed on the streets of Angel Grove going at the speed of light. The kids screamed as they almost get run over by cars, trucks, buses, hell even people walking.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, now de-morphed, the rangers were sitting down talking about what will happen when suddenly the alarm began to sound. The rangers popped up from where they were sitting. 

"What's up?" asked Brian.

"Look at the viewing globe, the shuttle has returned and it's heading straight toward the northern part of Angel Grove," said Zordon.

"We got to get that shuttle, do you have anything fast?" asked Tori.

Zordon nodded, "Alpha, press the button to release their Battle Bikes."

The rangers turned around to notice three bikes. Two had sidecars and one didn't. One was red, one was blue and one was black.

"Rangers, use these Battle Bikes to get to the shuttle before it heads somewhere," said Zordon.

Brian nodded, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Right!" said Geo and Rush.

"Okay," said Kelsey and Tori.

They took out their morphers and did the same thing they did earlier that day.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Their power coins began to glow as they began to don in their battle suits. Brian jumped on the red Battle Bike with Rush and Kelsey on the Battle Bike next to him and on the other side was Geo and Tori.

"Battle Bike 1, ready!" said Brian.

"Battle Bike 2, ready!" said Rush.

"Battle Bike 3, ready!" said Geo.

The Battle Bikes were on some rotating device in the back of the Command Center, the door behind them opened up to notice a barren desert.

"Battle Bikes, launch!" yelled Brian.

Brian turned the handle towards him and he and his friends launched out of the Command Center into the Mojave Desert.

"How fast does this bike go?" asked Brian.

"From the velocity, I guess these bikes go if not one-hundred twenty miles per hour, three-hundred fifty," said Rush.

"Great," said Geo, "Let's floor it!"

The Battle Bikes gained more speed toward the shuttle.

"Well, since we are heading to Northern Angel Grove, which place should we head too?" asked Tori.

"I say we head toward the amusement park. Since, it's the only place where creepy things can happen," said Rush.

"I agree," said Brian, "Let's head there!"

* * *

In the meantime, at Rita's Palace, she looked in her telescope to see the Power Rangers in the city, heading toward the park. 

"I want to kill the red one. He gave me great sorrow when he rescued his friends. Bones! I want you to go get rid of the Red Ranger!" yelled Rita.

Bones nodded, "Okay, my queen!"

He began to disappear in pink light. He descended down to Earth and landed on Brian. Rush turned around to notice, a monster on his back.

* * *

"BRIAN! A MONSTER!" he yelled. 

"Where?" asked Brian.

"Right here!" yelled Bones as he took his Battle Bike to the amusement park.

Rush and Geo stopped their bikes and got out of them.

"How the hell are we going to find Brian?" asked Geo.

"To tell you the truth," said Rush, "I don't know. Maybe, we should head to the amusement park anyway."

"Why?" asked Geo, "Shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"Angel Grove comes first before Brian," said Rush.

Geo nodded and they both continued on toward the amusement park. The amusement park was abandoned, no one was there. Just the Merry-Go-Round was on and so was the Ferris Wheel in the back.

"Start searching," said Rush, until something caught his eye. He saw Brian, fighting Bones and he didn't transform.

"BRIAN!" yelled Rush.

Brian jumped up and kicked Bones. He took a lead pipe and smashed his brains out. But, Bones had another trick up his sleeve. Brian turned around but suddenly he was punched in the face by Bones. He fell so far, that quickly Rush captured him.

"Thanks," said Brian. The others soon came to check on him. Bones was really angry, "Who the hell are you?"

Brian grabbed his morpher, "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers stood together in a single line.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" said Brian.

"Black Mastodon!" yelled Rush.

"Blue Triceratops!" yelled Geo.

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey.

"Pink Pterodactyl!" yelled Tori.

"Mighty Morphin," yelled Brian.

"POWER RANGERS!" yelled the others. A blue background appeared with the five power coins above them.

* * *

Bones snickered as he threw his hat in the air. Suddenly, the hat turned into a vacuum cleaner, sucking the Power Rangers into the hat. The Power Rangers began to scream as they began to go through the world of Bones. Suddenly, they landed on the ground, which was filled of smoke. They were also surrounded by a black background. 

"Crap," said Tori, "How do we get out?"

"I don't think there is a way. Maybe if we defeat Bones?" asked Rush.

Brian turned around to notice Bones coming from behind, "Watch Out!"

Suddenly, sparks came out of their chests as Bones jumped into the air.

"So, Power Rangers, I would be really happy if I send you my Putties," said Bones.

Brian and the others took out their Blade Blasters, "Sword Mode!"

As they attacked, Squatt and Baboo went toward the tree with dynamite.

"Oh, these teenagers will be trapped in here forever. All hail Rita Repulsa!" said Squatt as he lit the dynamite.

"Great," said Baboo, "Let's leave!"

Out of the darkness, the Putties arrived. Brian swung at him with them with their Blade Blasters. Every clay soldier fell to his slaughter. He jumped up and slashed Bones, but Bones slashed him with his sword. Bones snickered as he tried to attack Brian.

"Laser Mode, Fire!"

The laser was blocked by his sword, causing Brian to fall backwards on the ground.

"Okay," said Brian, "That was harsh."

Rush, Geo, Kelsey and Tori ran toward him to check on him.

"Are you okay?" asked Tori.

"Yeah," said Brian.

Rush turned to him, "How the hell are we going to defeat this monster?"

Geo looked at Bones. He noticed something, he couldn't believe it. It just hit him.

"You know how he threw his hat up in the air and how he can sometimes control his movements with his head?" asked Geo.

"Go on," said Kelsey.

"Well, what if we take his head and destroy it?" asked Geo.

Brian snickered underneath his helmet, "Great. How are we going to defeat it's-."

He stopped as he saw something that they finally found.

"LOOK!" yelled Brian.

The rangers gasped as they saw the shuttle on the tree. The rangers began to dash for the shuttle, but Bones stopped them using his laser eyes. The rangers fell backwards as he came toward them like the Energizer bunny.

"Oh, no!" yelled Bones as he struck his sword into the ground. Suddenly, a massive earthquake occurred that divided them with fire coming out of the pit.

"How are you going to get to the shuttle now?" asked Bones.

Geo jumped over the flaming pit with grace and took his head, "Kelsey, here!"

He threw Bones's head toward Kelsey. Kelsey grabbed it and pointed to the ground.

"See ya in hell," yelled Kelsey.

Kelsey threw the head down and the head of Bones blew up. The body suddenly fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

"Yeah," said Kelsey, "The shuttle!"

Brian and the other jumped over the flaming pit. Brian grabbed the shuttle and noticed a line with flame heading this way. He noticed a couple of red sticks.

"Dynamite!" yelled Brian.

Suddenly, the dynamite exploded, causing a huge hole in the dimension. Brian jumped out of the hole with Rush, Geo, Tori and Kelsey behind him.

"This is sweet!" said Tori, "Huh?"

Suddenly, a huge earthquake appeared. Brian turned around to notice a huge monster.

"Giant," said Geo.

The monster grabbed Brian and the shuttle toward his eye. Brian was now petrified. What was the monster going to do? Eat him? Throw him down? What was he going to do?

"Use your Blade Blaster, try shooting it's eye," said Geo.

"What?" asked Rush.

"Just to see what would happen!" asked Geo.

Brian shot the Giant in the eye. The Giant squirmed as Brian was released with the shuttle. The Power Rangers headed back into another cave.

"How the heck are we going to beat this monster?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, if we only had Dinozord Power," said Geo.

Suddenly, the whole entire earth began to move. Brian looked outside to notice a huge lava pit in front of them. A mechanical Tyrannosaurus came out of the lava pit.

"Shit, he's huge," said Tori, "Or is it a she? I don't know!"

Brian nodded, when suddenly he heard something beep from his right hand. Brian turned to his left wrist to hear Zordon's voice.

"Brian, get inside the Tyrannosaurus. It is the only way to defeat the Giant," said Zordon.

Brian nodded and jumped up in the air, heading toward the Tyrannosaurus's head. Brian stood on top of the Tyrannosaurus and walked in.

"Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus, Activate!"

The cockpit was small, but it was dark blue on the inside with red lights on either side. The control panel was activated. The trigger on the left he pressed activated the ranger and then the other one activated the zord, and suddenly the Power Coin activated, giving Brian total control of Tyrannosaurus.

The Giant began to use his mace on the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus was hit in the chest very badly. But, he still kept going. Brian knew what he had to do.

"Let's see. Claw Attack!"

The Giant was slaughtered by Tyrannosaurus's claws. The Giant began to use his mace.

"Tyranno Tail!"

The Tyrannosaurus used his tail and knocked out the mace out of the way. The Tyrannosaurus used his head and tackled the Giant.

"This is easier than I thought," said Brian.

The Giant grumbled to himself as he used his laser eyes on Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus suddenly began to get electrocuted.

"Oh, okay. I have laser eyes too, moron!" said Brian.

Suddenly, the eyes of the Tyrannosaurus began to glow red and it shocked the Giant.

"Oh man," said Brian, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Geo and Rush watched the battle with the shuttle in Rush's hand.

"That's it!" said Rush. He turned to the shuttle to see the two astronauts again.

"Hello, we need to use the shuttle, is that okay?"

The astronauts began to scream.

"We're here to rescue you!" said Rush.

The kids were finally relieved.

"Listen," said Rush, "Activate your engines and exit the shuttle. Quickly!"

The twins activated the engines. Suddenly, the fire ignited, causing Kelsey's to go on fire.

"AHH! FIRE!" yelled Kelsey.

She quickly stopped, dropped and rolled across the dirt, with a burnt glove.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" asked Tori.

"I'm fine, I hope Alpha can repair this glove," said Kelsey.

The twins jumped out of the shuttle, suddenly when they left the shuttle, they began to get bigger. They went back to normal size.

"Thanks," said Joe.

"Thank you," said Rush, still trying to hold the shuttle, "Brian, hold the Giant!"

"Why?" asked Brian.

"Just do it," said Rush.

The Tyrannosaurus held the Giant as Rush launched the rocket toward his face. The Giant began to stagger back. The Tyrannosaurus bent backwards, using his tail to balance himself. He kicked the Giant with his feet.

"Tyranno Shock Wave!" yelled Brian.

The Tyrannosaurus raised his mouth and a yellow beam came out of its mouth as it hit the ground, causing the ground to erupt. The Giant yelled as he fell down on the cliffs, causing a major explosion.

* * *

Back at Rita's palace, Rita Repulsa punched the balcony, "Damn Tyrannosaurus! Get out of my way!" 

She pushed Squatt and Baboo out of the way as she went into her room. The outside of the palace was shown, "Out of everyone I know, I get stuck in a palace full of nitwits. Both monsters destroyed! Oh, Power Rangers, you will pay! Damn You!"

* * *

In the meantime, the Youth Center was finally rebuilt. There was a red roof instead of a black roof with a cement foundation with windows. Sure, it looked like an incomplete house, but on the inside there were a lot of florescent lights in the background with a huge bar. A couple of stairs down and there was the gym and the class area. It was pretty much like a dance club. 

"I kind of like this," said Rush.

"Yeah," said Brian.

"Definitely," said Tori.

"Where's Geo?" asked Kelsey.

Geo walked in with five colored wrist-watches behind his back.

"Hey, Alpha wanted me to give these to you," said Geo, "We can talk to each other and also be linked with the Command Center."

"Anything else?" asked Brian.

"Well, Zordon wanted me to tell you to keep your identities secret. No one must know we are the Power Rangers," said Geo very softly.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_Next time on It's Morphin' Time:_

_**The Rangers begin to start Combat Training, when they hear about the Land of Despair, they can't wait to go. However, two girls are trapped there. Is this a trap? What will happen to the Power Rangers? **_

**Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! **

**Episode 3- The Battle of Despair**


	4. 3: The Battle of Despair

A/N: Hey, I need to ask you something really important. Now, I'm looking for authors who would like to write Turbo (Shift Into Turbo!) through Operation Overdrive (Overdrive Accelerate!) (except for In Space, that's taken and already written! Ha!)

Hi, let's continue…

* * *

_**Geo's POV…**_

**_It's been a week since we rescued the shuttle. Now, it was a Friday. On Fridays I go to the arcade to hang out with my friends, and check out girls. This is referring to why we HAD to skip it. Here's what happened:It's been a week since we rescued the shuttle. Now, it was a Friday. On Fridays I go to the arcade to hang out with my friends, and check out girls. This is referring to why we HAD to skip it. Here's what happened:_**

* * *

Normal POV… 

The Power Rangers were at the Youth Center, doing homework that way they didn't have to do it for the weekend, when suddenly the Command Center called them in. The rangers left the table and went toward the back of the Youth Center, where the bathrooms are. Brian activated his red wristwatch communicator and began to speak.

"Yes, Zordon?" asked Brian.

"Power Rangers, report to the command center please," said Zordon, "Especially Rush."

"Why me?" asked Rush.

"I'll explain later," said Zordon.

The rangers pressed on their communicators and teleported to the desert, where the Command Center was located.

"Yeah," asked Rush.

"Rush, I need your help to help me find the other Dinozords and something else that the rangers will find out later. Can you help me?" asked Zordon.

Rush nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Rangers, Alpha wanted to give you a lesson in something outside. It's really important," said Zordon.

Geo groaned, "Great, and I thought school was over."

"Relax," said Tori.

The Power Rangers were now in front of the command center on a dry, hot afternoon carrying ancient weapons that the original warriors had. Geo had a lance that was black and rusty. Tori had a bow, but it really looked like a bent stick with a piece of string and an old silver bow. Brian had a sword in his hand and as for Kelsey, she carried daggers that looked like old throwing knives. And as for Rush, he was nowhere to be seen. Geo began to get pissed as he turned to Alpha.

"Alpha, why do we have to do this?" asked Geo.

"Geo, While Zordon is talking to Rush about the location of your zords, he wanted me to give you some combat training," said Alpha.

"COMBAT TRAINING! IN THE DESERT?" yelled Geo.

Tori closed her eyes and tapped him on the back, "Calm down, Geo."

Geo nodded.

"Let combat training begin!" yelled Alpha.

The rangers began their battle. Kelsey threw her daggers at Brian and Brian blocked them, causing the daggers to break. Kelsey looked at them like she was crazy. Tori jumped toward Geo and shot her arrows. Geo rolled across and when she began to shoot one at Kelsey, she broke the stick, causing the bow to break. Geo swung his lance at Brian. Brian fell backwards and broke his lance.

"Yeah," said Brian, and the sword broke in half.

"OH NO!" yelled Alpha, "THE WEAPONS ARE DESTROYED! GUESS WHAT? YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANGRY! YOU HAVE NOW NO WEAPONS TO BATTLE RITA!"

"Well, why would we use these?" asked Brian.

"Especially, when I found out something," a voice called from behind.

The rangers turned to see Rush with a huge book in his hand with ancient writing.

"Something about weapons, eh? Well, I know where to get them!"

They all looked at Rush like he was insane, but with the weird things happening, they didn't know who or what to believe.

* * *

**Episode 3: Battle of Despair**

Two girls were walking home from Angel Grove High School as the sun was about to set. One girl wore a pink denim shirt with a pink denim skirt above the knees and wore white shoes. She had sandy brown hair and green eyes. Her friend wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt and wore blue short-shorts that said, "DANCER" on the back. She had blonde hair and covered her glasses.

"You know," said the girl in the leather jacket, "Charlotte, it's a Friday. Would you like to go to the mall?"

"Why should we go to the mall when we can go meet some guys?" asked Charlotte, "Come on Mai."

"But, Charlotte! Remember what happened last time? You got drunk and you were almost raped by some guy," said Mai.

"Who cares? I got wasted!" said Charlotte.

* * *

At Rita's palace, the scope showed Charlotte and Mai heading down the path toward the dance club. Rita smiled and began to talk to herself. 

"What is it?" asked Squatt, wondering what's up.

"I know what she wants to do," said Baboo, "Probably send those teenagers down to the Land of Despair, right?"

Rita nodded.

"Oh great," said Goldar, "Why would you?"

"Because I just saw what happened at the Command Center. The weapons are in the Land of Despair. If I can use the teenagers as bait to trap the rangers on the Land of Despair, it will work. Not to mention that they will never exist! Ever! I think it's time I send Charlotte and Mai to the Land of Despair. Then, when the Power Rangers come, it will be a trap. I will make a monster that can counter what the Tyrannosaurus did to the Giant! Ha! Finster!"

She ran toward the lab to notice that Finster had another monster done.

"Who do you need this time?" asked Finster.

"Well, I need someone strong!" said Rita, "Like, the Minotaur!"

"The Minotaur?" asked Finster.

"Yes, the Minotaur!" yelled Rita.

Finster nodded as he put the monster in the machine and set it to high voltage. The monster was sent through the tubes of the machine and was released. He was a Minotaur all right and he carried a huge shield with horns and carried a huge sword.

"He may look weak, but wait until he releases his cruel power on the WORLD!" screamed Rita as she pointed to Earth, "You teenagers are now sent down to MY world!"

She used her scepter and a huge pink beam came out of the scepter, causing a huge whirlwind to the girls. Down on the surface, the girls felt the waves of her scepter.

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" screamed Charlotte. 

"I DON'T KNOW. HANG ON!" yelled Mai.

* * *

The two teenagers were sent to the Land of Despair. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were ready to listen to one of Rush's discoveries. 

"Well, I found out that our zords is on the Land of Despair!" said Rush, "And the four of us have to awaken them to get them back on our planet."

"That's great," said Brian, "What about the weapons?"

"The weapons are also at the same place. You see the weapons that we have that were broken were used for practice. These were the ancient weapons, if revived they can bring an awesome power to destroying many of Rita's monsters," said Rush, "They are locked in a hidden temple somewhere on the Land of Despair."

"Sweet! Another adventure, and how long has it been last week?" asked Geo.

"Probably," said Kelsey.

Zordon nodded and suddenly he felt something weird, "GUYS! I… sense… someone trying to contact us!"

Geo, Kelsey, Rush, Brian and Tori turned to the viewing globe to see Rita Repulsa.

"Rangers!" yelled Rita.

"Rita," muttered Brian.

"I am just letting you know that two high school students have been sent down to the Land of Despair. I think you know what happens if they don't come back within an hour of their arrival. Just FYI," said Rita.

She disappeared from the viewing globe and the rangers turned around.

"What happens in an hour?" asked Tori.

"Those two girls will be turned to stone if not found and rescued within an hour," said Zordon, "And if you don't get your weapons quickly, you will also be in the same shape as them!"

Brian's eyes widened to his statement, "Come on guys, we can't mess around!"

* * *

Alpha nodded and pressed a couple buttons, causing the Power Rangers to be sent to the Land of Despair. 

The place was barren, with no signs of life as Brian, Rush and Geo landed there. They walked in the sandy beach, looking for not also the temple, but their weapons as well. Meanwhile, on the other side, it was all Savannah over there. Kelsey and Tori were teleported to that location and they began to look for them.

"Charlotte?" asked Tori.

"Mai?" yelled Kelsey.

* * *

In the desert, the male teenagers began to look for them too. 

"Mai?" asked Brian.

"Charlotte?" asked Rush.

"Yo, ladies!" yelled Geo.

Suddenly, at Rita's palace, Rita walked up to Goldar, Squatt and Baboo. Rita had a plan and the rangers took the bait.

* * *

"Okay, they took the trap. Here are my assignments. Minotaur, Squatt, Baboo, go fight the men while Goldar and a couple of Putties attack the girls. These rangers are going to fight for their lives as time ticks!" yelled Rita, "And they will be trapped in the Land of Despair, forever!" 

Rush, Brian and Geo were walking on a mound when they saw people as statues.

"I so do not want to be like that," said Geo.

"Then, we better keep going," said Rush, "Who knows what may pop-,"

Suddenly, Rush tripped on his own to feet. He turned to notice a huge horn from the sky. Brian, Geo came to help him out, but soon they had to jump over the horns. Brian tried to fight the horn, but nearly got impaled in the process. They kept dodging the horns from either side.

On the other side, Kelsey and Tori were attacked by Putties. Tori and Kelsey knew what to do. Tori ran toward one of them and kicked one of them in the face. She jumped over the Putties and kicked them easily. Kelsey used a spinning hook kick and tackled one of the Putties. She took out her Power Morpher and used it as a brass knuckle. She punched the putties with her morpher and decked one of them upside the head.

Tori jumped on one of them and kicked the other one in the face. She did the same thing like Kelsey did. She used a tornado kick on one of the putties and punched with her morpher.

However, back at the men's side, the three guys were having problems. The horns kept coming across.

"What is that?" asked Brian.

"I don't know," said Rush.

"Well, he must have a really strong appetite!" said Geo.

They kept running until suddenly, the horn knocked them down the hill. Each one of them almost fell to their doom. Geo kept falling on rocks, while Rush tried to hold down as he was sliding down the cliff. Brian nearly died by a couple of boulders and suddenly, they all landed together on the barren ground, with blood on their hands and faces. Rita snickered as she saw this, she appeared from above.

"Rita," yelled Brian, "What is this?"

"Oh, it's simple, this monster will kill you! To death!" said Rita, "Reveal yourself, Minotaur!"

The Minotaur came out of the dirt and he was hungry for a battle.

"Another monster?" asked Geo, "Great!"

Geo, Brian and Rush ran toward the monster without using any weapons what-so-ever. Brian kicked the Minotaur's face, but he tackled him with his head, almost impaling him from his horns. Geo used a spinning hook kick, but it was blocked by the Minotaur's shield. Rush jumped on his horns, trying to see if there was a weakness, but the horns knocked him down. Brian kicked him in the back and the Minotaur glared at him as he was nearly impaled once again. Brian jumped and took his sword. Brian slashed the living daylights out of Minotaur. But, Minotaur didn't retaliate. Suddenly, Brian must've pressed something because the sword began to electrocute the Minotaur, causing minor explosions. The Minotaur got angry and kicked Brian. The sword was dropped on the floor. Suddenly, the Minotaur grabbed his sword and aimed his sword power at the three teenagers. The three rangers flew from the explosions and landed on the dirt.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice," said Brian.

Suddenly, rocks were being thrown from above, with the help of Squatt and Baboo pushing them doiwn the hill, ready to kill them. The teenagers dodged them.

"I think we should transform and fight," said Rush, "He's going to be hard if we don't."

"I agree," said Geo, "Let's go!"

The three rangers took out their morphers, "It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Geo and Rush jumped up in the sky and tried to kick Minotaur but the shield went up. The shield knocked them down and they landed on the sand. Brian went up to them, "I got this guys. Blade Blaster, Fire!"

He switched his blaster to laser mode and as he shot the Minotaur, and the Minotaur reflected their attacks.

* * *

In the meantime, the girls were faced with a situation. The putties kept coming and a particular someone came in front of them. 

"Goldar!" said Tori.

Goldar nodded, "Well, Pink Ranger. I'm surprised you noticed me!"

"We got to morph!" said Tori.

"I agree!" said Kelsey.

"It's Morphin' Time!" said the girls as they held their morphers in front of them.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The two rangers took out their Blade Blasters and put them in sword mode. Goldar swooped down and the girls took a major beating. Kelsey jumped on the Putties and slaughtered them with her Blade Blaster. She grabbed one of them and slit its throat. Tori flipped over them and slashed one of them and kicked the other one. Rita looked from above in her palace and smiled.

"You know, I think it's time I give Minotaur, a huge height advantage!" yelled Rita as she threw her staff down toward the Land of Despair. The ground began to quake and the Minotaur began to grow huge. The three rangers dodged the attack. Brian turned to Rush, "Is it possible to call the Dinozords?"

"Like I said, they are stuck on the Land of Despair, we need all the fire power. I'll contact-," said Rush, but his conversation was interrupted by Kelsey.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kelsey.

* * *

"The Minotaur?" asked Rush, "Anyway, here's Brian." 

Brian tapped into Kelsey's communicator, "We need you to summon the zords so we can fight the Minotaur. Your zords are stuck here as well."

Kelsey nodded, "Well, at least we know they're here. While the guys fight the Minotaur, we can stop the putties."

"And find Charlotte and Mai," said Tori.

* * *

"Arise, Tyrannosaurus!" 

The Tyrannosaurus came from its hiding spot and teleported to the Land of Despair. The other rangers began to summon theirs, one by one.

"Arise, Mastodon!" said Rush.

Way up north on the Land of Despair, in the arctic, a mechanical black mammoth awoke from its slumber and began to move. Both of them turned to Geo to summon his Dinozord.

"Oh, yeah. Arise, Triceratops," yelled Geo.

The Triceratops came up from the barren desert. It was blue with a two cannons on the edge of his tail and he was on wheels, squealing his name out. Geo literally wasn't happy that he had a zord that can squeal.

* * *

On the other side, Kelsey was kicking Putties. When she was done, she could finally summon her zord. 

"Arise, Saber-Tooth Tiger!" screamed Kelsey.

Out on the western side of the Land of Despair, there was a jungle. Inside, a yellow beast appeared. She ran toward the trees. The Saber-Tooth Tiger jumped off the jungle and landed on the barren land. In the meantime, Tori was just about done.

"Arise, Pterodactyl," said Tori.

In the southern side of the Land of Despair, the volcano erupted. There a pterodactyl with a pink stripe on its head and a red body with wings came out of the volcano and headed where the other four zords were. Brian, Geo and Rush turned around to notice the five Dinozords heading toward them.

* * *

"Let's go!" said Brian. 

"Right," said Geo.

"Right!," said Rush.

The three rangers jumped into the zords. It was the same cockpit, but there was a Mastodon coin on top for Rush and a Triceratops coin on top for Geo.

"Okay," said Brian, "Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger, ready!"

Rush pressed on the two buttons, "Mastodon, Black Ranger, ready!"

Geo was so nervous, he pressed his buttons to summon Triceratops, "Triceratops, Blue Ranger, ready!"

The Pterodactyl swooped down toward Goldar and where the girls were. Blue lasers came out of the Pterodactyl. Goldar and the Putties fell down on the ground.

"God, does that dinosaur have a mean temper!" yelled Goldar.

The Saber-Tooth Tiger raised its tail, and a huge electron beam came out of the tail. The Minotaur screeched in pain, but as he activated his attack, the Saber-Tooth jumped off the cliff and tackled the Minotaur. The Triceratops began to activate his tail too. The tail aimed directly at the Minotaur.

"Rockets, Fire," yelled Geo.

The rockets came out and shot the Minotaur. The rockets were blocked by the Minotaur's shield. Geo activated the Triceratops to use the grappling hooks. The horns of the Triceratops shot out with chains attached. Hanging on to the hooks, the Minotaur tried to pull the Triceratops. Geo pulled away and the Minotaur fell down.

Quickly, the Mastodon released his ice attacks on the Minotaur, seeing if he could freeze him. The ice attack's temperature was at least negative five-thousand degrees. The Minotaur, however, thought it was a cool breeze and he shot the Mastodon with his laser eyes.

The Tyrannosaurus released his powerful shock wave, but it was reflected back toward the Dinozords. Which caused Geo, Rush and Brian to eject out of their cockpits.

* * *

Back on the other side, Kelsey was fighting Goldar, but it didn't work as well as she thought. 

"Tori, go find the girls!" said Kelsey, as she was slaughtered by Goldar's sword.

Tori nodded and ran away from Kelsey and Goldar to find them. While, going toward the area, she was attacked by Putties. She kicked each and every one of them and slaughtered them with her Blade Blaster. She literally shot anybody or slaughtered anybody in her way, until she ran into a stone statue, and the statue was really familiar.

"MAI!" yelled Tori. She turned to notice a girl crying and she couldn't believe it.

"Charlotte," she said as she came over to her.

Charlotte turned around, "Who… who are you?"

"I'm here to rescue you," said Tori.

"Well, you're a little late," said Charlotte, pointing to her legs. Tori looked down to notice that her legs were stone.

"Charlotte, please! Don't do this!" screamed Tori.

"I am going to be just like Mai," said Charlotte.

"I'll rescue you. Please, I don't want you guys turning into stone statues. Charlotte, please! Listen to me!" said Tori.

The stone expanded all over her, except her face.

"I will try to find a way to stop this," said Tori.

"Please do, save me," said Charlotte.

Suddenly, she turned to stone. Goldar chuckled from behind.

"The only reason why she turned to stone was because she had no confidence," said Goldar.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" asked Tori.

"Anybody, with any level of confidence that enters here, gets lowered and then they get turned to stone. So, pretty much, well you know," said Goldar.

"You set us up?" asked Tori, "You bastard!"

She took out her Blade Blaster and slaughtered Goldar.

"You bitch," said Goldar, "You'll pay for this, and so will your friends!"

After he said that, he disappeared.

* * *

_**What will happen now? How will the Minotaur be destroyed? Can the girls be released from that spell? And how can the Power Rangers be released from that trap? Well, you better stay tuned…**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Episode- Without any help from the Dinozords, the Power Rangers finally find the Power Weapons, little did they know another obstacle has come. What will happen? Find out on It's Morphin' Time.**

**Episode 4- Revive Legendary Weapons **


	5. 4: Revive Legendary Weapons

A/N: I thank you for your wonderful reviews, now it's time to continue the sequel to what will happen to these rangers! Now, you're wondering where the hell is the Megazord already? It's coming in two episodes, yeah another two-parter episode is coming up after this one, when will you start the series Yankee Blaze? (Some of you are asking that question) It already started, like Episode 2! It's going slower than the original Power Rangers.

* * *

__

**_Geo's POV… _**

**_Last time, as you can see, me and my friends spent a lousy Friday which actually turned good when we were finding new weapons that could help us defeat Rita, but I had to regret it. Because, she captured two girls named Charlotte and Mai. They go to the same high school that I go to, and well, you don't want to know the stuff that they did to me! Anyway, the Minotaur comes and now we summoned the Dinozords, but little did I know that the Triceratops had a bad temper… _**

* * *

Normal POV… 

At Rita's palace, the clock began to whistle as the Minotaur was being beaten up by the Dinozords.

Finster shook his head as he began to hear Rita scream, he thinks this is it, well he hoped nothing's going to happen. Goldar growled at this situation, but laughed as the male rangers couldn't do anything and the female rangers were standing there with regret on their faces. It made him happy to see that the Power Rangers were finally going to lose again, after what happened when Giant and Bones were defeated.

"What?" asked Rita, "No. He can't be beaten! I won't allow it! Minotaur return!"

The Minotaur disappeared and the Triceratops got mad and turned to Geo, Rush and Brian.

"Last time I checked, we were controlling you!" yelled Geo.

The Triceratops squealed and was about to launch rockets, but the Tyrannosaurus stopped it. He turned to Brian and out from his mouth a message popped up.

"Spend the night here, you will be protected from the curse, but note you must wake up at the crack of dawn. Or you will be turned to stone for whatever time you have left on this island," said Brian.

"Great," said Geo, "Not what I wanted. I didn't want to spend my weekend in the middle of the desert!"

"Oh well," said Brian, "Might as well tell Kelsey."

* * *

Geo was shivering as Rush was smacking rocks to start a fire. Brian's teeth were clinging together, shivering in the cold while Rush finally got the fire started. Geo finally was relieved as the fire began to burn. 

"Oh thank god," said Geo.

"Well, at least we can sleep," said Rush.

"On sand?" asked Geo.

Brian shook his head, "Geo, did you ever go on a camping trip before in your life?"

"Uh, no," said Geo, "I never loved nature."

Rush got up and looked at the warrior that was turned to stone. He felt guilty as he could feel the heart of this warrior beating. He remained quiet, listening to what he heard. He turned toward Brian and Geo.

"Let's just hope that we don't end up like him," said Rush.

Brian and Geo silently nodded as they began to turn into the night.

* * *

On the other side, Kelsey and Tori were snuggled under trees as they saw Charlotte and Mai. Tori closed her eyes and pretended that this never happened. 

"Are you still upset?" asked Kelsey.

Tori nodded and she looked at her, "Yeah. It's my fault."

"Don't say that!" said Kelsey.

"What?" asked Tori.

"There's a way to free them!" said Kelsey, "You just got to well look for it!"

"Oh, okay," said Tori, "That's easier said than done."

Kelsey shook her head, "You'll know what I mean. Sooner or later…"

* * *

The next morning, Brian, Geo and Rush were running from their campsite and continued running toward the desert. 

"Okay, we follow this path, it may lead to the temple," said Brian.

"Right," said the others as they followed him.

As they continued running, they noticed a pile of dead bodies. Some bodies were in stone.

"Oh man, that means were getting close," said Brian.

He ran toward the left when suddenly he ran into a barrier. The rangers helped him up and began to feel the barrier.

"Let's see if we can well, break it," said Rush.

"Yeah," said Brian.

The three rangers ran back and then ran toward the barrier and kicked it. Suddenly, glass broke and they somehow they were going through a blue stream of energy.

"THIS IS WEIRD!" yelled Geo.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" yelled Rush.

"HERE WE COME!" yelled Brian.

The three rangers fell on their face as they landed in the forest. Brian opened his eyes and jumped up. He brushed his shirt while the others turned around to see where they were. It was all forest in comfortable weather. Brian, Rush and Geo kept running toward the middle. Suddenly, Geo saw something that caught his eye, like a huge temple was standing thirty feet in front of them.

"Brian, look!" said Geo.

Brian turned toward the temple that was standing above them.

"WOW!" said Rush, "Let's go!"

The three rangers looked at the huge cliff.

"We might as well run around the scenic route," said Geo as he ran that path, but Rush pulled his collar, "We're climbing," said Rush.

* * *

Kelsey and Tori were running across the forest when they noticed the temple too. But, when Tori ran, a tripwire was formed. Kelsey looked and noticed a huge detonator. 

"Tori, run!" yelled Kelsey.

Kelsey grabbed Tori by the hand as the explosions occurred on either side. Kelsey and Tori fell over toward the two doors without killing each other. Kelsey ran toward the first door, hoping to herself that it's the right door. Suddenly, fire came out of the door. Kelsey pushed the door back to close it tightly.

"That was weird," said Kelsey.

"Thank gosh you didn't burn. What about the other door?" asked Tori.

Kelsey ran toward the other door and without hesitation, she opened the door. Sweat was pouring down her face as relief came into her brain. The two girls looked at it. It had a starry background and it looked like the Command Center.

"Oh my god, it's the Command Center," said Tori.

As Tori walked in, she fell.

"Tori!" screamed Kelsey, "Oh what the hell!"

Kelsey fell down as well and they landed…

They landed right where Geo, Brian and Rush were. The girls got up slowly and wiped off the excess dirt and turned to the others.

"Are you okay?" asked Brian.

"Well, we are, and we found Charlotte and Mai!" said Kelsey.

"But, it was too late. They turned to stone," said Tori.

Brian turned to the scroll he had, "Not necessarily. Not forever."

Geo and the others looked at him like he was insane, well except for Rush.

"According to Tyrannosaurus, if we get the weapons, we can free the two girls!" said Brian.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Tori, "The weapons are in that temple!"

"Right!" said Brian, "LET'S GO!"

"OKAY!"

The Power Rangers ran through the deserted path and into the opening to the temple. Little did they know that Rita spied on them through her telescope; her fists clenched and she began to scream; she wasn't going to let these guys win again.

"CRAP!" yelled Rita, "They're almost there. I got to get to them first before they grab their precious weapons! Goldar! Minotaur! Putties! Let's go!"

The Power Rangers ran through the inner gates. The walls and paintings were all old and they looked manmade. They saw fossils of ancient creatures that were once living as they ran through the main hall and down the stairs, the stairs had no railing, so they had to not also watch their step, but pick up the pace. Their time is ticking and they don't want to spend the rest of their lives here as stone statues. They kept running through more inner sanctums, where they got through fire obstacles, poison darts and throwing knives when suddenly, they finally got to a room with a sword in the middle and no dead end. The sword had a huge gold handle with black endings and red stripes next to it.

"That's the weapon?" asked Geo.

Rush nodded, but then looked at the message on the bottom.

"So, you think you got through this far, just throw the sword, whoever touches it, their friends must stand back."

"Stand back?" asked Geo, "That makes no sense!"

He touched the sword and suddenly he felt tons of pain. Suddenly, the rangers tried to stop Geo. Geo began to grow fangs, red eyes and have black eye brows with blood coming out of his nose. He snarled as he began to fight them. Brian pulled his fingers away from the sword and he went back to normal. Geo fell down with blood coming out of his nose.

"That was weird," said Geo.

"You acted like a demon," said Tori.

"Well, we need someone to throw the sword. Who's going to do it?" asked Kelsey.

It was silent, before someone broke the silence.

"I will."

Kelsey turned to Brian as she heard him, "You?"

"As leader, I have a duty to sacrifice myself for the team. If I fail, Rush takes over and you might as well find a replacement," said Brian.

"NO, BRIAN!" yelled the rangers.

But, it was too late. He pulled out the sword and he turned into the same thing Geo did. He swung his sword at Rush, Rush dodged it and Geo tried to stop him, but Brian's fangs bit into his hand. Brian began to feel excruciating pain from it. Brian's neck was ringing, as he tried to bite Rush's arm. He took the sword's handle and suddenly Brian stopped.

"Anybody get hurt?" asked Brian.

"Yeah," groaned Rush.

"Uh-huh," said Geo.

Brian touched the sword and nothing happened. He threw the sword toward the wall and the wall crumbled down. Brian took out a pack of medical tape and wrapped their wounds. The rangers ran toward the next room, and they found them. Five weapons stood on the top of the platform. A sword with a red handle appeared with a silver axe on the far right. On the far left were two black sticks with silver blades on top. On the right between the axe and the sword were two golden daggers and between the lance and the sword was a white bow with a pink arrow.

"Oh my," said Geo, "NEW WEAPONS!"

The rangers ran toward the weapons when suddenly, Rita arrived with her cronies.

"Rita," said Brian as the rangers went into battle position.

"Power Rangers, you know this is a perfect time for me to trap you in my web," said Rita.

The rangers suddenly were frozen in place.

"I… I can't move!" said Geo.

"Nor can I," said Tori.

Rita then put the clock on the right hand corner and suddenly it began to ring.

"What does that mean?" asked Rush.

Suddenly, Tori turned to look at her legs. Her legs were stone.

"GUYS! We're turning to stone!" said Tori.

Brian looked at himself and so did the others. Soon, it began to spread. Until, it got to the head of the rangers. Brian had no choice; he knew there was a password in that script, but what?

"Weapons revive!" yelled Brian.

Suddenly, when the stone began to trap them, the weapons began to glow. The weapons freed them of their curse. The weapons began to fly. The sword went to Brian, the ax went to Rush, the two black sticks known as the lance went to Geo, the daggers went to Kelsey and the bow went to Tori.

"Let's go!" said Brian.

"Putties! Minotaur!" yelled Rita.

The Putties came by with their weapons. Brian kicked one of the putties and ran toward the other side, carrying his sword. He swiftly slaughtered one of them from behind and slaughtered the next one in front of him. He put the sword to the putty's throat in front of him and slit his throat.

Rush used his ax and slashed the putties. Either putty had its head cut off or his body slashed with a huge line. He kicked one of them and split one of them in half.

Geo put the lance together, spinning it around. He spun his lance like a flaming baton, slaughtering the putties as he did one-hundred eighty degree turns. He kicked one of them in the face and stabbed two at once.

Kelsey flew and threw her daggers at the putty. She took them out and slashed the putties with her daggers. She slit more throats as more came toward her. Then, she used the torch from the wall and burned one of the putties.

Tori slashed each one of them by swinging her bow. She aimed at the last two remaining and shot them, causing a minor explosion.

"Goldar, attack the Power Rangers!" yelled Rita.

Goldar jumped down and used his laser. The laser beam hit the wall causing a tremendous explosion. The side of the wall collapsed and Goldar began to run by.

"Let's go!" said Brian.

The rangers literally ran outside in the middle of the desert where the Minotaur was. The Minotaur growled.

"Let's go!" said Brian.

He jumped up and as he tried to slaughter him, it didn't work. Then Rush and Geo used their attacks, and it didn't work either. Kelsey threw her daggers, but nothing happened and another arrow appeared in Tori's hands as she released her arrow. It was the only thing that was effective. Suddenly, Minotaur released his horn energy, causing devastation to the Power Rangers. Brian woke up from the explosion. He got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Rangers, It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Brian.

"Right!" said Brian and Geo.

"Okay," said Tori and Kelsey.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The five teenagers digitized in their uniforms. The rangers show their ancient weapons to the sky.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" said Brian. His sword began to glow red and now it has a red handle with a titanium blade with the Tyrannosaurus coin on the handle, "Power Sword!"

"Black Mastodon!" said Rush. His axe began to glow purple and now the axe is black with yellow edges and a silver ring around it with the Mastodon coin on top, "Power Axe!"

"Blue Triceratops!" said Geo. His lance began to glow and it was blue with sharper titanium edges with the Triceratops coin on both sides, "Power Lance!"

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Kelsey. Her daggers began to glow yellow and now there were yellow handles with the Saber-Tooth Tiger coin on each handle, "Power Daggers!"

"Pink Pterodactyl!" yelled Tori. Her bow began to glow pink and a white and pink bow with a huge pink arrow on the side appeared, "Power Bow!"

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Minotaur began to attack when suddenly, Tori jumped up with her bow.

"Rolling Arrow Shoot!"

The pink arrow shot the Minotaur, causing an explosion. Next it was Kelsey, that threw her daggers.

"Saber Dagger Throw!"

The daggers were thrown. It hit Minotaur again, but it didn't hurt as much as the daggers came back to Kelsey. Geo jumped up in the air and began to stab him with his lance.

"Lance Typhoon!"

He split it in two and turned like he was snowboarding doing a three-hundred sixty degree turn as he slaughtered Minotaur. Next, it was Rush with his axe. He spread his legs wide with the axe above his head as he jumped.

"Axe Breaker!"

He slashed the Minotaur. The Minotaur was now in excruciating pain as his mace was destroyed. Finally, it was Brian's turn.

"Tyranno Crash!"

He slashed the Minotaur, and the Minotaur's shield was broken.

"You are now powerless!" yelled Brian. Suddenly, he heard Zordon's voice and a huge head appeared in the sky.

"Congratulations, you found the weapons. Now, quickly put your weapons together and combine them as one to form the Power Blaster and rescue Charlotte and Mai from their statue slumber!" said Zordon.

Brian nodded and looked at the Minotaur.

"Assemble, Power Blaster!"

The rangers agreed and put their weapons together.

"Power Axe!" yelled Rush.

He pulled the silver ring toward the edge and threw it the air.

"Power Bow!" yelled Tori.

She threw the bow in the air. The bow connected on top of the axe.

"Power Daggers!" yelled Kelsey.

Two daggers went backwards. Each end aimed toward the Minotaur as it connected under the Power Bow.

"Power Lance!" said Geo.

He took apart the lance and the same thing happened. Like the daggers, they were placed next to them under the bow.

"Okay," said Brian.

He jumped up toward the final stage of the Power Blaster. He put his sword on top of the bow.

"Power Sword!"

Suddenly the five weapons began to glow as one.

"Power Blaster, ready!" said Brian.

The Minotaur began to run, but he wasn't fast enough. The rangers pulled the trigger and five beams came out of the blaster causing the Minotaur to explode into a million pieces. However, Rita wasn't pleased. She began to grow out of the island and she shook the island like a toy.

"We got to get out of here!" said Geo.

"Charlotte and Mai, first," said Tori, "I know where they are! Follow me!"

The rangers ran to the place where the two teenagers are. Brian knew the password to release them.

"By the power of the Dinosaurs, I release you!" said Brian.

Suddenly, the statues began to glow and the stone broke off them. Charlotte looked at Brian, but really the Red Ranger.

"Oh my god!" yelled Charlotte.

"What?" asked Mai.

"WE'RE FREE!" yelled Charlotte.

The five rangers grabbed onto the two civilians as they teleported away. Rita used her scepter as the island was thrown in the air. She pulled the trigger on her staff and there was a mega-huge explosion of the island.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Charlotte couldn't believe it. Mai was also happy too as they finally came back to their hometown, "Oh my god, we survived!" 

Charlotte smiled and turned to Brian, who was still wearing his uniform with the others at the time, "Thank you!"

Brian was astonished as Charlotte gave him a hug and as she released part of his helmet. She kissed him on the lips.

"See you on the bright side," said Charlotte.

The others turned to him with astonishing looks. Thank gosh his identity wasn't revealed.

"I just got kissed by… no way," said Brian. He fell backwards and landed on the pavement.

"BRIAN!" yelled the rangers. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Rita Repulsa.

"Power Rangers," yelled Rita, "You may have won today. But, you will not win the war!"

The rangers looked around and noticed Charlotte and Mai were gone. No was around, so they demorphed.

"Okay," said Brian, "We know what we got to do."

Brian put out his hand, then Rush, then Geo, then Kelsey, and finally Tori. They raised their hands in the air, "POWER RANGERS!"

The teenagers revealed their weapons and posed as the Dinozords looked down on them.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next Episode- While Geo and Kelsey argue about what's going on, Brian has daydreams about something bigger than the Dinozords, and King Sphinx, another monster began telling riddles to teenagers. What will happen? Will the rangers work together? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!  
**

**Episode 5- Riddle Central**


	6. 5: The Riddles of Dread

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, got carried away. Here's my next chapter, enjoy! This is also a two-part episode, this debuts something people have been waiting for. 

_**Brian's POV…**_

_**The last week has been hot and dry. I guess it was pretty weird especially when you have been having daydreams for the past I don't know, like three days! Anyway, here is what happened today…**_

**Episode 5: The Riddles of Dread **

(Riddle Central was such a stupid title for this chapter)

Charlotte was walking home from the mall from her job. She had a new brown purse with a pink strap with a little kitten on the front as she continued walking. So, here's what happened this time to Charlotte. Charlotte met Mai at some place.

"So, what's going on with Brian lately?" asked Mai.

"He's been having problems lately. Everyday in class, Miss Applebee has to wake him up. And he wakes up in a cold sweat, like he has been through the desert or something," said Charlotte, "Really awkward."

Suddenly, a person walking up to them, he smiled and Mai knew exactly who he was. He has black short spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes. From Mai's point of view, he was tall, and handsome. He also was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white trainer shoes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, David," said Mai, "David this is my friend Charlotte. Charlotte, David came from England." 

"Really?" asked Charlotte, "Well, welcome to America!"

"Thanks," said David.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder was occurring in the sky. Mai and Charlotte looked around. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"That's weird," said David.

"Usually, after being here for the last month, it wasn't as I would call it, a happy place," said Charlotte.

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"We had an earthquake here last month," said Charlotte.

"Yeah, and then there is this witch that wants to take over the world," said Mai.

David laughed, "Yeah, right!"

"SERIOUSLY!" yelled the girls.

"We were trapped in the Land of Despair, which is a different dimension far from here. And we were rescued by five-colored soldiers known as… oh man, I forgot the name of the team," said Mai.

"Power Rangers," said Charlotte.

David shook his head, "Now, I know you watch too much TV. I got to get going. See you soon!"

"Okay," said Mai.

David was walking on the bridge next to Angel Grove Park where he suddenly encountered a man wearing a black coat with a helmet that looks like a sphinx?

"Hello, would you like to be in my game?" asked the man.

"Uh, okay?" asked David, "What's it called?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said, snapping his fingers.

A huge chair appeared with a huge clock above.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the show you've all been waiting for. It's RIDDLE ME THIS!" he yelled, "If he answers all three questions, he gets to leave. But, if he gets one wrong, he'll have to suffer a penalty." 

"Riddle Me This," said the man, "What has two arms and a face?"

"Uh…. A Clock?" asked David.

The man nodded as he showed a picture, "Yes. Here's my next question…"

"Okay…" said David, _'The Red Flag in my head about this man went up.'_

"What has four wheels and it has wings?" asked the man.

"An airplane," said David.

"Great! Now the final question!" yelled the man, "Which animal has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?"

"Oh man… A Gorilla?" asked David, "I knew the answer, I just forgot." 

"WRONG!" yelled the man, "It's MAN! MAN! MAN!" 

"Okay," said David, "What's the penalty?" 

"This," said the man. He turned around to become a humanoid sphinx. He had a hard body with a sphinx head. He carried a huge scepter with yellow and blue stripes with wings.

"Oh my god, who are you?" yelled David.

"I'm Rita Repulsa's monster known as… King SPHINX!"

He blew his wings so fast that David couldn't stand. He was lifted in the air and flew away in the sky. King Sphinx laughed as he turned to see Charlotte.

"So, girl. What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, three legs in the evening."

"I don't know. Why should I ask you?" asked Charlotte.

"Okay, then you automatically get the penalty," said the monster. He revealed his true form and Charlotte looked at Mai who just arrived.

"Oh and you too? Can you answer her question?" asked King Sphinx.

"Uh, what?" asked Mai.

He flapped his wings and sent those two off for a wild ride.

In the meantime, in Angel Grove, Kelsey and Geo were at the McDonald's eating food, when all of a sudden Geo saw a woman. She was a brunette with brown eyes and she wore a pink shirt with a white skirt.

"Oh man, what a hottie," said Geo.

"Are you insane?" asked Kelsey.

Geo got up to meet the person on line, "So, girl. How would you like to go out with me?" 

"Hell no," she said. Geo turned back to Kelsey.

"You plan to get girls that way?" asked Kelsey.

"Well, yeah," said Geo.

"If you asked me out that way, I wouldn't go out with you," she said eating a Quarter Pounder with cheese.

In the meantime, in the Command Center, Brian was laying down on the consoles, beginning to dream.

_He was in the desert, it wasn't like the Land of Despair, it was hot and muggy. Brian literally walked like he was dehydrated. He needed water so bad, so bad that his mouth was dry. His skin was pale and his fingers were dried up like a shriveled raisin. He suddenly began to stumble. His breathing was harsh as he fell down and closed his eyes, hearing a girl's voice call out his name…_

"Brian?"

Brian woke up to notice Tori sitting there.

"Hi, where's Alpha and Zordon?" asked Brian, yawning.

"Zordon is in sleep mode and Alpha's recharging itself," said Tori.

Rush suddenly teleported to the Command Center in a streak of black flash.

"Guys, where's Geo and Kelsey?" asked Rush.

"It's simple, eating lunch," said Tori, "Why?" 

"Because I sense a huge evil upon us!" yelled Rush, "I have seen a lot of girls and guys our age flying away. I think this is a monster attack." 

"Now, what makes you say that?" asked Brian.

"No teenager flies away. Not even ten year old kids," said Rush.

In the meantime, at Rita's Palace, Finister, Baboo, Squatt, King Sphinx and Rita were dancing to ancient music.

"Oh yeah, this plan you thought of Finster was perfect!" said Rita.

"Why thank you my queen," said Finster.

"Okay, so what now?" asked Baboo.

"I got it!" yelled Rita, "Since the teenagers are in trees, we are successful."

"Successful? How?" asked Goldar, who just woke up from sleeping next to the balcony.

"Now, we can trap the Power Rangers in the trees, and the best part is, if I saw what I saw, the trees are supposed to be cut down sometime today to make some new office building. Just perfect," yelled Rita, "Uh, STOP THE MUSIC!"

The music stopped playing, "The Power Rangers are just going to have to wait to see what I have planned for them. King Sphinx was a great monster to make!"

"Well, I have some bad news," said Finster.

"What?" asked Rita.

"The Red Ranger has been having dreams of No Man's Land," said Finster.

"No Man's Land," said Rita, "The place of… oh no!"

"Yes, it's the place of where the Legendary Dinosaur Crystals are. If the rangers hear about this and search for the crystals, you know what they can bring back!"

"Yeah, Megazord," said Rita, "He's the one that trapped us in the seal in the first place with the help of Zordon. If the Power Rangers awaken Megazord, we're all doomed. KING SPHINX, GET DOWN THERE AND GET THE POWER RANGERS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO USE RIDDLES!"

"Certainly," said the sphinx.

In the meantime, at the Angel Grove Playground, Kelsey and Geo watched as little kids were playing. Kelsey smiled as she remembered her younger years and turned to Geo.

"Remember when we were kids? We would play here every single day after school with Brian and Rush," said Kelsey.

"Yeah," said Geo.

Geo nodded, "I plan to find that girl again!"

"Are you insane?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, got to go. Bye!" said Geo.

"GEO!" yelled Kelsey.

Suddenly, she didn't hear any kids screaming. She turned around to notice that no one was on the slides, or on the swings.

"What the hell?" asked Kelsey, "Huh?" 

Suddenly, King Sphinx appeared wearing his civilian form.

"Hi, ready for a riddle?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Kelsey.

Rita suddenly arrived.

"Rita," yelled Kelsey.

"Just letting you know, she's the Yellow Ranger!" she screamed as she disappeared.

"Oh, okay. What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening!"

"Like I'm going to tell you," said Kelsey.

"Okay, you get the penalty," said King Sphinx. He turned to reveal himself. Kelsey turned to either side and took out her morpher.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

She transformed and when she was about to take out her Power Daggers, she was blown away. He laughed as he disappeared.

Geo walked back to notice Kelsey was gone, "Kelsey?"

He turned to notice a ranger in Yellow flying into the trees, "KELSEY!"

He reached for his communicator, "Guys, Kelsey morphed and met some monster. She's flying toward the trees that are in downtown Angel Grove."

"Okay," said Brian over the speaker, "Get into the Command Center, quickly."

Geo activated the teleport button, causing a blue aura to surround him, causing him to fly to the Command Center. He landed and Zordon was there with Alpha.

"What's going on?" asked Zordon.

"Mysterious things have been happening. So much, the alarm in the center is not detecting them," said Rush.

"Like what?" asked Zordon.

"People flying into trees," said Geo.

"King Sphinx," said Alpha.

Brian, Tori, Rush and Geo looked at each other and then at Zordon, "A Sphinx?"

"Yes, look into the Viewing Globe," he said.

The rangers turned to the Viewing Globe to see King Sphinx.

"King Sphinx has a power known to all to tell riddles. If it was answered incorrectly, He would send them into a tree or a rock, or anything where they couldn't escape," said Zordon.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked Tori.

"We'll see what happens, in the meantime we will find Kelsey," said Alpha.

"I'll find her. Don't worry," said Geo. He teleported out of the Command Center in regret as blue sparks from his communicator materialized him into a blue beam as it launched out of the Pillar.

"GEO!" screamed Tori.

Brian began to activate his communicator when suddenly he felt a relapse.

"Brian, are you okay?" asked Rush.

Brian suddenly woke up, "Let's follow Geo. Where is he?"

"In the city, where else?" asked Alpha.

The rangers activated their communicators. In a flash, red, black and pink beams of light went out of the Command Center toward the city. But instead, they landed in the desert, ten miles out.

"He teleported here?" asked Rush, "I think we should…" 

"Yeah, Alpha, send the Battle Saurs!" said Brian.

The Red and Black motorcycle appeared.

"We'll drive into the city, but when we get there, we hide them," said Brian.

"Okay," said Rush, "Tori, hop in." 

Tori got into Kelsey's car and they sped off. It was a few minutes and they finally get to the city, and that's where they noticed a man in blue going into the sky.

"GEO!" yelled Brian.

"Crap, now what?" asked Rush.

"Well, we got to hide these and find that Sphinx!" exclaimed Tori.

The rangers hid their bikes in an office building and ran off into a forest west of there.

"Why are we here?" asked Brian.

"If I'm correct, I saw Geo fly here," said Rush.

Suddenly, he heard screams of kids and people.

"Where are they coming from?" asked Tori.

"I don't know," said Brian.

"BRIAN! KELSEY! RUSH!" two people yelled.

"That sounded like Geo and Kelsey," said Brian.

Brian turned to one of the trees to notice a familiar face.

"CHARLOTTE!" yelled Brian.

"What?" asked Rush. He bumped into a tree to notice Geo inside.

"Help me Rush!" said Geo.

"Geo," yelled Rush.

In another tree, Kelsey was screaming, "TORI! HELP ME!"

"Kelsey," said Tori.

Brian, Rush and Tori stood together as they saw people screaming for their help. Little did they know laughter could be heard from above the trees, and they turned to notice King Sphinx in human form.

"Hello, kiddies," said King Sphinx, "Ready to play?" 

"Oh, save it!" yelled Brian, "We know you're a monster! You trapped these kids and our friends in trees!"

"Yeah, and you better find a way soon, because in about a couple of hours, a tree cutting company is coming and your friends will die as they get chopped down, one by one," said King Sphinx.

"You're very mean to these people," said Tori, "I'm surprised they got into playing your vicious game."

"ATTACK!" yelled Brian.

The three rangers charged at him but King Sphinx laughed as he teleported.

"Where did he go?" yelled Rush.

"I'm right here," he said.

The rangers jumped up and was about to kick him, but he disappeared. Rush ran into a tree. He yelled in excruciating pain.

"That… Sphinx… must… die," he said.

Suddenly, he laughed and the rangers turned to him, sitting on top of a trunk, "Once again, you missed and was outwitted by a monster that is a lot smarter than you think."

"What do we have to do?" asked Brian.

"Why, it's simple, it's called…" he said as he teleported them to a different area.

They were on the stage with bleachers next to it. They knew where they were, they were in the Angel Grove Outdoor Playhouse.

"Riddle Me This, and we will start with the girl wearing the black t-shirt with pink on the inside," he said.

"Wait," said Brian as Tori began to step closer.

"Brian, leave me be! I will give him a riddle and it's not oral, it's physical!" she yelled as she walked up.

"Tori," he said. Suddenly, he saw clay come from the sky turning into Putties.

"Putties," muttered Rush.

Tori jumped up and suddenly King Sphinx disappeared to the bleachers where more Putties arrived, "Attack!" 

Rush turned to Brian, "It's Morphin' time!" said Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Their Power Morphers began to glow red and purple as they transformed. They began to attack the Putties, while Tori was already fighting them. She kicked one in the face and chopped one to the side. She took out her morpher.

"PTERODACTYL!"

Her morpher began to glow pink as she transformed into her suit. She turned to King Sphinx.

"Well, for a girl so pretty, it's hard to resist," he said.

"Listen Sphinx, let's fight!" she said.

The putties came toward her. She dodged one punched and made one of the Putties tripped. She kicked one in the face and she flipped backwards taking them down. King Sphinx was watching every move she made, as the Putties were being knocked down, one by one. She jumped toward one of them.

Brian was throwing one of them down at a time, he turned to Tori, "Tori, be careful!"

"I will!" yelled Tori.

She jumped up and kicked one of them.

"What's my answer to four legs, two legs and three legs?" asked King Sphinx.

"Man," she said.

"Great, but since you're a woman, you can't win!" she said.

"Excuse me, listen you sexist monster, I…." she said before started screaming. King Sphinx already flapped his wings and laughed as she ran into the trees. The tree branches grabbed her and sucked her in.

"Okay, Black Ranger it's your turn," said King Sphinx.

Squatt and Baboo appeared watching this, "Ooh. Aah!"

"Okay, what's sugar, spice and everything nice?" asked King Sphinx.

"A girl," said Rush, knocking one of the Putties.

"What is something with no legs, and small?" he asked.

"Okay, that was a stupid question," said Rush, punching him. He turned to Rush, "You know now you really get it!"

He turned into King Sphinx and he flapped his wings. Rush felt himself float up in the air and into the trees.

"Rush!" yelled Brian, slashing the Putties down with his Blade Blaster.

King Sphinx turned into his human form, "That leaves… YOU!"

The two putties came up and Brian punched them both in the face.

"What is something that is paper and can be used to cool down?"

"A fan," said Brian.

"Correct, and I making this up as I go along," said King Sphinx.

He asked another question.

"What has four wheels, and can fit people?"

"A car," said Brian.

"Right again! What is hard and rigid, living and green?" he asked.

"Trees," said Brian.

"Right again. Now, for the question that your Pink Ranger answered if you were paying attention! What has four legs in the morning, three legs in the evening, and two legs in the afternoon?"

"Come on, think," said Brian.

Five…

"Come on, oh a human! Or as what you would call it MAN!" he yelled.

King Sphinx got angry and turned into his monster form, "How dare you solve my riddles!"

He used his scepter and fire bombs came out of it. Explosions occurred as Brian jumped up.

"Power Sword!" he yelled out as he summoned his weapon.

He slashed King Sphinx and rolled under him. He then was slashed by his scepter, and then they both slashed each other as quickly as possible. He grabbed Brian by the arm as King Sphinx sends him into a desert.

"Let's see whose better in battle," he hissed.

"I was born ready to fight," yelled Brian.

King Sphinx threw his scepter. It was so fast that Brian got hit and he couldn't block it. He decided to slash him again. Sphinx began to use his scepter, but as he tried, Brian held the sword to block it. Brian kicked Sphinx in the leg as he rolled out.

In the meantime Rita was NOT in a happy mood.

"By the power of me, I make my King Sphinx grow!" she yelled.

She threw her scepter down to the Earth, causing another collapse of a landscape. King Sphinx began to elevate to even a higher level. He was higher than a skyscraper as he almost stomped on Brian.

"Tyrannosaurus, arise!" he yelled.

The Tyrannosaurus came out of the lava pits that he originally came out of. He began to jump toward the zord when suddenly Tyrannosaurus used his laser eyes. Brian felt the shock as he demorphed and disappeared into another dimension.

He landed in the dirt. He woke up to notice that it was all deserted land. He got up from the ground to be blinded by the sun's high intensity.

"What? This is just… like my dream," he said.

He was walking as he felt the heat rise to his brain. He began to walk like a drunken person, nearly passing out.

_**What will happen to Brian? What will happen to Geo, Kelsey, Rush and Tori? What will happen to Charlotte, David and Mai and the other kids? You will find out, next time!  
**_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter, Brian finds the reasons why he was brought to No Man's Land. Can he rescue his friends and bring the Dinozords together to become one? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME**_

**Episode 6- Arise, Megazord **


	7. 6: Arise, Megazord!

A/N: Welcome Back, here's the next chapter! I'm writing Chapter 7 as a Rough Draft.

Like I said this is the last consecutive two-parter. The next monsters of the next episodes are:

Chapter 7: Gnarly Gnome

Chapter 8: Pudgy Pig (I never liked this monster, too gross )

Chapter 9: Chunky Chicken

Chapter 10: Upgraded Chunky Chicken

Chapter 11: Genie

Chapter 12: Eye Guy

Chapter 13: Snizzard

Chapter 14: Ticklesneezer

Chapter 15: Nasty Knight

Chapter 16: Pineoctopus

So, Chapter 9 is the next two-parter, and then after that it won't be until Chapter 17 (the Green Ranger series) where the sixth ranger comes in. So, I hope you continue watching.

NOTE: I did this at the top of my head too. So, it kind of will be shorter than other chapters.

Okay, I'm done rambling.

* * *

_Brian's POV…_

_Last time…_

* * *

**Episode 6- Arise, Megazord!**

At Rita's palace, she watched the city as King Sphinx continued putting people in the trees that were going to be cut down.

"Excellent," said Rita, "No Power Rangers, this is great!"

"Really?" asked Finster, "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rita, with a curious look.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there are five rangers and one of them isn't on Earth," said Finster.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita, again.

"Well…," said Finster, with an upset look.

"Just say it!" she yelled.

"The Red Ranger is in No Man's Land. The Dinozords took them there, hoping that he would learn about Megazord's power," said Finster.

Rita suddenly turned to Finster, "When did you decide to tell me this?"

"I don't know," said Finster, "When I felt I was ready."

"Well, make it sooner next time," said Rita, "Goldar, you and King Sphinx must begin your assault!"

Goldar nodded as he walked in, "Yes, I promise! I will not fail you."

* * *

The desert kept getting hotter and hotter as Brian practically fell in the dirt. He turned toward the cliffs and the desert.

"Like my dream, I fall," said Brian, "But, why did I?"

He took another step. Suddenly, he fell in the dirt. He turned to notice he lay on something hard. He got up and began to dig it out. Little did he know was that there was a white glove with black diamonds.

"Rush!" yelled Brian.

He continued digging his body up, ecstatic. Little did he know what was in store for Brian.

"You're not dead," he said, removing his helmet. He jumped on another hard surface as he saw Rush's skull.

"What?" yelled Brian.

He turned around to notice that there were three other graves. He dug to notice that they were Geo, Kelsey and Tori. They were all bone with no flesh or muscle tissue what-so-ever.

"Why am I here?" asked Brian.

'_Because I have SOMETHING to tell you!' _a voice can be heard from the distance.

Brian turned around to notice the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger and the Pterodactyl.

"Do you know something I don't know?" asked Brian, "And you can talk?"

'_Yes. Remember when you brought the Power Weapons together as one?' _asked the Mastodon.

Brian nodded, "That was when we demolished the Minotaur. Why bring that up?"

'_Because, like the weapons. You must combine us!' _said the Triceratops.

Brian looked at him strangely and shook his head, "I don't understand."

The Tyrannosaurus understood his puzzled look. His eyes began to glow and he showed Brian the five zords combining into a tank.

'_Even though we are strong, the Dinozords must combine as one. This is the Megazord: Tank Mode. Then, activate it to Battle Mode. The Megazord will rise and slaughter King Sphinx,' _said Saber-Tooth Tiger.

'_Otherwise, you will be this whole entire place will become a reality and Rita will take over,' _said Pterodactyl.

Brian looked at the dead corpses and turned to the Dinozords. He suddenly saw explosions of the cities, the destruction of the rangers. Fire and smoke was released. Even the Youth Center was demolished. Brian shook his head as he saw the whole entire country and the world turn to deserted land. His eyes widened and he gripped his fists as he saw the destruction of Angel Grove. He had no choice. He must summon the Megazord to defeat King Sphinx… or Earth is doomed.

'_Best of luck,' _said Tyrannosaurus.

The Dinozords disappeared without any aura surrounding them. Brian suddenly felt a rush of red aura surround him as he teleported to the Command Center. Alpha was concerned as he ran to go check on him.

"Brian, are you okay?" asked Alpha.

"Yeah," he said, "Now, that I know what I must do."

"What is that?" asked Zordon.

"The Tyrannosaurus sent me a vision to go find a way to bring the Dinozords together to make the Megazord," said Brian.

"A-Ha!" yelled Zordon, "Well, I think what Tyrannosaurus is telling you is that now you have the power of the dinosaur, you are now the leader of our team."

"Huh?" asked Brian, now confused.

"Well, why do you think I gave you the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin?" asked Zordon.

"Because, red is my favorite color?" asked Brian.

"No," said Zordon, "Because, I knew you were brave enough to be leader. Your friends follow you as a great person and because of that, that's why you gave them the Power Morphers. If you want to save your friends and save the world from harm, you must have a certain key which can help you combine as one. Behold, the Power Crystals. Observe, the viewing globe."

Brian turned to the Viewing Globe to notice five crystals. One in each of the ranger colors.

"These crystals are the key to unlock the mysterious powers of Megazord. Once found, you can use the Power Coins and put them in your hand, pull one of your hands apart and the crystal will materialize," said Zordon, "If you can find the crystals, you can release your friends. And hurry, you have one hour before the tree company comes to cut the trees and so far, a part of the town has been trapped. They should be in the Mojave Desert twenty-five miles away from here. I have your Battle Bikes back here. Use the Battle Bike, it's better than walking."

Brian nodded and hopped on the Battle Bike, before he left, Zordon stopped him.

"Use your Power Sword to find them," he said.

Brian nodded as he left the Command Center.

* * *

In the meantime, in the trees, everybody was screaming for help, while the rangers were screaming for Brian.

"Where the hell is Brian?" yelled Geo, "BRIAN!"

"Brian," said Rush, "Where the heck are you?"

"Brian, you better be here. I don't think I can stand being a tree for long," said Tori.

Suddenly, Alpha teleported down to the main area where the trees were going to be cut down, he dressed himself up in a black cloak and went down there to see Geo, Rush, Tori and Kelsey.

"Alpha," yelled Geo, "Where's Brian?"

"Where is our fearless leader?" asked Rush.

"Where is he?" asked Tori.

"Tell us," yelled Kelsey.

"SHUT IT! I'll explain!" said Alpha, "Brian has gone off to the Angel Grove Desert to find the Power Crystals to release the four of you out of the trees to finish off King Sphinx and to save the others before the trees get cut down. So, don't worry…"

"Ha!"

Alpha turned around to notice King Sphinx.

"So, if it isn't the monster that trapped the Power Rangers, well except for one," said Alpha.

"I was flying from the palace and I noticed you were talking to some… trees," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Alpha.

"Riddle me this: It is something you sit down on, but you can't take it with you," he said.

"I don't know… never sat on one before," he said.

"It's a chair! Now, go into the trees," he yelled.

Alpha suddenly flew toward an empty tree and was captured.

"ALPHA!" yelled the rangers.

King Sphinx laughed as he continued on his way. Alpha stood there with a bad mood.

"Brian better hurry up," said Alpha.

Brian was on his Battle Bike. His ancient Power Sword (he wasn't morphed, so the Power Sword is just a regular sword) was strapped onto his back as he continued to ride. Suddenly, he saw Putties jump up and push Brian off the Battle Bike.

"Okay, I guess Rita found out," said Brian, checking his watch, "And I do not have the time to fight you."

Suddenly, an explosion appeared. Brian hit the dirt as he heard laughter from a distance.

"Goldar!" yelled Brian.

"Red Ranger, we're here to prevent you from summoning Megazord," he growled.

"I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" yelled Brian, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

He transformed and took out his Power Sword. He jumped toward the Putties and slashed all of them in a quick two minutes. He turned to Goldar and jumped up in the air.

"Jump Cut!"

He slashed Goldar in the face, down the middle toward his chest. He then went toward King Sphinx, who was behind him the whole time.

"Straight Cut!"

King Sphinx fell backwards. Brian jumped up and raised his sword toward Sphinx.

"Tyrannosaurus Slash!"

The blade of the Tyrannosaurus began to glow as he slashed King Sphinx. King Sphinx screamed as he exploded into pieces.

"Rita, now would be a good time!" yelled Goldar.

Rita threw her scepter down to the ground. The ground collapsed causing not also King Sphinx to grow but also Goldar.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Goldar.

"Yeah, we're bigger and better than ever," said King Sphinx.

"I got to get those crystals," said Brian.

He ran toward the desert with his sword. His sword began began to glow, and part of the blade twitched to the left.

"Are you sure?" asked Brian, "I might as well trust my weapon."

He ran toward the left heading toward the cliffs. Goldar and King Sphinx used their lasers. Explosions occurred. Brian began to dodge most of them. But, Sphinx knew that the ranger was quite cunning and very clever. He used his scepter and threw it at Brian, causing a huge explosion. Brian lunged forward.

"You can't hide forever, you might as well be destroyed," he yelled.

Brian looked at his sword as it began to glow even brighter. The blade turned to the right.

"Okay," said Brian, quickly crawling to get up and then running away.

"Get back here, Power Ranger. So, we can destroy you," said Goldar.

Brian ignored his message and continued on…

Rita looked angrily through her scope and went toward Finster. Finster looked at her with a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Finster.

"Something tells me the plan is now up in flames. I blame you for making me such a monster," said Rita.

"Well, think about it, the tree cutting people are on their way," said Finster.

Rita smiled, "The only thing that made me happy today is that four of the five rangers are going to be destroyed."

Back at the Mojave Desert, Brian was down and he finally decided to give up as he fell on the dirt.

"Are we there yet?" yelled Brian.

The sword suddenly began to glow bright, so bright he couldn't see. Suddenly, a huge white beam destroyed the nearest cliff. The cliff began to crumble. Suddenly, Zordon appeared on the communicator.

"Brian, head to the rubble of the destroyed cliff. Hurry, time is of the essence!" said Zordon.

Brian jumped toward the rubble. King Sphinx and Goldar noticed what was happening.

"Quickly, fire all!" yelled Goldar.

The two gigantic monsters fired their attacks at Brian. Brian jumped up toward the rubble and quickly got in before the monster attack blew them up. He crawled under the rocks to notice a huge beam sparkle before his eyes. He got out of the rubble and dug out some rocks to notice a brown bag. He opened it up to reveal five colored crystals.

"Finally," said Brian, turning to the monsters.

"I think it's time I get my friends back," said Brian, "Rangers, appear!"

He threw the crystals in the sky and colors of black, pink, blue and yellow appeared to reveal the four teenagers running toward Brian. Brian used the red crystal and raised it to the sky.

"I need Dinozord power now, it's time!" he yelled.

The Dinozords came out of their hiding places and appeared at the desert. Brian jumped toward Tyrannosaurus. He jumped into the cockpit and activated the panel.

"Tyrannosaurus, ready!" yelled Brian.

The other four rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" asked Rush.

"Ready!" said the other rangers.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The rangers transformed and jumped toward the other Dinozords.

"Mastodon, ready!"

"Triceratops, ready!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, ready!"

"Pterodactyl, ready!"

Brian nodded, "Okay, guys. Take out your coins and put yours hand together. Then move your right hand apart a couple inches to activate your Power Crystals."

He took out his coin and put them together. He slid his right hand apart and red beam appeared out of the coin. The other rangers did the same thing.

"Power Crystals Activated," said the other rangers.

"Activate!" yelled Brian.

He turned to the black controller on the right side and struck the crystal inside, and a red glow surrounded the crystal. The same thing happened to the others except they had their own colors.

"What now?" asked Rush, "We can destroy them, right?"

"Rush, allow me," said Brian, "Don't do anything. Dinosaur Fusion!"

The Dinozords all came together at once. The Saber-Tooth Tiger was first as the tail went up and over to its back, its legs collapsed under the body. The Triceratops did the same thing, but with no legs. The two zords connected to the Tyrannosaurus's knees. Saber-Tooth Tiger was on the right and the Triceratops was on the left. The Pterodactyl connected to the top behind Tyrannosaurus. Finally, the Mastodon's back separated in half. Two arm-like structures came out of it with silver cannons. The Mastodon's head connected to the chest plate with the body connected to the back of the Tyrannosaurus.

Inside the cockpit, the five rangers jumped into the huge cockpit. Brian in the middle, while Rush and Geo were on either side with Tori next to Rush and Kelsey next to Geo.

"Megazord: Tank Mode!"

The eyes of the Dinozords began to glow. Goldar used his sword and shot lasers out of it. An explosion occurred.

"How do we move this?" asked Geo.

"Just press the two black buttons you have on your control panels," said Brian, "And I need to do that, Kelsey, arm the weapons."

"Where are you finding these out?" asked Kelsey.

"If I told you I read the tutorial in the Command Center, would you be happy that I gave you the information?" asked Brian.

Kelsey pressed the black button on the left, "Okay, weapons armed. Target locked on an Egyptian King and that golden monkey."

Geo nodded, "Okay, Power Cannons, fire!"

As the tank moved, the cannons fired and Goldar and King Sphinx took the blow.

"Okay, target still locked," said Kelsey.

"Power Lasers," said Geo, "Fire!"

The Dinozord eyes shot out beams of each of their ranger colors, shooting Goldar and King Sphinx. King Sphinx jumped up and struck the tank.

"Okay, that's it. Megazord: Battle Mode!"

"Right," said Geo and Kelsey.

"Morphin'," said Rush and Tori.

The tank stopped moving.

"There's a glowing button next to each of your crystals, press them now," said Brian.

"All right," said the rangers, as they pressed the button.

"Megazord: Battle Mode, engage!" he yelled as he pressed the button.

The cannons disappeared as the ends of where the cannons were turned into fists. The Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops activated the tank to rise up. The Pterodactyl detached from the Tyrannosaurus's head and the Mastodon's head disappeared as the Megazord went from tank to standing on two legs. The Pterodactyl swung toward the Megazord's chest plate. The head hid itself as the wings folded inward. The bottom of the Pterodactyl was exposed as the Tyrannosaurus's chest opened up to put the Tyrannosaurus's head in with a human head there. The chest closed and the Pterodactyl was now the chest plate. Two horns appeared and the eyes of the human head began to glow yellow.

"Megazord, ready!" yelled Brian.

"Megazord!" yelled Goldar.

"Megazord?" asked King Sphinx.

Up in Rita's palace, she smiled as when she thought she was going to win, she would have to look at her scope to notice Megazord's appearance.

"Huh? No! I will not let this happen! Goldar! King Sphinx! Destroy their power!" screamed Rita.

Goldar jumped up toward them. Megazord kicked him out of the way then the Megazord punched King Sphinx in the face. Goldar suddenly felt scared, as he saw what happened.

"Megazord sealed me away. It will not happen to me again. I'm out! You're on your own Sphinx!"

Goldar disappeared. King Sphinx growled and laughed, "How can you destroy me now?"

Brian looked down at the trees. He noticed a couple of white trucks and chainsaws.

"Crap! Guys, the tree people are here!" yelled Brian.

"How do we destroy the Sphinx?" asked Geo.

"Simple, there was a sword button, oh no, now I know. Dinosaur Megasword Engage!" yelled Brian.

The silver sword flew to the ground. The Megazord picked it up as it began to charge power.

"Wow," said King Sphinx.

The Megazord's head lit a lightning beam at the monster.

"Super Lightning Cut!" yelled Brian.

A red background appeared as the Megazord raised his sword to the sky. Lightning occurred from the sword as he struck King Sphinx. King Sphinx cried out for mercy but he exploded into a million pieces.

"That should free the children and Charlotte, David and Mai," said Brian.

Suddenly, the trees began to glow and the children appeared. David, Mai and Charlotte looked at each other. Alpha was released and he quickly rushed back to the Command Center.

"We're okay," said Mai, turning to the sky with her eyes wide open, "What is that?"

Charlotte looked up, "They did it… again."

"Who are they?" asked David.

"The Power Rangers," said Mai, "Told you they're real."

* * *

At Rita's palace, she grabbed Finster's neck, "I can't believe this! I hate you guys! You certainly know how to ruin a great plan! NITWITS!"

"Well, we have plenty of monsters," said Rita.

"I don't give a damn. Four monsters have been destroyed. FOUR! And do you think I am happy?" yelled Rita.

"No," said Finster.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Rita, "Never make a game show host do a witch's work."

"Yes, my queen," said Finster.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Charlotte, Mai and the rangers were sitting down with David.

"So, what's up?" asked Charlotte.

"Nothing much, we're just exhausted," said Brian, "Well, I'm happy."

"Brian's back to normal," said Tori.

"Oh," said Mai.

Suddenly, they heard news media music from Ernie's TV. The teenagers turned to Ernie's bar where they see an anchorman and Megazord on the screen.

"Today, we have seen a huge robot slaughter one of Rita's monsters. This monster was linked to huge percentage of missing children in the past day. This robot was known as Megazord according to what the gold monkey said when he escaped. Thank you for whoever was in it. In other news…"

"I guess the Power Rangers are now famous," said Charlotte.

"Yeah, they are," said Tori, trying not to give herself away.

"Well, want to head to the mall?" asked Mai, "We can head to the arcade. My treat."

"Okay," said the other rangers.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Chapter 7- Next chapter, a teenager tries to ask a girl out on a date. But, was beaten up by one of her friends, when Geo fights them off, he escapes. Little does he know that the girl and her friends were captured by a monster named the Gnarly Gnome, the only thing is that the rangers are the only ones that can't see them. What will happen, find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!  
**_

**Episode 7- The Invisible Gnome**


	8. 7: The Invisible Gnome

A/N: Time for the next chapter!

_Geo's POV…_

_Uh… I hate Mondays. Why? School damn it! Anyway, I decided to walk in the Youth Center after school and little did I know I was going to be in a huge mess. A mess I can't stand! And my friends somewhat got involved in it too… _

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Invisible Gnome**

_A gnome's favorite food is sometimes… teenagers! _

At the courtyard, once again Charlotte and Mai were talking to a new girl. She wore a yellow shirt with black jeans and wore a black leather jacket with her long brown hair down to her shoulders. As you can see, Charlotte and Mai were known to talking to people, even if they were strangers. Same thing with Tori, but she knew a lot better to stay away. Anyway, this girl had green eyes that were a lot more envious to other people. Charlotte giggled and turned to Mai.

"So, Marie, we were thinking of going to the Youth Center now. Would you like to tag along?" asked Charlotte.

Marie laughed as she put her hand over her head, "I would but my brother is overprotective. I mean he has a gang and he wants me to well you know, stay pure."

"So?" asked Mai.

"I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Okay," she said with a huge smile.

* * *

At the Youth Center, radical music was being played as Kelsey and Tori were teaching dance class to the other teenagers. Geo watched as he was slurping on his smoothie doing his homework before the sun decided to set. Rush was helping Ernie by cleaning tables that were empty and Brian was directing the orchestra in the back behind the bar. Charlotte, Mai and Marie walked in to notice Geo smiling as they walked toward him. 

"Hi, Geo. Doing homework?" asked Charlotte, "On a Friday?"

"It's Monday," said Geo.

"Oh," said Charlotte, trying to look down but then turned to Geo, "Well anyway, this is Marie. She came into town since last year. We haven't noticed her. And, well we are just here to hang out."

"Oh," said Geo, "The others are busy so that's why I am doing my homework here."

Suddenly, Marie noticed a guy using a sidekick toward the red punching bag. She smiled as she noticed the tan skin wrapped in a white karate suit wearing a brown belt around him. He then turned to notice Marie. He had black slick hair with brown eyes and had nice skin, not that scruffy beard look. He didn't kick and he went up toward the teenagers with a smile like always.

"Hey, Ken," said Mai.

"Hey," said Ken, "What's happening?"

"Nothing much," said Charlotte, "Just hanging around. Oh, Ken this is Marie."

"I know her. She's in my chemistry class," said Ken.

Marie giggled, "True."

Everyone burst out laughing and Rush turned and smiled as he finished the last table.

"Well, I can see that we're having a party. Is there room for one more?" asked Rush.

"Oh, there's always room," said Geo.

"Anyway, I need someone to take with me to the dance Friday, here at the Youth Center," said Ken.

Suddenly, Charlotte looked up in the sky as she began to dream of a certain ranger: Yes, the Red one.

_He would be dressed in a black tux as he swept her off her feet to the dance floor and they would dance the night away. _

"_Charlotte! CHARLOTTE!"_

Charlotte snapped out of it as Mai smacked her upside the head as they turned around to notice that Ken asked Marie. When Marie was about to say something, a couple of people dressed in black leather wearing gangster clothing walked up to Ken.

"So, brown belt. You think you're going take out my sis to the dance?" he asked.

"Lionel, leave him alone," said Marie.

"Hell no," said Lionel, "He has to fight us first!"

Geo and Rush looked at each other as Brian walked toward the table with Kelsey and Tori finally finishing the class for the day.

"What's going on?" asked Brian.

"I think they are about to beat up Ken," said Geo.

"What?" asked Tori.

"Hey, guys. Leave the guy alone," said Charlotte, "He was only asking her out."

"My sister is not going to be someone's 'girlfriend'," said Lionel, as he swung a punch at Ken. Ken ducked as he hit Geo. Geo fell down on the floor, with no blood just yet. The rangers gasped and so did Charlotte, Mai, and Marie, and Ken felt guilty.

"Sorry," said Ken.

"Don't worry, I was there at the wrong time," said Geo, "But, now he just got me involved."

"Geo," said Kelsey, "What did I say about keeping your nose out of these things?"

"It's personal," said Geo.

Geo kicked Lionel in the face. The other gang members watch as he fell over the rail and landed in the garbage can. The others put up their fists to attack but soon the other four rangers got involved.

"I know we have to keep our nose out of this. But, if you harm one of our friends, you will have to fight all of us," said Brian.

"Thanks," said Geo.

Ken nodded as he got up into a fighting stance.

"Oh, really? Well, we can't do it here. Meet us at the abandoned warehouse outside of Angel Grove, tonight, eight o'clock. Just the five of you and Ken, you plan to take out my sister, you will be killed," said Lionel and then he left.

Marie looked at him and shook her head as she was dragged away, "See ya guys."

"Shut up," said Lionel as they left. Ken turned around and looked down at the table.

"Don't let it get you down," said Geo, "We'll be more than happy to help you."

"Well, you didn't need to," said Ken, "I better get going. I'll see you soon."

Ken left for the locker room to change and Geo turned to his friends, who were angry with him.

"I can't believe you got me into this mess," said Brian.

"Thanks," said Rush.

"There goes my pedicure appointment," said Kelsey.

"Yeah, and now I can't talk with these three about who's sexier? Thanks!" said Tori.

Charlotte and Mai got one of Ernie's pitchers that were filled with orange juice poured it onto Geo's forehead.

"I better go take a shower and clean my clothes," said Geo, walking out of the Youth Center.

* * *

At Rita's Palace, she looked at the teenagers and the music. She began to go mad, "I need a monster to take care of this mess. And I can see Geo is in a snag," said Rita, "I'm sending the Putties down while I can make a monster that could demolish the rangers and the world!"

* * *

Back at the city of Angel Grove, Geo changed and he was out the door into different clothes. But, little did he know that he saw yellow cups of dough. 

"Ooh. Who would leave Play-Doh?" asked Geo, opening it to notice a face.

"Ahh, Putties!" he said.

The Play-Doh exploded and Putties appeared. Geo turned left and right, apparently some were home, and when he was about to, a jogger came by and ran for her life. Then, the coast is clear.

"TRICERATOPS!"

He transformed and jumped up and spun in the air and kicked one of the Putties. He jumped up and kicked the other one in the face and used a roundhouse kick to the back of the other Putty. The Putties finally turned to mush as they disintegrated. He went back to his garage in secret and transformed back.

"I hope to God no one saw that!" said Geo.

* * *

Back at Rita's palace, Rita went over to Finster with a cheerful grin, "Do you have musical monsters?" 

"You know they suck right?" asked Finster.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she asked.

"No," said Finster.

"Make me the Gnarly Gnome! NOW!" yelled Rita.

"Right!" said Finster.

Finster created a gnome with hair and he was carrying a rake. He put it in the Monster-Matic and out it came.

"My queen, meet the Gnarly Gnome," he said.

The gnome was peach with red hair and he wore brown boots with a white tunic and black shorts and he was carrying a rake and an accordion.

"Oh, how lovely," said Rita, "Why are your shoes on the wrong feet?"

"Well, that's the thing," said Gnarly Gnome, "If I switch my shoes, I go invisible, and then you wouldn't be able to see me except kids. And you know kids are on the menu of the Gnome."

Rita smiled with gleam. She was tempted to do it, she wanted children and teenagers captured. But, what about the Power Rangers? They may get in her way. And she would not allow that happen.

"Gnarly Gnome, go down to Angel Grove and capture every single teenager you can find," said Rita, "And eat them."

Gnarly Gnome teleported down to the Youth Center where Marie was sitting there in tears with a bad mood that could be easily seen if you saw her, she would turn to you and would've said go away. She watched the sun go down as she saw the Gnarly Gnome.

"Why hello," said Gnarly Gnome, "Time to dance, time to dance… You must be my dinner… This is your dance of sacrifice. Your last chance to be free because once you are eaten, you can't come back alive."

As Ken walked by, she then saw Marie being swept up in a yellow whirlwind toward the accordion.

"One down, a lot more to go," said Gnarly Gnome, "Like you!"

Ken ran down the sidewalk and turned on a curve, little did he know that the gang was there. Lionel turned as Ken was running for his life. He laughed as he began to intercept him.

"Leave me alone," said Ken.

"Not this time, you're all alone," said Lionel.

Suddenly, as he was about to punch, he saw the Gnome running with the accordion.

"Got to go, it's been real," said Ken, but Lionel grabbed his shirt as suddenly he was swept in a whirlwind too, leaving Ken behind.

Geo ran toward Ken and he saw his terrified look, "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's a monster!" he said, pointing to the monster.

However, Geo couldn't see it, and looked at him, "I can't see a thing."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gone," said Ken, "I can't believe a friend like you will not believe me!"

Geo turned to Ken as he ran like a baby saying, "GNOME!"

He turned to notice a yellow whirlwind. He quickly dodged it as explosions occurred. Suddenly, the other four rangers came by, jumping toward the sidewalk.

"Geo, you okay?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, but whatever that is, we can't see it," said Geo.

"Take this," said Gnarly Gnome as he shot the ground. People screamed as they left the area. Now, the rangers dodged it and Brian looked at the other rangers, "We need to defeat him now!"

"Right," said the others.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers transformed, but the whirlwinds struck. The rangers were blown away as they either hit each other or flew into the nearby trees. The rangers got up and stood there.

"I have an idea," said Brian, "Rush, you ready?"

Rush nodded, "Yup."

The whirlwind arrived again, and Rush dodged it while Brian shot him with the Blade Blaster. However, a vision appeared of the Gnome, but the laser struck the tree to nothing.

"What?" asked Brian.

"I don't know how to destroy him," said Rush.

"Yeah, we better regroup at the Command Center," said Geo.

"I agree," said Tori.

"Let's go," said Kelsey.

The rangers clicked on their morphers and teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

In the meantime, in an unknown cavern in the desert, Squatt, Baboo, Marie and Lionel's gang were dancing around the table with Gnarly Gnome as he slept. 

"Tell me when the dance is done," said Gnarly Gnome, "I'm hungry."

Baboo and Squatt nodded as they slept also, with nothing to do. They were so bored all because the net was there. No one can enter as long as he was there.

Rita noticed what was going on and she got mad, "SQUATT! BABOO! QUIT SLEEPING! GO FIND MORE TEENS!"

"Oh, um... we're on it," said Baboo, "Squatt, come on!"

"But... Okay," he said.

* * *

Command Center… 

"Zordon, we have a problem," said Geo as the rangers removed their helmets.

"Yeah," said Tori, looking up, "There's a monster we can't see."

"Ah, I see. According to what I know that is the Gnarly Gnome," said Zordon.

Geo looked at Zordon and chuckled, "Wow. A Gnome."

The rangers gave him serious looks. Geo laughed a bit and then noticed them and turned to Zordon.

"Sorry," said Geo.

Brian looked at him and then he turned to Zordon, "So, why did some of the teenagers get captured by this?"

"Because in ancient times, before Rita was captured, Gnarly Gnome would eat teenagers any time of the day," said Zordon, "Usually, they would be under his control as he makes the teenagers dance using his accordion, but if you want to destroy him, you need to switch his shoes."

"How?" asked Tori, "How can we switch his shoes if we can't see them?"

Geo smiled as he chuckled away. The rangers turned to him with a weird look.

"What is so funny?" asked Kelsey.

"Nothing, I just have an idea," said Geo, "We may not be able to see him. But, we know someone that can."

Geo clicked on his morpher to power down. A flash of blue light surrounded him as his uniform disappeared. He clicked on his communicator and teleported off before the rangers could reach him. The others decided to follow him.

The sun was about to set as Ken began to walk home. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a skateboard. He turned to notice Geo.

"Hey, just wanted to say I believe you," said Geo.

"Finally," said Ken.

"But, I need your help," said Geo, "Do you know where we can find them?"

Ken shook his head, "Why do you need my help?"

Geo looked at him and shook his head. He rolled his eyes and patted Ken's shoulder, "Oh, I thought you wanted to save your friends. Especially, the person you adore so much."

Ken looked up at him, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe if we can rescue Lionel and Marie, maybe he'll change a tiny bit," said Geo, "You never know."

Ken looked at him and then to notice his other friends coming along. Rush was looking back and forth to notice Squatt and Baboo running from the desert that was three miles away.

"Hey," said Rush, "Look over there! Squatt and Baboo are running into the city. I guess they came from that direction."

The Power Rangers and Ken nodded as they ran toward the desert. It wasn't the desert that led to the Command Center. Instead, it was the northern desert full of mountains. For a minute, it almost looked like Death Valley.

"Okay," said Geo, "Where is that freak?"

Suddenly, they heard music. Like folk music. The rangers ran off into the mountains with Ken ahead of them. The music got louder each time they took a step. Suddenly, they arrived at the place. It was a dark cave. Brian and the others nodded as they went through the cave. It had a fire in the middle with Lionel's gang, Marie, and other teenagers dancing and bowing to the Gnarly Gnome.

"Do you see him?" asked Brian.

"Yeah," said Ken, "What do we do?"

"If we switch his shoes, maybe we can reveal his true form," said Geo.

"Okay," said Ken as he walked to the Gnome. The Gnarly Gnome kept snoozing as Ken switched his shoes. Suddenly, the rangers could see the Gnome. Tori turned around. She couldn't watch. Once she saw the monster's face, she wanted to throw up. Ken tied his shoes. He used one lace from one shoe and the other lace from the other shoe.

"Okay," said Ken.

"YO GNOME!" yelled Brian.

The Gnarly Gnome woke up, Ken began to stumble back.

"Ken, go. We can handle it," said Geo.

Ken ran far away as possible. The rangers ran out of the cave and waited for the Gnarly Gnome. The Gnarly Gnome laughed as he fell down and hit himself. The rangers laughed as they saw this funny event. He retied his shoes and ran out with his accordion.

"Power Rangers, I think it's your turn," he said as the yellow whirlwind appeared. The rangers dodged it.

"Let's go!" said Brian, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers transformed and posed at Gnarly Gnome.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" said Brian.

"Black Mastodon!" yelled Rush.

"Blue Triceratops!" yelled Geo.

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey.

"Pink Pterodactyl!" yelled Tori.

"POWER RANGERS!"

Gnarly Gnome laughed, "You can't see me!"

Brian and the rangers jumped up toward the Gnarly Gnome. Second after second, each ranger was kicking the Gnome, causing him to fall and land on his bottom. Rush and Geo jumped up after a couple of hits from the Gnome, but the Gnome use his accordion to blow them away. Tori used her Blade Blaster and shot the accordion.

"Weapons!" said Brian.

Kelsey and Tori jumped up as they called on their weapons.

"Power Bow!" yelled Tori, "Rolling Arrow Shoot!"

"Power Daggers!" yelled Kelsey, "Saber Dagger Throw!"

Gnarly Gnome was impaled by the two weapons. Next, it was Rush and Geo. They jumped up with their weapons.

"Power Lance! Lance Typhoon!" yelled Geo.

"Power Ax! Ax Breaker!" yelled Rush.

The weapons slaughtered Gnarly Gnome and then finally it was Brian's turn, "Power Sword!"

He jumped up and raised his sword in the sky.

"Tyranno Crash!"

He slashed Gnarly Gnome. Gnarly Gnome stumbled back and looked at himself. He was scared as he looked at the Power Rangers.

"I'm visible!" said Gnarly Gnome.

"And you're going down," said Brian, "Weapon Fusion, ready!"

"Ready!" said Rush and Kelsey.

"Morphin'!" said Geo and Tori.

The rangers combined their weapons into the Power Blaster.

"Power Blaster," said Brian.

Gnarly Gnome looked at that and laughed, "I better run!"

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers as another blast of energy incinerated another monster.

Suddenly, they heard cackling from above. Brian turned around to notice Rita.

"Rita, what do you want?" asked Brian.

"Nothing much, but to throw my staff down and watch Gnarly Gnome grow!"

The teenagers started to come up, but screamed as the staff was thrown down into the dirt. Suddenly, a pink aura appeared as the earth crumbled causing the Gnarly Gnome to grow as big as a skyscraper, and this time, he was armed with a rake. He smacked the rangers down with the rake as the teenagers run out toward the desert.

"Lionel, look!" yelled Marie.

"What?" asked Lionel, "OH MAN! LET'S GO!"

The gang and Marie ran away with a couple other teenagers. Gnarly Gnome used his eyes and lasers struck them down. But, they still tried to run.

"We got to get the teenagers out of here," said Rush, "I think it's time."

"Yeah," said Brian, "Arise, Dinozords!"

The Dinozords came out of their hiding places and ran toward the place of where they were summoned.

"Oh crap," said Rita as she disappeared.

"Let's go," said Brian.

The rangers jumped up to the zords and entered the cockpits. No sooner Brian sat down, he took out his coin to make the Power Crystal.

"Insert Power Crystal," said Brian, he said as he inserted his into the slot.

"Power Crystals Inserted," said the rangers.

"Dinosaur Fusion!" said Brian.

The Dinozords came up and combined as all the rangers were transferred to the Megazord's cockpit.

"Megazord: Tank Mode!"

The teenagers watched as the Gnarly Gnome used its laser eyes on the tank. They felt the blast as the Tank still continued to move forward toward the Gnarly Gnome, Brian looked at Geo to use the Power Lasers.

"Power Lasers! Fire!" said Geo.

The laser beams shot Gnarly Gnome as he fell down. Brian laughed as he knew what to do next. The speed of the tank began to lower as the Megazord: Tank Mode went to full stop.

"Arise, Megazord!" said Brian.

The Megazord began to rise and when the Pterodactyl connected to the chest plate, it was time for battle.

The Gnarly Gnome used its rake and smashed the chest plate. He smacked the plate again, but was caught by the Megazord's fist. The Megazord took the rake and threw it behind them. Suddenly, the Gnarly Gnome began to use its accordion. He began playing it and suddenly confusion occurred. The rangers covered their ears as they heard the lousy playing. Cities, trees and other stuff appeared over and over again, trying to confuse the Megazord. Brian then had enough and pressed the Dinosaur Megasword. The Sword appeared in Megazord's hands as it slashed Gnarly Gnome. Gnarly Gnome stumbled backwards. Suddenly, Brian and the others nodded as they pressed the button.

"Super Lightning Cut!" yelled the rangers.

'_Super Lightning Cut!' _yelled a voice that echoed in the red background as the Megazord defeated Gnarly Gnome.

* * *

Rita's Palace… 

"It was a full proof plan until this happened! Oh, forget it. I'm going to bed," said Rita.

"But," said Finster.

"It's your fault," said Rita as she walked into her room. Goldar shook his head as Finster quivered, "Sorry?"

Goldar looked at him and then smacked him upside the head as he walked toward a different place. But, then again, Finster was always a softie when it came to making monsters (just kidding!)

* * *

The Abandoned Warehouse… 

The Power Rangers were waiting for Lionel's gang to make a move. As Lionel struck first, the rangers jumped over them with Ken in front, tripping Lionel toward the wall. Next, more people came up to attack them. But, suddenly they heard a voice that was so loud, it could be a scream.

"STOP!"

It was Marie, and she was full of anger. Lionel laughed, "Hey, sis. I was just beating up your friends and the person you are really not going to go out with."

"Just letting you know I am 16 years old, I can make my own decisions, so back off!" said Marie.

Lionel was about to protest, but she smacked him across the face. She turned to her friends, "Sorry."

Ken smiled as she went up to him, "When are you going to come pick me up?"

Lionel was now pissed off as they left the warehouse. The rangers left those two to make up for lost time as they headed out of the warehouse toward home.

"I think we better get home," said Rush, "I have to study for a stupid geometry test tomorrow! Yuck!"

"And I have to finish writing a score for the orchestra, and judge for the green belt test," said Brian.

"Lucky me," said Geo, "I have nothing to do."

"Great, then you are helping me judge," said Brian.

"Why me?" asked Geo.

"You have nothing to do! I was only, well you know, asking you if you would want to watch something awesome than just going to chase girls all day," said Brian.

Geo never thought of it that way. Suddenly, the five rangers burst out in laughter as they headed toward Angel Grove, for tomorrow…

**End of Chapter**

_**Next chapter, Kelsey meets an overweight family who owns a fruit and vegetable shop. So, little did she know that Rita Repulsa was on a CRASH diet and decides to make a monster… to steal and eat the food. What will they do? Find out what happens on… IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!  
**_

**Episode 8- The Hungry Food Thief **


	9. 8: The Food Thief

A/N: Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!!!!!

_Kelsey's POV…_

_I made good business in my mom's bookstore. But, I was off today and I had stuff to buy, like groceries and I know where the best place was to go. The market called Bob's Farm. They get organic food from all over the world and not just here for a very cheap price! However, it got trashed by some food thief. _

**Episode 8: The Food Thief **

Kelsey cheerfully smiled as she walked down the steps to the market. The farmer's market was very small, but it made very good business. As she walked in she saw a picture of three overweight people. All of them had brownish hair but Bob had blue eyes, his wife had brown eyes and the child had hazel eyes. The Yellow Ranger smiled as she picked up a basket and began her shopping list. She got a couple of apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and two bottles of Fiji water. She got all of the items and went to the register in the back.

"Are you all done?" the woman asked.

Kelsey turned to noticed she was the overweight woman in the picture.

"Uh, yeah, are you Bob's wife?" asked Kelsey.

"I'm the only one that does fit the description," said the woman, "I'm Mori. I have been Bob's wife for 23 years."

"I'm Kelsey. I come here all the time to see what's new in the foreign foods," she said.

"Do you cook dinner Kelsey by any chance?" asked Mori.

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm around," said Kelsey.

Mori coughed, "Wow."

Kelsey looked confused for a second as an overweight boy ran to her, "Hi mom!"

He climbed up on the seat and smiled at Kelsey, "I'm Jim."

"Due to vacations, we never ever leave and we always ate together as a family because we think spending time with our family is very important."

"I can see that," said Kelsey.

* * *

Back at Rita's Palace…

Rita stumbled down the stairs toward Baboo and Squatt. They turned to notice Rita with a hand on her stomach.

"I feel so goddamn sick," she said.

Baboo laughed, "That's what you get for going on a diet."

"Oh, shut it. I never wanted to have food anyway. Speaking of which, the food down there looks pretty tasty. So tasty that I want to barf!" said Rita.

"Does that mean?" asked Squatt.

"No duh," said Rita, turning to Finster.

Finster was in the middle of making a pig monster on a rotating table.

"Finster, I'm tired and I want a monster to be sent down to Earth this instant," said Rita.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Finster.

"Pudgy Pig?" asked Rita.

"Well, it's a good thing I made him just now," said Finster, "Okay."

Rita smiled as Finster brought Pudgy Pig on the conveyor belt. He turned the nozzle to the left of the monster making machine and the monster came out through the tubes.

"Excellent," said Rita.

"Impressive," said Goldar with a grin.

"Now, to show these Power Pukes that I mean business," said Rita.

It was a humanoid pig with the back helmet of a knight attached to him with a red tail from the top down.

"I'm hungry!" he said.

"Oh yes," said Rita.

* * *

Back at Bob's Farm, Kelsey paid the money and walked home with her stuff. Then, she went to the Youth Center to get to the notorious food fair, where Geki, Tori, Geo and Rush had some problems.

"I see this is going well," said Kelsey.

"Where were you?" asked Tori.

"Errands," said Kelsey, sitting down on the bench next to the Youth Center.

Rush nodded as he yawned in response, "Well, it has been exhausting. I mean everyone ate my Native American food."

"Well, people liked my food that came from Austrailia," said Geo.

"Luckily for me, I made Irish stew," said Brian. Kelsey looked down to notice he was wearing green socks instead of white, which made her chuckle a bit, but she understood why.

"Great thing, I just chose the great American hamburger," said Tori, "So, how was Bob's Farm?"

"Actually, I met the wife and kid. Boy, were they strict about family," said Kelsey.

"Like what?" asked Geo.

"Well, they think eating together as a family is important, etc." said Kelsey.

"Oh, ew!" said Geo, "It's worse with my family. Thanksgiving comes and we sit around the table. We don't pass the food around like usual. It's TAKE what you can and GIVE nothing back!"

The rangers looked at Geo with a look of astonishment, "Honestly," he said.

Brian looked at the food place and turned to their friends, "Well, the next shift's here. Let's go to Kelsey's bookstore to see what's on sale."

"Don't push it," said Kelsey.

The others laughed behind her as they headed outside the Youth Center exit and headed toward passed Bob's Farm, where the Pudgy Pig stood outside, waiting to eat the food.

* * *

Back at Bob's Farm…

Bob, Mori, and Jim were cleaning up the shop. They just finished and were about to close the shop. But, there was a huge problem.

"Mom!"

It was Jim. Mori got up from the table and walked to the supermarket and looked in astonishment.

"AHH!" she screamed.

Kelsey could hear the scream from outside, "Mori!"

She jumped down the steps from where they were walking and headed toward the shop to notice a huge pig.

"Oh my," said Kelsey.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Geo.

"I don't think that's supposed to be here," said Rush, "You know a kid just heard you?"

"Whatever," said Geo.

"Suggestions?" said Brian.

"We need to get him out… wait, where's all the food?" asked Tori.

Suddenly, Pudgy Pig jumped over the cash register and had mustard, ketchup and vegetable juices all over his face. The rangers noticed the place trashed with carrot scrapings, cores of lettuces and apples, with banana peels and drops of spaghetti sauce coming from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" he yelled, "Great thing Rita summoned me."

Tori looked at the monster and nodded, "Yeah, we kind of noticed already."

The Pudgy Pig started to jump on the rooftops of the city. The rangers ran up toward the rooftop and noticed that he was trashing a birthday parting, eating the cake and the frosting. He laughed as he turned to notice the rangers looking at him while the people escaped through the rooftop.

"You have some nerve eating food that's not yours to consume!" yelled Brian, "Rangers, It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers transformed and Pudgy Pig came down with its fork and knife, "I'm ready. Show me what you're made of!"

The rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and headed toward him with brute force. First, Tori used her Power Bow and shot an arrow at the head, but the ferocious pig jumped up and ate the arrow.

"Okay, if you want to play it that way!" she said.

Tori jumped up and began to use the bow as a sword, but Pudgy Pig held her as the bow was being chomped.

"Oh no you didn't!" said Tori as she was thrown across the rooftop. Kelsey turned with her Power Daggers as she tried to stab him. She threw her daggers and he ate them one at a time.

"I can't believe this!" said Kelsey.

Suddenly, Pudgy Pig threw his knife. The knife was faster than a speeding bullet, but it was blocked by the Power Sword of Brian. His tongue came out of his mouth and the sword was grabbed by him. He tried to pull it out of its grasp, but it was too strong as the sword was swallowed into the Pig's stomach.

"Crap," said Brian.

Suddenly, Geo took apart the lance and aimed for the head, but the pig opened its mouth and began to gnaw on the lance and Geo. Rush noticed this as he pulled Geo out of his grasp, but not the weapon, which left Rush. Rush slashed him in the stomach, causing the Pig to scream, but he wouldn't give up. He stabbed him with a fork and took the Power Axe. The Pudgy Pig laughed as the rangers were now powerless.

"Blade Blasters, Laser Mode. Fire!" said Brian.

In a quick instant, the rangers aimed their blasters and fired the stomach of the pi, but it didn't work.

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Geo.

"To the Command Center," said Brian.

The rangers clicked their morphers and teleported to the command center, right when the Pudgy Pig began to sniff more food. He turned to notice the Youth Center. He was so hungry and finally he wanted food.

* * *

Command Center…

The rangers teleported down to the Command Center and removed their helmets and turned to Zordon.

"Rangers, I think I should've told you about Pudgy Pig. He's a food thief. He's hungry 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. His job is to eat until the whole world's food supply is gone. If he keeps eating the food here in Angel Grove, your food supply will be gone within two hours," said Zordon.

"Well, that's nice," said Geo.

"However, there is a way to stop him," said Alpha.

"Alpha!" yelled Zordon, "I was going to tell him. You stole my line!"

"Whoops!" said Alpha. He laughed and turned to Zordon.

"Rangers, there's a gnome known as Malfoy Gregario. He has a plant that could make the monster puke out your weapons, and defeat him with ease. However, it won't be easy to get the plant," said Zordon.

"Where can we find him?" asked Tori.

"You will find him in the Forbidden Forest," said Zordon, "Be careful, Rangers."

The rangers nodded as they clicked their morphers teleporting them to the forbidden forest.

However, the Forbidden Forest didn't look scary… it looked like munchkin land from the Wizard of Oz. There was a table for five people between two trees with a platform under it that had a path down to some cottage. The rangers ran toward the place where they demorphed to find Malfoy.

* * *

Back in Rita's palace…

Rita laughed as she still had hiccups.

"Yeah. Go Pudgy Pig! Eat! Eat! Eat!" she yelled.

In her telescope, she noticed that the places that served food had no food left to serve the population of the city. And the Pig was now heading toward the next place… The Youth Center.

* * *

Youth Center…

Ernie was counting the money to pay the mortgage in his office when suddenly he heard screaming and plate breaking. He ran toward the bar as his jaw dropped to notice Pudgy Pig eating every piece of food there was on the planet.

"Where the hell are those Power Rangers?" asked Ernie as he fainted on the floor.

* * *

Forbidden Forest…

The rangers kept walking on the path that led down to a huge cottage with huge gumdrops on either side. It was purple with a white picket fence around it with pink lilies that looked like M and M chocolates.

"Why do I have the slightest feeling that this is like Hansel and Gretel?" asked Tori.

"Well, the house that looks really great on a board game. Like Candy Land," said Geo.

The rangers walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Then, Brian noticed a huge string attached to the roof down to the floor with a huge bell on top of the door.

"Are you sure?" asked Geo.

"What?" asked Brian, pulling the chain toward him causing a huge ding dong to occur above them. Suddenly, the floor opened up and the rangers fell down beneath the house to a huge cage.

"Oh crap!" yelled Rush.

The cage was actually circular and it began to roll downwards toward the edge of the place where they saw some old gnome. He was black with red horns, green eyes and had a huge knife behind his back.

"Who are you?" asked Kelsey.

"I am Malfoy. I am the guardian of this plant, known as the spicy stick called Coli," he yelled.

"Coli?" asked Geo.

"With Coli, you can make a monster puke," he said.

The rangers looked at each other and turned to Malfoy.

"Well, we need the coli. So, can you please let us go?" asked Rush.

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, we need it to destroy Pudgy Pig. He has been terrorizing people and almost ate everything in town and we need your help!" yelled Rush.

Malfoy laughed, "Well, how badly do you need it?"

Tori found the lock and realized it was a thumbprint scanner.

"Sorry, can't leave," said Malfoy.

"Watch!" said Tori, "Makeup case!"

She took out her makeup case and put a white strip of her mascara on the thumbprint and put her thumb on it. Suddenly, the cage opened up. Malfoy grumbled as he stomped his feet.

"I enjoy being a girl," she said.

The rangers got out and turned to Malfoy.

"FINE! But, you guys have to do something. I hope you brought a huge appetitie with you!"

Back at the Command Center, Alpha watched in dismay as the Pudgy Pig kept consuming the Youth Center's food supplies with Ernie trying to smack it with a broom stick.

"What the hell?" asked Alpha.

"Rangers, get back!" yelled Zordon, "I hope. I guess Malfoy challenged them to an all-you-can-eat contest."

The rangers looked at the table as there was plates full of food. Cheeseburgers, French Fries, Salads, a huge carrot, chicken strips, barbecue wings, mozzarella sticks with marina sauce next to them and pizza.

"Okay, you have ten minutes to eat all you can and stuff yourselves. You guys work together and eat everything, you get the coli. If you're full, well, you better have a will," said Malfoy.

Rush, Brian, Geo, Kelsey, and Tori decided not to argue on this and sat around with their forks and knives in their hands.

"123 go!" said Malfoy.

Geo got discouraged as he ate tremendous amounts of Cheeseburgers and lucky for them they had milkshakes to wash them down. He ate them and began to eat some of the pizza. Rush too busy eating barbecue wings, wiped his mouth with a napkin and ate a mozzarella stick. Brian was digging into so many chicken strips and French Fries, he nearly puked and for Tori she was eating very slowly and Kelsey was too while the guys were being pigs at the dinner table.

For once, the rangers were full except for Kelsey.

"Kelsey, hurry!" said Tori.

"You have one minute," said Malfoy, "You must eat the giant carrot!"

"Please," said Rush, "I'm stuffed."

Kelsey looked at her friends and nodded, "For Jim!"

She ate the huge carrot without a fork or a knife. She chomped on the food very slowly. So slowly that it almost went down to her stomach. By the timer went ding, she helped the rangers finish the plates.

"Okay," said Malfoy, "Here's your piece of coli!"

The coli was green with a white stem, almost similar to the Mexican radish. The rangers nodded as they teleported to their homes.

"Okay, Pudgy haven't gotten to the houses yet," said Brian, "Kelsey, make a sandwich and put the coli inside. Geo, and the rest of the gang. Let's give him bait. Morph when you're finished and Zordon will tell us where he is."

Suddenly, Brian's communicator beeped and Brian activated it, "Yes?"

"The disgusting pig is at the food packaging plant," said Alpha.

"Great," said Brian, "Let's go, guys!"

The rangers parted ways and got the food. The rangers transformed and teleported to the meat packaging plant. The people screamed as the pig screamed for more food.

"Yo, ugly!"

Pudgy Pig looked at the rangers and snorted, "Oh, what do you want?"

"We want you to eat!" said Brian, "Show 'em guys!"

Brian held spaghetti, while Rush had tacos, next Geo had a Caesar salad, Tori had a box of leftover Chinese food and Kelsey had a sandwich, all on silver platters.

"Kelsey, you know what to do. Rangers, throw them!"

Tori, Geo, Rush, and Brian threw their plates toward the monster. He ate all of them while Kelsey put the Coli in. Kelsey threw the plate toward him and Pudgy Pig laughed as he ate it.

"Oh crap, I feel like… NO!"

Suddenly, he threw up all over the place and the weapons flew out of his mouth as the rangers caught them. Tori and Kelsey jumped up. Kelsey threw her daggers and Tori shot an arrow at the pig. Next, Geo and Rush jumped up and used their weapons with Brian bringing up the rear.

* * *

Rita's Palace…

"Make my monster!" said Rita, but then she crashed on the ground, "Oh forget it, I have a headache. Finish him for all I care!"

* * *

Meat Packaging Corp…

The rangers combined their weapons.

"Weapons Fusion! Power Blaster!" yelled Brian.

The pig looked nervous as the rangers pulled the trigger, causing an explosion of enormous proportions.

"Great," said Tori, "I'm going home."

The next day…

The rangers walked to Bob's Farm where a giant carrot was. Jim looked at Kelsey, "Do you want to try it?"

Kelsey looked at her friends and then the carrot, "Someone, catch me."

Kelsey fell down as Geo caught her. The rangers burst out laughing as the big carrot was in the sky. What will happen now?

Somewhere, in the sky a classic car was flying through the sky. And he closed his eyes as he saw a chest with blue eggs in them.

* * *

_**Next chapter, the Prince of the Dinosaur eggs arrive to warn Zordon that Rita may unleash the eggs to rule the world. However, his servants and Charlotte get captured and Rita wants to make sure that the eggs don't get to sea. Can the rangers rescue them? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! **_

**Chapter 9- The Prince of Eggs**


	10. 9: The Egg Prince

A/N: Hi, time for another chapter. I guess you should know that this is a two part episode once again, and this is the last multi-part story before the Green Ranger story… again. Anyway, you will be amazed about this chapter. So, please read and review! We're about to hit double-digits! Oh, and I split the It's Morphin' Time into parts!

**War of the Dumpster- Chapters 1-50 **

**War of Zedd- Chapters 51-100 (PART 2)**

**War of Vile- Chapters 101-153 (PART 3)**

This chapter may be a bit weird to you, and it will be weirder next chapter because if you have seen MMPR, (if you haven't seen it now, please do so!) Finster made a monster called Chunky Chicken and it was slaughtered in one episode. However, here's the catch… I can't tell you, but it will come out sooner or later.

However, I still have spin-offs available, I have It's Morphin' Time: Zeo, Shift Into Turbo, Go Galactic, Lightspeed Rescue, Time for Time Force (I think someone took this one, I don't know), Wild Access, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Dino Thunder Power Up, SPD Emergency, Magical Source, Mystic Force, and Overdrive Accelerate.

_Tori's POV…_

_Well, let's see. What happened to me today was that I had to go to the Youth Center for a dance competition between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. When will they EVER learn? I was also training for my archery class and the worst part was when my sister Kerry got there. I wanted to kill the living daylights out of her. But, however I think it was my fault something like this happened. You see, my friends and I met these people and I never expected our next adventure to be this weird. Flying Chickens are weird! All because we had to go fetch the great Power Eggs, and rescue my sister…_

**Episode 9: The Egg Prince**

At the Youth Center, the rangers were cleaning up for another Friday dance competition. Kelsey put up streamers quickly using Binford's new gun: The Multi-Nail gun 3000. However, the nails sometimes had no accuracy and they almost stabbed Charlotte. Charlotte wanted to kill Kelsey because Binford tools were not as good.

Brian reluctantly watched as Geo and Rush began playing with the red table cloth. Brian had no choice but to come up and smack both of them.

"You guys scare me, so therefore, I'll take it," said Brian.

Next, Marie and Mai came in smiling as they skipped to put the disco ball on just for a test drive. The lights on it began to shimmer around the Youth Center. Brian put a thumb up, telling them to turn them off.

"This dance competition is going to be a blast," said Tori, "Kerry?"

Tori turned around to notice the girl she was talking to wasn't there.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kerry?" asked Tori.

"The little girl that is supposed to be your little sister?" asked Kelsey, "I don't know."

"Yes, the annoying one!" said Tori.

"Well, how annoying can she possibly be?" asked Brian.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the blinds were closed. Geo was working on something when he fell off the ladder and hit his head.

"Geo, are you okay?" asked Rush as he helped him get to his feet.

"Annoying," said Tori.

A little girl walked in with braces and she had brown hair, dark eyes and wore a purple leather jacket instead of a black one, trying to imitate Tori's outfit.

Rita's Palace…

Rita walked down the stairs and looked at the telescope to notice a dimensional distortion somewhere in the sky and a white car coming out of it. After realizing what it was, she knew what to do.

"That's it!" yelled Rita.

The henchmen looked up in response. Squatt looked at her with a weird look, "What?"

"I know how to get rid of the Power Rangers! I need to go to that dimension and retrieve the Power Eggs! If I can get the Power Eggs, I can rule the world and stomp the Power Rangers! HA!" yelled Rita, "Finster!"

She walked into the lab to notice Finster's new monster that was created: Chunky Chicken.

"Ooh, a clay chicken," said Rita, "Put it in now!"

Finster nodded as he carried the clay chicken into the monster maker. Once he pulled the lever, a huge whistle came out as the clay monster went through the pipes and then a blue humanoid chicken appeared with a pair of hedge trimmers.

"All right," said Rita, "Now, to plan what to do next. I might as well kidnap someone… Hmm."

In the meantime, back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were cleaning up the Command Center when suddenly they heard the alarm.

"Alpha, quickly activate the sensors. I sense something coming toward Earth," said Zordon.

Alpha quickly turned on the lights and looked up to notice a Volkswagen beetle flying in the sky with three people present wearing ancient clothing.

"Zordon, these guys are from the tribe of Dinosaurs. They must be looking for us," said Alpha.

"Contact the Power Rangers at once," said Zordon, "It's the only way to tell them what's going on!"

Back at the Youth Center, Tori was giving Kerry a new head, "Listen! I love you very much. But, if you want attention, don't turn off the Youth Center because of it."

"But," said Kerry, "I didn't mean to."

"I know, but that's how you get negative attention. You almost killed one of my friends for doing that. Would you like to apologize?" asked Tori.

"Uh…," said Kerry, just in time for the communicator to go off, "What's that?"

"My beeper. Excuse me, I got to take this," said Tori.

The five rangers exited out and answered the communicators, "Rangers, there's something important I must tell you. The Egg Prince is here to talk to you about something important and I think it's time I tell you what's going on. Please report to the Command Center immediately."

"Egg Prince?" asked Geo, "What do we get? Eggs on sale for fifty-percent or something?"

The rangers ignored him as Tori began to speak.

"I need to take Kerry home. I'll join you guys later," said Tori.

The rangers nodded as Tori headed home with Kerry.

Rita's Palace…

Rita walked up toward the balcony in her stylish palace as she activated her telescope.

"You know? Change of plans. Putties, attack Tori and get me her sister," said Rita.

The Putties nodded as they disappeared toward her house. Back at their house, Tori and Kerry walked up to the front door and she opened it to reveal a huge brown package.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Kerry, "It's addressed to me!"

Tori looked at it and it was an unknown address to her. Could it possibly mean something like THIS?

The box exploded as gray creatures came out of the box and began to grab Kerry.

"Oh great," said Tori.

She kicked one in the face as it landed toward the couch. She released the Putties's grasp from her sister and pushed her out the door.

"Go! I got this!" said Tori.

Her house was like any normal house with the stairs going up as you reach the front door. With a kitchen on the other side and a living room with red couches and chairs. Also, a flat-screen TV was there with a screen door that led to the backyard. She jumped over the chair and grabbed her quiver and her ancient bow lying on the ground.

"I think it's time for some payback," said Tori.

She released the arrow on one of the Putties. It squirmed so much that it disappeared. She began to open the screen door, when suddenly the Putties punched her out, causing her to fly into the bushes. She looked around and thank gosh no one was out there. She reached for her buckler (morpher) and put the Pterodactyl coin in the slot.

"PTERODACTYL!"

Her ancient bow turned into the Power Bow, ready to fire an electric arrow.

"Ptera Arrow!"

She released three arrows on either side of the Putties and an explosion occurred causing them to fall and disappear. She demorphed and ran toward Kerry when suddenly something huge tackled Tori. She turned and she was shocked to see Chunky Chicken at her doorstep.

"Eww, who the hell are you?" asked Tori.

"I'm the Chunky Chicken and I'm here to grab your sister. She and the Prince will be great to release the Power Egg-OOF!"

Tori turned to notice Goldar, "Now she knows! Oh well, once she's used, we can use her as an appetizer for the Dinosaurs that hatch from it!"

"Dinosaurs? Real live Dinosaurs?" asked Tori.

"Correct!" said Chunky Chicken with another smack as they disappeared.

Tori ran back into the house and cleaned up everything, that way nothing looked out of the ordinary and teleported back to the Command Center.

At the Command Center, Tori teleported as the rangers and two other people looked at her.

"Hi, did I miss anything?" asked Tori, "Because we got a huge problem on our hands!"

The person next to her wore a pink robe with a white jacket around her with a silver crown and brown hair coming from the sides, "Have you seen my Brother?"

"No," said Tori, "Who are you?"

"I am Lila. I'm the Princess of the Dinosaur Kingdom and this is the servant, George!"

George was a bulky guy that never aged over 30. He had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a red cloak with black pants and boots.

"It's time we tell you about what Megazord said to us ten thousand years ago, and we were sent into exile in Hawaii when Rita went after the eggs the first time. Your ancestors got them back and were very lucky to get them back because inside of them contained real, live dinosaurs!" said Lila.

"Dinosaurs?" asked Brian, "The only Dinosaurs that survived after the meteor destroyed them all?"

"Yes," said Lila, "You see during Rita's attack, two dinosaur eggs were placed in a chest that was put out to sea in the hopes that they would end up someplace safe and that way the dinosaurs would be able to survive Rita's rampage. That year, Prince Henry of the Dinosaur Kingdom found them and Megazord sent us here to protect the eggs. Well, Rita Repulsa found out and captured the Prince. We were protecting them since she's escaped and they have been waiting for you guys to claim them."

"We claim the eggs?" asked Rush, "Wow. I would like to have a dinosaur for a pet."

"Just don't bring it to my house. My parents will flip!" said Geo.

"Anyway," said George, "You, the girl in pink. You said there was a huge problem!"

"Well," said Tori, "I took my sister home and then the Putties came out of some package. Kerry escaped them as I handled them, but then I was tackled over by some monster named Chunky Chicken and they were on the way to get the Power Eggs."

"Chunky Chicken?" asked Zordon, "Of course. The hedge trimmers or scissors or whatever weapon he uses can teleport him and whoever is with him as many as miles possible, like Hawaii."

"Where in Hawaii?" asked Rush, "Some volcanoes are still dormant."

"There's a forbidden island that was never there off of the island of Oahu. There is a dimension strip that can only be accessed with the proper equipment. So, I brought my wand that can create a dimensional portal between Oahu and the Forbidden Island," said Lila.

"If I were you, combine your zords into Megazord and let Lila take it from there," said Zordon.

"Right," said Brian.

The rangers summoned their zords not in uniform as they combined into the Megazord: Tank Mode.

"It just hit me," said Rush, turning to the others, "We're heading to Hawaii in this!"

"So?" asked Brian.

Kelsey nodded as she understood Rush, "Uh, Brian. We never took it out in the Pacific Ocean before. What would happen if it has a malfunction? We don't have waterproof armor around the tank!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way," said Brian, "Best speed to Hawaii!"

The tank fell off the cliff and landed on the beach where no one was there (thank goodness) and went into the water.

Meantime, Rita, Squatt, and Baboo were riding bikes in the sky with Goldar flying in the air, heading toward the island. Chunky Chicken used its hedge trimmers as he had a bag of two people in his hand as they both went in. It looked like they were going through some warp, but when they got out. Rita couldn't believe it! They arrived at the island. It had five statues of five different dinosaurs: A Mastodon, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, a Saber-Tooth Tiger, and a Tyrannosaurus.

"All right, we are at the Dinosaur Kingdom! HA!" yelled Rita, "I think it's time to give the Dinosaur Kingdom a big boom! Chunky Chicken throw me the Prince and the girl, I have a great assignment for you!"

The monster threw the living beings toward her as she threw her staff next to the monster. The Chicken grew ten times bigger as it destroyed the Tyrannosaurus statue. The people screamed as they ran toward their homes as Chunky Chicken began its rampage.

"Now to find those eggs," said Rita.

Back in the Pacific Ocean, the rangers relaxed as the tank was still going through the ocean, after feeling the ruptures from the magma, the rangers were having a nice easy ride, until they got there.

"Okay," said Lila, "Switch it to Megazord mode!"

Brian nodded as he pressed the button to change the Megazord to warrior mode. Lila took out a silver staff with a huge Pterodactyl on top. Tori smiled as the Princess winked, "Time to use the power of the Pterodactyl to open up this portal."

A pink beam struck the sky as a purple vortex occurred, sucking Megazord in. Geo, thinking that he was going to fly backwards put his arms on the console and he accidentally pressed buttons as the explosions occurred.

"Geo!" yelled Brian, "Stop using the Megazord's beam button as a place to hold on to!"

"Sorry Brian," said Geo, "Holy, crap!"

Suddenly, the rangers turned to notice Chunky Chicken.

"We need to hurry!" said Brian, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

They transformed and punched Chunky Chicken. Chunky Chicken growled as he used his hedge trimmer like scissor instrument on them. Megazord fell down on one of the buildings. One of them looked up, "Hey, look! It's the Dinosaur God Megazord! All hail!"

The rangers didn't know what they were talking about but Chunky Chicken was thrown toward the ground. He used his hedge trimmers and began to chop the Megazord's hips. The rangers kicked him with the Saber-Tooth Tiger foot.

"Dinosaur Megasword," yelled Brian.

The sword came out from the clouds as the Megazord caught it. He slashed Chunky Chicken and stabbed him again. Suddenly, the Megasword began to glow red as the rangers finish him off, but was attacked by Chunky Chicken's eggs.

"I will not die from your precious robot! Egg Bomb!"

A huge egg came from the Chicken as the Megazord fell down to its knees. The rangers fell in their seats with Lila and George collapsing with them. Suddenly, they noticed Rita in the sky.

"Power Rangers!" yelled Rita, "It's about time you showed up. Now, to get those eggs! And I have your friends, right in this bag. I shouldn't have said that!"

The Megasword struck the bag that Rita had making a hole in it for something inside to get out. It was a man who wore a blue cape with black pants and a black shirt and had silver gloves. He also had blonde hair, green eyes and a silver necklace around him with a staff. As Kerry was about to leave, Rita sealed her in as the Megazord revealed the Prince.

"Henry!" said Lila as the Prince entered the cockpit.

"Lila, I was afraid I was never going to come back," said Henry, "And who are these?"

"The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, sir," said Lila.

Henry smiled as he shook hands with each and every one of them, until he got to Tori, "Tori, do you know of a girl named Kerry."

"Yes, that's my sister. Is she alright?" asked Tori.

"Uh, yeah for now, but once she touches the eggs to give to Rita, we're doomed!"

Suddenly, the Megazord fell down as the Chunky Chicken came around to attack. Brian activated the Megasword to destroy his hair trimmers.

"Okay," said Brian, "Let's get rid of this chicken, then we'll rescue Kerry and save the Power Eggs."

"DINOSAUR MEGASWORD! SUPER LIGHTNING CUT!" yelled the rangers.

'_Super Lightning Cut!'_

The Megasword began to glow red as it slaughtered Chunky Chicken. Chunky Chicken screamed as he fell down to his doom. He exploded into thin air with flames hitting the ground. The people of the tribe looked in surprise as they saw what it was: The Megazord slaughtered the terrible monster. Meanwhile, back in the palace…

"My monster," said Finster, "Well, I think it's time to work a plan here. Maybe a little bit of regeneration could work."

Back at the island, the rangers watched as Rita left with Kerry screaming, "HELP!"

"Kerry!" said Tori.

_Will the Power Rangers save Kerry and the Power Eggs? Find out next time! _

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next episode, the rangers are faced with a conflict. Not also do they have to rescue Kerry, but they have to get the eggs before the members of the Dinosaur Kingdom, who are in second in command of the gods, turn to monkeys! And what was Finster's plan? Well, find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!  
**_

**Episode 10- Punishment Threat **

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters, but certainly has some meaning to it. Well, review and tell me your opinion. Please!**


	11. 10: Punishment

A/N: Here's the sequel to last chapter, enjoy! Double-Digits! If you haven't read Chapter 9, now would be a good time to read it. And due to the last chapter being short, this should make up for what I did last chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and if you want to a spin-off on this ask me in review or private message!

Continued From Chapter 9: Prince of Eggs Tori's POV… 

Well, after dropping off my sister, a monster named Chunky Chicken came and snatched my sister and Prince Henry. We learned that these guys are the leaders of the Dinosaur Kingdom, besides the fact that the Dinosaur Gods on our coins told us that they were protectors of REAL, REAL Dinosaur Eggs! I was so ecstatic that two dinosaurs haven't been extinct! But, they were threatened when Rita found them on the Kingdom Island, we destroyed Chunky Chicken, but from the look of Rita, she knew something was going to happen. I just hope to God she wouldn't do what I think she would do…

**Season 1, Episode 10**

Episode 10: Punishment 

The caves of Dinosaur Island were very dark as Rita and her henchmen walked through the dark corridors. Kerry quivered in fear as she tried to pinch herself, waking herself out of her dream. But, however, it wasn't. This was the real deal. She was finally dumped out of the bag and looked at Rita. She never liked her face and Rita smiled.

"Oh, you want to know what's so upsetting?" asked Rita.

"Your face?" asked Kerry.

Rita lowered her scepter and an explosion occurred next to Kerry. Kerry ducked as she felt the smoke intensify her nose. She got up, crawling for mercy but Goldar kicked her in the stomach as she crawled in pain. Rita walked up and poked her in the stomach with the scepter in a bad mood.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME! NOW, WALK!"

The Putties pulled her up and Kerry was hit in the head with her scepter, forcing her to move further. Kerry led Rita through another barrier when suddenly they reached a huge cave full of light with a brown chest on the rock.

"That's it!" said Rita, "The Power Eggs!"

Kerry looked at the henchmen and turned to Rita as she began to touch them.

"For once, the Power Eggs are-,"

She was interrupted as a pink spark hit her finger, "YEOW!"

"Are you okay?" asked Goldar.

"I forgot there was a magical barrier," said Rita.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Squatt.

"The only way we can touch them is..," said Rita, looking up in the sky to notice a rock ledge with a green crystal protecting the barrier.

"Is Chunky Chicken dead?" asked Rita.

"Yes," said Finster, looking at the ground.

"I need you to remake your monster, but make it powerful than before," said Rita.

"You got it," said Finster.

Without another word, Finster waltzed back to the palace to recreate Chunky Chicken.

However, back in the main city of the Dinosaur Kingdom, Prince Henry, Princess Lila, and George were in the middle of the city with the rangers. Prince Henry began to explain what was going on to them because Brian and the others noticed that the people were all looking to get the Power Eggs.

"This is what I have to go through when Rita comes," said Henry.

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Well, we failed the Dinosaur Gods once when we were protecting the eggs and we were given a second chance," said Lila.

"If we failed the second time, we would have the greatest punishment on the planet," said George.

"And what is your punishment?" asked Geo.

George turned around as the rangers gasped. A brown tail was coming out of his end with a tear coming down his eye.

"We will turn into monkeys," said Henry, showing a huge hand of a monkey.

"MONKEYS?" yelled the rangers.

"Yes," said George, "And what I heard from reports, our teenagers has turned into complete scoundrels thanks to Rita and it's very rocky."

"Where are the Power Eggs?" asked Tori.

Lila and George pointed to the desert and a huge mountaintop next to it, "Over there. But, you may need to use our Radbug if you plan to get there."

"Okay," said Kelsey, "What's a Radbug?"

"The Radbug is what we used to get from here to your dimension," said Henry.

Geo's smile went from happy to happier and then he jumped for joy, "Yes!" 

Command Center…

Alpha and Zordon were monitoring the rangers' progress as they were in the Radbug.

"Oh my," said Alpha, "Zordon, the rangers are making progress. They are heading toward the caves to retrieve the eggs."

"For once," said Zordon, "We may foil Rita Repulsa's plans again Alpha. Great work."

Alpha nodded, "Monitoring Angel Grove, nothing's there to report."

"Keep monitoring the rangers," said Zordon.

"Right Zordon," said Alpha.

Up in Rita's Palace…

Finster created a new clay monster that looked similar to the Chunky Chicken. He was pushed in the monster maker machine. Suddenly, the monster was reborn.

"I'm back," said Chunky Chicken, "But I got a new upgrade didn't I!"

"Certainly," said Finster, "You have now a crescent shaped crest on your head with the hedge trimmers this time. The scissors were weird, so I threw them out. Anyway, I need you to turn into Tori's sister and do something important for me."

"I'll be happy to hear your plan, boss!" said Chunky Chicken.

Back in the desert…

Henry had to get something and he would catch up with them later. So, Brian, Rush, Geo, Kelsey, and Tori ran across the desert to the caves with their weapons in hand, ready to fight.

"Okay," said Brian, "We're almost there!"

Suddenly, as they ran toward the caves, dynamite was thrown toward the ground and explosions occurred around them. Brian looked up as kids flipped over the cliffs and landed on two feet.

"The kids!" said Tori.

Suddenly, they turned into clay monsters.

"Or Putties," said Brian.

The Putties jumped around Brian. Brian stood ready as one of them began to attack him. He kicked the Putty up in the face as he landed on the ground. He used a spinning hook kick on one of them and used the ancient sword and slashed their bodies. He punched one of the Putties and flipped backwards as he tossed the Putties backwards and landed on the ground. Rush jumped over more of them and slashed them with his ancient axe. He blocked one of them and kicked the one in front of him in the face. He turned to Brian as more came toward him. He slashed his way through them. Geo jumped up without a care and used his lance as a pole. He jumped up and kicked the Putties. He climbed on the cliff and jumped backwards and slashed them with his lance, knocking each one of them. Kelsey threw her daggers through the clay monsters as the piercing of the dagger knocked them down. She punched one of them causing the other one to faint. More Putties came down as Tori tried to shoot them, but was punched and the rangers were stuck.

"I think we need to- Kerry!" yelled Tori.

The rangers turned to notice Kerry crying to Tori, "It was horrible!"

Suddenly, a white car appeared and Prince Henry got out as they saw the Putties.

"This is Prince Henry. Go with him," said Tori.

"Don't worry," said Henry, "She's in good hands." 

The Radbug flew in the sky and headed toward the caves. Brian turned to the Putties and looked at his friends.

"Rangers, It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!" 

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS!"

Their weapons turned to from ancient to the revived weapons as they headed and combined weapons.

"Power Blaster, fire!"

The blaster destroyed all of the Putties. The rangers then took apart the Power Blaster and continued on toward the caves.

"I hope Rita doesn't do anything stupid!" said Tori.

Back in the Radbug…

Prince Henry landed at the caves with Kerry. Kerry followed Henry to the eggs.

"Watch for Rita," said Henry.

"Okay," said Kerry, snickering.

Outside, the Power Rangers reached the caves.

"All right," said Tori, "I'm coming Kerry!"

The five rangers ran toward the caves.

Inside, Henry took out the green crystal and the mystical barrier diminished in thin air. Suddenly, he saw Kerry transform.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

Henry couldn't believe it. It was the Chunky Chicken, modified. He shot his crescent like beam at the ledge that Henry was standing on. He fell and landed on the ground as the Putties picked up the case. Rita turned to notice the Power Rangers walking in the caves. She took out a scepter and blew rocks to come down in between them. The rangers tired their very best to get out of this but couldn't.

"I can't believe this!" said Geo, "We're caved in!"

"On both sides," said Kelsey.

"Well, what are we going to do, any of our sword attacks and the Power Blaster will make a huge cave-in," said Rush.

"Not my bow," said Tori.

Rush wanted to protest, but Tori honestly knew what she was doing. She aimed her bow toward the bottom rock and released the arrow. An explosion occurred and the rocks collapsed.

"Don't say a word," said Tori.

The rangers arrived to notice that Rita opened up the Dinosaur Eggs. Tori used her arrows and shot Rita's back causing the eggs to go to the rangers. The Power Rangers then noticed Kerry, strapped to the wall. Brian released her with the Power Sword as the rangers left the cave.

"After them! Please!" yelled Rita, "Get them!"

Rita and the others ran to notice that the five rangers were standing up on the cliff with Kerry hiding in the rocks. Rita grumbles as she took her staff and aimed it at the rocks, but suddenly, lasers were being shot faster than light as it flipped out of her hands and landed on the slate. She turned to Brian as he began to point at her.

"Rita Repulsa, your acts against the Dinosaur Kingdom and Earth are through. We're taking the Power Eggs!" said Brian.

"And there's not a thing you can do about it," said Kelsey.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" 

"Black Mastodon!" 

"Blue Triceratops!"

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pink Pterodactyl!"

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

"Attack, Putties!" yelled Rita.

The Putties came up and attacked the rangers with Goldar from behind.

"Power Sword!"

"Power Ax!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!" 

"Power Bow!"

Brian jumped up and kicked the Putties as he ran into Goldar. Goldar slashed Brian in the face as Rush slashed Goldar in the back. Geo and Kelsey were fighting off the Putties and as for Tori, she was aiming her bow and arrow at the Chunky Chicken. Chunky Chicken yelped as he was electrocuted by the power of the arrow. The chicken monster fell backwards and rolled on the floor. The Chunky Chicken got up as it used its hedge trimmers. The hedge trimmers hit the rangers as they flipped over and landed on the ground. The rangers stood in a line formation as they combined their weapons.

"Power Blaster, fire!"

The five-pulse blast destroyed the Chunky Chicken monster. However, Rita had other plans. Squatt and Baboo were grabbing the eggs and Prince Henry ran to get him. He had furry hands, furry legs and body and his tale was full length. He grabbed the eggs. The rangers ran to help him. The struggle was intense. Squatt and Baboo needed the eggs to destroy the world but the rangers want the eggs back. Suddenly, Zordon was on the communicator.

"Rangers, throw the eggs into the sea. It is the only way to make sure the Power Eggs are safe!" said Zordon.

"Right," said Brian.

Brian took out his Blade Blaster and shot Squatt, causing him to fall down. Baboo tried to grab it, but Tori got it and threw the eggs over the cliff.

"No!" yelled Rita, "Chunky Chicken, grow!"

She threw her scepter down in the dirt. An earthquake appeared as the monster they knew grew to an enormous monster.

"Dinozords, arise," said Brian, "If they are still there." 

The rangers turned to notice the Dinozords running through the mountains from the Dinosaur Kingdom. Brian and the rangers jumped into their cockpits.

"Okay," said Brian, "Power Crystals, Now!"

The rangers nodded as the crystals were inserted.

"Arise, Megazord!" yelled Brian.

The zords combined into the tank and then into the Megazord itself. The Megazord stood ready to fight. As Brian was trying to find out how to use the Mastodon Shield, that he never saw, Rush saw the Chunky Chicken coming toward them. He reached for the console and punched the chicken. The chicken fell backwards. Brian looked at him, "Thanks." 

Kelsey looked at her screen, "Um, Brian? I have the Mastodon Shield on my console."

"Oh," said Brian.

The Chunky Chicken used the crescent on the tip of his head. A rainbow laser shot from its head.

"Mastodon Shield!" said Brian.

Kelsey pressed the button and the head of the Mastodon zord appeared. The laser was deflected and it shot Chunky Chicken in the stomach. It fell down and rolled in the dirt. Brian smiled as the Megazord was going to finish off this petty creature.

"Dinosaur Megasword!" yelled Brian.

The Chunky Chicken screamed as the red background appeared once again and the Megasword fell from the sky. The Megazord picked it up and it began to charge.

"Super Lightning Cut!"

The voice echoed what the rangers said as the Megazord slaughtered Chunky Chicken. It screamed as it fell down to the ground and exploded into a million pieces.

Over at Rita's Palace…

Rita smacked each and every one of them.

"I hope you are happy," said Rita, "We could've easily beat the rangers! But, no! You had to throw the eggs to the edge of the Dimension! Who knows where they could have ended up!"

Finster went to go back, but Rita pulled him back, "You are never ever making those monsters again. Understood?"

"Okay," said Finster as she walked to her throne room and slammed the door.

Back at Angel Grove, in a distant place away from the people, Prince Henry, Princess Lila, and George all bowed down as they gave their thanks to the Power Rangers.

"I must say, thank you for saving us again from another punishment from the Megazord (aka the Dinosaur God!)," said Henry.

"Anytime," said Brian.

"Prince Brian, Knights Kelsey, Geo, and Rush, thank you," said Henry.

"And what about me?" asked Tori.

"Oh, and I'm sorry Princess Tori," said Henry, "It's nice to meet you. Now, we can go back to our heavenly place from where we belong."

"It was so nice meeting you," said Lila, "I learned a lot from you humans." 

"Thank you," said George.

The three members of the Kingdom went into the Radbug. The rangers waved good-bye as the Radbug disappeared back to where they were. The rangers saw the sun set into the darkness and as they walked home together they stopped to watch the five dinosaurs in their ranger color watching them from below and they saw them. They now have a war that they can't back out of and they will do anything in their power to fight Rita Repulsa.

"Who wants to go have a bite to eat?" asked Geo, "My treat."

What does she have up on her sleeve next? Well, find out on Episode 11! End of Chapter 

Next Episode, a group of teenagers from Brian's orchestra finds a mystical lamp. Rita however wants it and wants the Genie to destroy the Power Rangers? What can he do? Will he defeat them? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Episode 11- The Genie Weeps 


	12. 11: The Genie Weeps

A/N: 7 more episodes remain until the sixth ranger appears. So, I hope you can't wait to read the next couple of episodes. I have storylines for Geo, Tori, Kelsey, and Rush because Brian's storylines will probably overlap with the sixth ranger ones, like in Chapter 18, which will come shortly. Well, I don't know what else to say but here it is. If you remember the episode Switching Places, which was the 8th episode in Season 1 of MMPR, you may remember the Genie. Well, it's time to hear the original story. Here it is: Chapter 11: The Genie Weeps.

Oh, yeah for every 10 episodes, there's a re-cap on what happened, if you just managed to join us. SOME OF YOU JUST WANT TO GET TO THE UPDATED ONE, AND BE LAZY (no offense to all), BUT IF YOU GUYS DO THAT, YOU WILL GET LOST BECAUSE YOU NEVER READ THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS! THAT'S WHY I DID THIS! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPTIALS, WHATEVER!

Brian will discuss the first two, then Rush, Geo, Kelsey, and Tori. So, enjoy. If you know what happened already, then skip the POVs.

* * *

_Brian's POV… (Chapters 1 and 2)_

_So's here's what's happened so far…_

_At first, the five of us were highly active and great teenagers, who didn't care about dirt. But, suddenly, when a shuttle landed on the moon to make a space station out of it, they found a dumpster, which released Rita Repulsa and her gang of evil. Putty Patrollers ambushed Rush, Geo, Tori, Kelsey, and me outside our Youth Center when suddenly they were captured and I was sent to the Command Center. There, I met Zordon, the all powerful wonderful being and Alpha. I received a morpher and gave the others access to become Power Rangers, and we put up a good battle. However, the shuttle was taken by a huge monster known as the Giant, and we had no choice but to retreat. We were told that we were descendants of the five ancient tribes and we had to stop her. However, she sent down the shuttle in the city. The rangers heard what was going on and began to get the shuttle, but were ambushed by Rita's monster: Bones, luckily Bones materialized at the amusement park. Rush's intuition saved me and my friends and then we were sent into a dimension, where we found the shuttle! We grabbed the shuttle and destroyed Bones, but we had one more monster to deal with. That's right! The Giant!_

_We were stuck but suddenly the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord came to our aid and we obliterated him. However, we weren't out of the woods yet…_

_Rush's POV… (Chapters 3 and 4)_

_On the second week of being rangers, we were doing combat training. We weren't being nice to our weapons. But, I came across a great discovery about the Land of Despair and the Power Weapons. We were eager to go and we went because Charlotte and Mai were trapped there. The girls went one way, while we went another way. We were ambushed by Putties, Goldar, and the Minotaur. We resurrected the other Dinozords, but it didn't work out to our potential. So, we retreated and the girls turned to stone, except for Tori and Kelsey. We were concerned because we had no choice but to stay overnight. The next day however, the guys and I found the others and we went to the temple, where there was an evil sword. Geo took it out and nearly killed us, then it was Brian. But, Brian snapped out of it and threw the sword at the wall, revealing the five weapons. We retrieved them in the nick of time and we demolished the Minotaur using the Power Blaster and rescued Charlotte and Mai. But, Rita had another stupid plan beyond belief…_

_Geo's POV… (Chapters 5 and 6)_

_This was now the third week of being a ranger. And it wasn't a fun one. A couple of teenagers had to answer riddles to some guy named King Sphinx. Who was really a monster in disguise as a game show host, at first Kelsey was sent into the trees and so did everybody else including me. Even Alpha was trapped, but Brian wasn't. He was trapped in a desert that he was daydreaming about. The Tyrannosaurus gave him a dream and said if we did not combine as one, we would be dead. Brian took the advice and searched for the Power Crystals. We were released from the trees and the Dinozords arrived. We combined into the Megazord and took down our first monster with the Megasword…_

_Kelsey's POV… (Chapters 7 and 8)_

_The fourth and fifth week of being a ranger was interesting due to the fact that we killed two monsters in two weeks. The first was the Gnarly Gnome, who was a Gnome that was invisible. We had to rescue Marie, her brother, gang and girls that were under his spell. We released the spell and took down Gnarly Gnome's invisibility spell._

_Then I met an overweight kid and we were talking about food. But, Rita was on a crash diet. So, she sent Pudgy Pig to steal the world's food supply. Did I forget that she stole our weapons? We went to this gnome named Malfoy who had Coli, a special herb to make the monster puke. It was an eating contest and the best part was that we won the food and we got our weapons back to kill the fat lard that stole the food. We killed him with the Power Blaster and all was well, until this happened…_

_Tori's POV… (Chapters 9 and 10)_

_While we were decorating for some dance competition, the Egg Prince came. He was part of the Dinosaur Kingdom and he was talking about the certain Power Eggs. They had real dinosaurs that we had to retrieve since Rita found out. She was already on the island, but her Chunky Chicken was there when we got there. We destroyed it, but when Rita was dragging my sister who was already kidnapped, the prince told us if they failed saving the eggs, they would turn into monkeys. Not cool at all. We followed Henry to the cave, and there was a struggle. The eggs went out to sea and Rita got mad as she recreated Chunky Chicken to destroy them. We rescued Kerry and slaughtered Chunky Chicken with the Mastodon Shield and the Megasword. It is already mid- March and so far, we've been winning 7-0. I hope we don't get over our next adventure. Actually, the next episode, we meet a Genie named La Jinn. Hmm…_

**Season 1, Episode 11**

**Episode 11: The Genie Weeps**

It was a quiet night at Rita's palace, everybody but Squatt was asleep. He was fishing from the moon using an ancient rod that he never used in ten thousand years.

"I can't believe this rod can go more than one-hundred thousand feet to the Earth's surface," said Squatt.

Suddenly, Rita Repulsa woke up as she walked toward Squatt.

"SQUATT! You know people need their sleep. You were fishing for the last hour and a half. What were you thinking?" asked Rita.

"Just-," said Baboo, when suddenly he heard a CLANG. He pulled it up very quickly as he got a golden lamp that was very shiny.

"The lamp of La Jinn," yelled Rita, "Ooh!"

Rita grabbed the lamp and rubbed it to reveal a ghost like genie. He looked like the Egyptian God Anubis with a blue crown on his head and his lower half was all but gas.

"Attack Angel Grove!" yelled Rita.

The monster laughed as he and the lamp disappeared to Angel Grove. It was near four in the morning, and the rangers were fast asleep in their homes, dreaming of their last battles. Suddenly, Brian's communicator started beeping. His eyes opened up and he rolled across to the headboard to get the communicator.

"You need something Zordon?" asked Brian.

"Brian, I called the others. Get to the city, a monster is attacking the park," said Zordon.

"Right," said Brian.

He changed into his clothes and got in his red convertible to the park. He left a note saying that there was an emergency and he had to get there. He was sure they would understand.

He got to the park where the other rangers are tired as they saw La Jinn, now revealing his bottom half. He wore blue pants.

"You think you can stop me? I'm the incredible La Jinn! A genie!" said La Jinn. He released a pink energy beam from his hands. They began to reach for their morphers.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

An explosion of high velocity occurred as when they turn their morphers to release the energy, the energy began to make them glow as the explosion caused them to fall as they morphed. Brian jumped up to take out his Power Sword. He attacked him, but it didn't work because La Jinn moved so quickly. The rangers attacked with their weapons, but La Jinn used a powerful beam that was so great, that his beam hit the lamp instead of them. The lamp fell somewhere else as he disappeared, because Rita was not holding the lamp. The rangers looked at each other.

"Who's La Jinn?" asked Rush.

"I wonder what that was that flew in the distance and why he had to disappear!" said Geo.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," said Tori, "But, we have to get up in two hours, we better get some sleep."

"Agreed," said Kelsey.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later," said Brian.

The rangers nodded as they went home, even Brian had to get back home and put the car in the driveway. It was a Tuesday morning, and the rangers were in school heading to their first period class, which was American Lit. Rush ran up to Brian in a curious mood as they walked in the classroom. They dragged chairs to a certain spot, where they could whisper.

"What was with that monster earlier tonight?" asked Rush.

"I know," said Brian, "But, I wonder if he was ordered to do it. Because what it looked like was something like a lamp."

"A lamp?" asked Geo.

"As in Genie?" asked Kelsey.

"Genies?" asked Tori.

"Last time I checked, Genies are a myth," said Rush, "It's been in libraries, etc."

"Even on Wikipedia, but it sometimes lies," said Geo.

The rangers turned to Geo and Geo laughed, "Just kidding."

Suddenly, a teenager that was close to Brian's age smiled with a couple of people bringing a gold lamp.

"Hey, Bri!"

Brian turned to Charlotte as she turned to her friend with dark hair, blue eyes and wore a white shirt and black jeans carrying the gold lamp.

"Drake. What's that?" asked Brian, trying to be clueless.

"Silly goose. It's a lamp," said Drake, "The lamp of an existing Genie!"

The rangers turned to each other and then to Drake. This was NOT good for them at all.

"You found a lamp?" asked Brian.

"Interesting," said Geo.

"I am really intrigued," said Rush, "Where did you find it?"

"Down by the lake at Angel Grove Park," said Drake.

"Really?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, that's when I heard the Power Rangers were attacking some genie," said Drake.

"Oh," said Kelsey, "And…"

"The genie disappeared," said Drake.

There was silence between the rangers and Drake's friends for at least five minutes before the bell rang to first period. The rangers and Drake's friends sat down in their desks as the morning for instruction began for the teenagers at Angel Grove High.

Rita's Palace…

"I got to find that lamp," she said, walking to the telescope. She aimed her telescope at the city to notice Drake with the lamp in his hand.

"I must have it," said Rita, "I'll wait till they're out of where they are, then take the lamp from them and use La Jinn to become a Monster!"

It was after school and the sun was about to set in the west. The Power Rangers were heading to the Youth Center, talking to each other about the school day when suddenly they saw La Jinn.

"Hey guys," said Brian.

The rangers hid around the rock as they saw what was going on. La Jinn gave them Power Morphers that were fake, toy Dinozords like theirs, even costumes and all that jazz.

"They're singing his praises," said Geo.

"You're right about that," said Tori.

"You are the best," said Drake, "I really want to be your friend."

"Really? Well, I don't have any friends," said La Jinn.

"Well, you do now," said one of his friends.

"I can't believe it. He really is a genie," said Tori.

When they ran toward La Jinn. La Jinn gasped as he saw them, "You!"

"Hey, we weren't really sure if you were actually real," said Brian.

"Well, now you know," said La Jinn.

"LA JINN!"

The rangers turned to notice Rita Repulsa and her gang, "Hand over the lamp or I will destroy it."

Tori stood in front, "Listen, you psychopathic bitch. You are not taking La Jinn anywhere."

"Well then you will have to die," said Rita, "Putties, annihilate them."

Squatt took out gray Play-doh and threw it on the floor. The clay came out of the containers and an army of clay putties appeared.

"Drake, get La Jinn out of here, we can handle them," said Brian.

"Okay," said Drake.

La Jinn, Drake and Drake's friends ran to safety with the lamp in their hands, but Rita shot Drake's arms, causing the lamp to explode as it fell on the ground.

"MY LAMP!" yelled La Jinn.

"Keep going," said Brian.

They kept running and the rangers took out their Ancient weapons and looked for any publicity. Brian slaughtered them with his sword and kicked one of them in the face. He stabbed the other in the face and kicked the other next to him. Rush dodged the Putties and sliced them with his axe. Geo took apart his lance and stabbed the Putties. He flipped backwards and combined them. He threw part of his lance and stabbed the putties like a spear. He pulled it out as they fell backwards and died. Kelsey stabbed the rest of the putties and kicked one of them in the face. And as for Tori she turned on her arrows to set an explosive charge. She released the arrow with her bow and it exploded into their faces. Rita screamed as they retreated. The rangers put away their weapons and Brian began to call Drake's phone.

"Hey, the Putties are gone," said Brian.

"Well, we have a genie weeping," said Drake, "We're at the park."

"Okay," said Brian.

The rangers ran across the sidewalk and into the trees.

(Kelsey and Rush are on Battle Saur 2, Brian is on Battle Saur 1, Geo and Tori are on Battle Saur 3, commercial break)

(Dinozords are running to the scene, commercial break ends)

The rangers ran to the park and noticed La Jinn tearing like a waterfall.

"La Jinn," said Brian.

La Jinn continued to cry. Tori took out a bunch of tissues as he began to blow into them.

"What's wrong?" asked Tori.

"My lamp is shattered. Without my lamp, I have no power to do anything," he said.

Kelsey looked down at the ground to notice a golden piece and another one over there. She picked them up and suddenly they magically went back together.

"Guys!" said Kelsey, "These pieces just clicked together. I think they came from his lamp!"

"Well, while we were running, some of the pieces fell all over town. We can find them and bring the lamp back together for La Jinn to go back in his lamp."

"That's a great idea," said Geo, "The question is why did Rita destroy it?"

Brian nodded, "Well, let's see."

Drake looked at them, "Well, when the monsters attack the city, they became big and strong like La Jinn. You don't think she would do that would she?"

"Unless, she plans to trap him in a teapot or something," said Tori, "We need to get these pieces and protect La Jinn from Rita. Who's with me?"

"Agreed," said the teenagers as they split off to find the pieces.

Rita's Palace…

"No! The rangers are finding the pieces to seal back La Jinn. Finster, is that teapot ready?"

"Almost," said Finster, gluing the handle to the teapot and then using his magic, it glued to the lamp instantly.

"There, done," he said.

Rita grabbed the teapot and disappeared to the park. She turned to La Jinn and La Jinn began to run, but the teapot dragged La Jinn inside.

"You could run, but you couldn't hide from me! They were pretty stupid in leaving you alone," said Rita, "HA!"

Hours passed and the sun was about to set. The rangers found most of the pieces as they all turned into the lamp, but they were missing one more piece, the red top to pull the top off.

"We need that piece," said Brian, "And where's La Jinn?"

"RIGHT HERE!" yelled Rita, "GROW!"

Her golden teapot released a red beam as La Jinn appeared mega-sized. The rangers watch as he threw trees and destroyed buildings. The gang ran away as the rangers stood there, "We need to stop him!" said Brian, "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the guys.

"Okay," said the girls.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

La Jinn growled as he took out his staff and launched a Dark Beam at the rangers. The rangers dodged the attack and headed to a safe spot.

"Arise, Dinozords!" said Brian.

La Jinn turned around as the zords combined into the Megazord. The rangers got in the cockpit and activated the systems, ready to go. They took out the Dinosaur Megasword and slashed La Jinn, but he used his drill like spear and speared the chest plate. The rangers took heavy damage on the armor and the power cells.

"We'll go help them find the last piece," said Geo, "Kelsey, Tori, let's go!"

Brian nodded as Geo and the girls set their controls to automation while Brian set his on automatic and works on Geo's station, "Quickly, let's slash him down."

"With that much power we have left, it could literally destroy our Megazord. I say we try to find a way to charge power to the weapons!" said Rush.

"Well, you could take off the starboard side of the Megazord and charge it from there," said Brian, "Can we do that?"

"I think so," said Rush.

Brian ran over to Tori's station that was behind Rush on the left side (right side if you were watching the television) and activated the systems to turn off the starboard power. Rush pressed the charge button and the Megasword was charging so fast that it began to become a lightsaber.

"Super Lightning Cut!"

The sword slashed La Jinn as he fell backwards with a huge line of fire on his skin.

"He took heavily damage in his internal organs," said Rush.

Outside, Geo encountered the last piece. Rita who was watching her monster lose turned around to notice the red top attaching to the lamp. A pink glow trapped La Jinn back in the lamp.

"Power Rangers, you will get it one day!" yelled Rita as she disappeared. The Megazord posed and nodded.

Brian took the lamp and brought it to the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha needed to hear this to see what they could do.

"Well, he would make a great ally. But, he has to go into the sea. Rita's forces cannot touch him. We don't want to make the same mistake twice," said Zordon.

"Understandable," said Tori.

The rangers nodded as they teleported to the beach. It was now the middle of the night and La Jinn was wondering why they had to do it.

"It would be dangerous if you were used for evil again," said Brian.

"We nearly slaughtered you," said Rush.

"And if they use you, they can destroy the city with your power," said Geo.

"We know that you wouldn't accept this," said Kelsey.

"But we had no choice in the matter," said Tori, "Zordon told us to do so."

"I see," said Jin, "Well, tell Zordon that I said thank you. See you soon."

The rangers put the lamp in the ocean and the waves carried it to the deepest part of the sea as the rangers said their goodbyes in the midst of the night.

**_End of Chapter…_**

**_A/N: Next Episode, Geo meets a woman named Tracy, who was a very intelligent girl. So intelligent, she could make a bomb out of chemicals that were explosive, but is also into monsters. However, Rita doesn't like it and sends a monster named Eye Guy to take care of this matter by giving her nightmares of her father being a vampire eating criminals. Can Geo take care of this threat with the help of the others? Find out on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_**

**_Episode 12- An Intelligent Nightmare_**

Other Episodes Coming Up: (13-23 official chapter titles)

13- The Poisoned Apple

14- Super Shrink Me

15- Rush's Challenge

16- Allergic to Soccer

17- The Forbidden Ranger

18- Brian vs Lance

19- Scorpina Arrives

20- Megazord's Doomsday

21- Dragonzord's Rampage

22- Five Makes Six


	13. 12: An Intelligent Nightmare

A/N: Here's next chapter. This time featuring Eye Guy, and I'm letting you know that there's only 5 more chapters before the Green Ranger. And I was thinking of writing a theme song for this, but I need some help, so if you have spare time, it would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and the Shogun Coins will be used for another saga…

Oh, and a Promo before I begin…

Dinosaur Age- Prehistory! 

A desert is shown with five statues of a Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger.

"Reveal yourselves, legendary mecha of light!" 

The Dinosaurs turn to Dinozords and transform to the Megazord: Tank Mode, then the Megazord.

"Together, they make a god that's unstoppable! Deluxe Gattai! Mighty Morphin' Megazord. From Bandai FOR $15 at the nearest Toys R Us!"

A/N: If you want something similar to that, I will be more than happy to make Megazord Promos.

Geo's POV…

This next episode scared me. Scared me so bad, I envisioned vampires when I woke up earlier today. But, Rita had some nerve to send a monster to haunt me and some other girl. Well, read on…

Season 1, Episode 12

Episode 12- An Intelligent Nightmare

The morning sun broke through the night slumber. A young girl who was no more than the age of fourteen walked across the street away from her house with the bright yellow-orange celestial object, we know as the sun rose up in the sky with a pink hue surrounding the glowing object as the girl brought a black book with red eyes on it. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt with white shorts and she wore red glasses that made her look like a nerd. Correction: She is a nerd.

In the meantime, she reached Angel Grove High School on a Saturday morning, where she sat on one of the green benches and began to open her book. Suddenly, she saw Geo on his skateboard out for a morning ride. He jumped up and aimed his skateboard at the top of the bench. She turned around and got off quickly as he slid on the bench and jumped off.

"Cool huh?" asked Geo.

The girl laughed without a care, "You nearly decapitated my head with that skateboard." 

Geo's face changed expressions, "I'm very sorry."

The girl shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Anyway, my name is Tracy. I actually transferred here because of my father, etc." 

"What does your dad do for a living?" asked Geo.

"My father is a police officer for the Angel Grove Police Department. He's really great at his job. But, he doesn't act like a hero," said Tracy.

"I see," said Geo, noticing the book of Dracula in her hand, "What's with Dracula?"

"I love monsters. I would give any day to see the monsters. You know, like Rita's monsters," said Tracy, "You know? Like King Sphinx and that outrageous Gnarly Gnome."

Geo nodded noticing that she actually was intrigued about those two monsters, "Yeah, definitely. Some of them freaked me out for some reason."

"Like who?" asked Tracy.

"Pudgy Pig," said Geo.

Tracy burst out laughing, "Yeah, what a pig!"

Up in space, our enemy has been watching over Geo and Tracy.

"Ah, for once someone wants to meet one of my monsters. But, which one? For an intelligent girl, she has some nerve. Finster!" yelled Rita.

She walked toward the lab, where Finster just finished making another monster to be put on the display case. It was a monster that his whole body was made up of eye balls. Rita smiled at Finster's idea. He was known as Eye Guy, and Rita did not like the name given to it, but it was better than nothing. Finster put the monster on the conveyor belt. The monster traveled through the belt into the chamber. The annoying whistle screamed and the monster was going through the pipes and exploded through. He had small white eye balls that were brown and eyes that formed together to make a body with a huge eye as a head.

"Wonderful!" said Rita, "Now, start this wretched scheme!"

"Well, what did you want to do? I can trap people and make visions."

"Can you make a vision that's so great, that you can make a girl's father turn into a vampire?" asked Rita.

Eye Guy nodded as he turned into a bulky man wearing a black police uniform with a gold badge on his right side. He has a black police hat with a night stick and a patrol magnum on the right side, with fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Now find Tracy and get some criminal to arrive. Make her believe that her real father is a vampire!"

"Okay," he said, "I'll fool little Tracy into my web of sin." 

Outside at the park of Angel Grove, Tracy was talking to Charlotte and Mai about going to the nearest bowling alley tonight. Tracy nodded and couldn't wait to go. She was sitting on a rock at the lake. She notice and actually heard someone rustle through the bushes to see a man wearing a t-shirt and a green bandana attack her. She screamed, but the guy wouldn't let go. Suddenly, when she thought that was going to be the end of her, she felt herself being released. She turned to notice a police officer. He punched the criminal and bit him really hard. The criminal screamed as he died to notice blood coming out of his veins.

Now, Tracy was in shock. Her hands are sweaty and her heart was beating faster than ever. She decided to just walk it off by going to the Youth Center. But, she heard her name from behind.

She stopped and turned to see the police officer. She gasped as she saw her father with blood on his teeth.

"Hello, Tracy," he said.

She backed away slowly and ran off. He laughed as he turned back into Eye Guy.

"Fantastic!"

He walked into the woods as the police officer was ready to 'bite' crime. Tracy knew what she needed to do. And as a result, she headed for the Youth Center.

At the Youth Center, Brian and Rush were lifting weights, Tori and Kelsey were sitting down, and talking to Charlotte and Mai and Geo was reading a book and sipping one of Ernie's decent, mysterious shakes. Turning around to see Brian and Rush argue about politics, he noticed Tracy sitting on the bench in shock. Her face was white as a ghost and she was shaking like she had seizures or something. Geo walked over as soon as he saw the spooked out face.

"Tracy, you okay?" asked Geo.

Tracy pointed to the TV set. Geo looked in shock as the dead criminal had blood around his body with the marks of a vampire.

"What happened?" asked Geo.

"I was attacked by that man, but a police officer punched and kicked him. Then, he bit him. It was horrible, and…" 

"And?" asked Geo.

"That… that officer is my father!" yelled Tracy.

Geo looked at Tracy and then looked at the dead man. Is it true? Or was it fake? Brian and Rush ran toward the steps seeing the lying dead people on TV.

"Oh my!" said Brian, "Who did that!"

Geo nodded, "That's what I want to know." 

Rush looked at Geo, "You sure you want to find out?"

"Yeah," said Geo.

It was late at night at Angel Grove Park. For two hours, Tracy and Geo were watching what was going on with her father, but they realized that it was midnight and nobody was there. Others also heard of this from Geo, and they couldn't find anything wrong. It was now fifteen minutes past midnight and Geo walked toward Tracy.

"I believe that all of this is your imagination," said Geo.

Tracy nodded, "I guess so. Maybe, it was someone acting like my father." 

"You may never know," said Geo.

Tracy smiled as they turned around to notice her father in front of them. Geo looked around to see her father in the patrol car and another one.

"So, Blue Ranger. We meet at last," said the person.

Tracy looked at Geo, "Is this true?"

Geo rolled his eyes, "You didn't hear what he said."

Tracy winked at him and nodded to notice her so-called father turn into Eye Guy.

"A monster!" yelled Tracy.

"The weirdest one yet, who are you?" yelled Geo.

"I am Eye Guy. Rita's monster of Illusions, and you intelligent ones are very stupid to watch innocent prey. Because, there will always be someone watching YOU!"

"Eye Guy?" asked Tracy, "What a lame monster!"

"Oh, I'll show you lame!" said Eye Guy, "I should shut your trap, you idiotic fool!"

He shot golden beams from his main eye which let Tracy and Geo to dodge the attack.

"TRICERATOPS!" yelled Geo.

The morpher faced him and opened up as a blue beam came out of his morpher and a picture of a Triceratops appeared next. Geo jumped up and took out his Blade Blaster. As he pulled the trigger, Eye Guy deflected it, and Geo fell backwards de-morphing and landing in front of Tracy.

"Geo!" yelled Tracy.

The main eye began to flash as the eye shot a blue beam, enclosing the heroic Blue Ranger and Tracy in the eye. Meanwhile, in Rita's palace, Rita smacked the bar.

"Yes!" said Rita, "It worked after all!"

Geo woke up from his unconscious state as he saw Tracy, scared of what mess they got into. It was a pink background with rocky surfaces and a huge house in front of them that had a sign of death between the two rangers.

"This is weird," said Geo, "This must be a dimension."

"Well, we better get going," said Tracy.

They journeyed through when suddenly an earthquake appeared. The place went back and forth and then repeated the same process. Geo and Tracy smelled gas coming out that was so thick, they fell asleep and they were spending the night in the main eye of Eye Guy.

Rita's Palace…

"All right," said Rita, "Now, the rangers won't be able to kill him! Nor will my plans be ruined again with one less ranger in the process!"

Rita yawned in her tower as she slept in her bed and began to snore. For tomorrow is the first day of destruction.

In the meantime, Brian woke up to hear a phone call at 7:30 in the morning. He picked up the phone and realized it was Geo's mom.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Mrs. Hendry… Yeah, WHAT? Ok, I'll go round up a posse to find him. Thank you," said Brian.

He hung up the phone and turned on the TV and when he was just about to call Rush, he noticed that the victims increased, "Okay, this is not good!"

Rita's Palace…

"Yes, this is going to work perfectly!" said Rita.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" asked Finster.

"We send Eye Guy to kill the others! Since Geo is facing Tracy's dream, I guess we can destroy them!" said Squatt.

"Great," said Rita, "Eye Guy lure them!"

Eye Guy nodded as he turned into Tracy's father.

It was now noon, and by and by, Geo and Tracy were not even in the city. The four rangers met together, panting for breath, full of concern for this person. Tori pulled out a mirror from her purse and began to brush her hair.

"This is weird that Geo wouldn't be at the Command Center would he?" asked Tori.

The rangers looked at her and then turned to each other and agreed.

"Rush, you and Kelsey go to the Command Center. Me and Tori will search over again!" said Brian.

The rangers nodded and split up. When Brian and Tori started to search, they noticed a familiar face. It was Tracy's father, walking toward them in a very great tone.

"Excuse me, I know where I can find Geo and Tracy. Trust me," he said.

Tori looked at Brian, "It's a trap. I have a gut feeling."

"Agreed," said Brian.

They went into the southern part of the desert. It had the sharpest cliffs with distances so deep, you could fall to your death. They turned to notice that he opened his mouth and he began to bleed. In the eye, Geo woke up to notice Tracy's father as Dracula.

"Uh, Tracy. I wouldn't wake up if I were you," said Geo.

"Why?" asked Tracy and then she screamed, "AAH!"

"Why Tracy, don't be scared. You're like me! You are a vampire! Just like me," he said.

"Don't listen to him!" said Geo, "It's an illusion!"

"An illusion you say?" asked Dracula, "Don't listen. Let me suck your blood, Blue Ranger!"

Command Center…

Kelsey and Rush were checking the scanners for Geo. He was not in the city, at all, but there was a blue blimp where the pink and red blimps were, scanning the blue spot, Kelsey turned to the viewing globe.

"Where's Zordon when you need him?" asked Kelsey, "Rush, look!"

Rush turned to notice a police officer, "Hold on. Sensors picked up something. A diagnostic report is being printed." 

The paper came out of the console, "Geo and this girl are trapped inside a monster named Eye Guy. Eye Guy must be the police officer. I have coordinates locked."

"Coordinates locked? For what?" asked Alpha.

"Teleport Geo out of there!" said Rush, "Kelsey, let's go!" 

"Why?" asked Alpha, "Oh, Eye Guy!"

Kelsey and Rush activated their communicators and teleported out while the teleportation process initiated immediately.

Meanwhile, Tracy fainted and Geo scared so much, that he suddenly saw blue sparks appear from his feet, teleporting him out of the eye and landed where Brian and Tori were.

"How did you get here?" asked Brian.

Rush and Kelsey ran over to them to hear Geo reveal the monster.

"Guys, he's a monster!" said Geo.

"It's true!" said Rush, "This man is known as Eye Guy. He trapped Tracy and this police officer is an imposter!"

"Good job!" said the police officer as he turned into Eye Guy. He released a yellow beam from his eye and the rangers dodged it.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Geo stood in the middle and the rangers posed. Then, they jumped up to a rocky cliff. Squatt and Baboo wanted to help as the rangers turned around.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS!"

"He's yours!" said Squatt.

"Right!" said Eye Guy, "Die Rangers!" 

A golden beam shot the cliff as the rangers dodged it and fell on the ground.

"Power Sword!" yelled Brian.

SLASH! He slashed Eye Guy's eyeballs, but then he was punched in the face as all five rangers took out their weapons.

"Boy is he ugly," said Rush.

"Find the main eye!" said Geo.

"Where?" asked Kelsey.

Suddenly, all the eyeballs shot the rangers. Brian got up and took out his Power Sword to begin, "Weapon Fusion! Power Blaster!"

The Power Blaster was combined. Eye Guy's eyes began to quiver as the trigger was pulled.

"Good bye, monster!" said Brian, "Huh?"

The eyes came back together as one body and shot the rangers again.

"Well, any ideas?" asked Rush.

The eyes shot the rangers. They rolled down the hill and were now in a gorge. But, the central eye was definitely missing.

"Alpha, search for the main eye," said Geo.

"He's in the park and Dracula's illusions are scaring Tracy. Hurry!" said Alpha.

Geo teleported to the park where he saw Tracy out of the eye running backwards from the main eye, who was really Dracula in Tracy's eyes. Geo took out his Power Lance and he was shot in the chest by the main eye and then turned back to Tracy.

"Geo!" yelled Tracy.

"Lance Typhoon!" yelled Geo.

SMASH! The central eye was destroyed and Dracula disappeared. Out in the desert, the eyeballs were destroyed.

Rita's Palace…

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Rita, "Grow, Eye Guy!"

The staff was thrown and Eye Guy grew, like any other monster.

"Arise, Dinozords!" said the rangers.

The rangers got into their zords with Brian sitting in the cockpit.

"Power Crystals, activate!" said Brian.

"Activated," said the rangers.

"Install," said Brian.

In a five-way split screen, the crystals were inserted, shining in their ranger color.

"Dinosaur Fusion!" said Brian.

In a four-way split screen, the zords formed the Tank and shot Eye Guy in the face. But, Eye Guy shot them back at the tank.

"Arise, Megazord." 

The Megazord activated and stood ready to battle. The lightning bolt came out of his head and shot Eye Guy. But, Eye Guy shot another laser bolt at the Megazord. The rangers held on to the cockpits as Brian decided to finish them off.

"Kelsey, summon the Dinosaur Megasword!" said Brian.

"Right!" said Kelsey.

The sword of light appeared in the Megazord's hand as they slaughtered the monster. The central eye was open, but it couldn't hide.

"Brian, he's locked on target, he can't hide now!" said Geo.

"Right," said Brian, "Let's do it!"

"SUPER LIGHTNING CUT!" yelled the rangers.

'Super Lightning Cut!' a voice was heard as the sword slashed the monster and blew him up into bits and pieces.

Back at Angel Grove, Geo and Tracy made a secret not to tell anybody about his responsibility as a ranger. When, they got to the police station, they saw her father, giving mouth to mouth.

"Please don't kill him!" said Tracy.

"I think he's doing CPR!" said Geo.

"Oh," said Tracy.

Geo laughed out loud as Tracy smacked him upside the head.

End of Chapter

Next Episode, Tori gets poisoned by an apple that was made by Squatt and Baboo, that way the rangers wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Snizzard. The Snizzard can drain children's youth and make them old. However, he has a weakness: his arrow and the only thing that can destroy him is Tori's Power Bow. Can Tori over come the poison? Well, join us next time on IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!!

Chapter 13- The Poisoned Apple 


	14. 13: The Poisoned Apple

A/N: Hi, sorry about the lack of updates. Junior year is really tough! So, without further to do, let's start Chapter 13! 

_(A picture of a huge tropical jungle appears, a Tyrannosaurus, a Mastodon, a Triceratops, a Saber Tooth Tiger and a Pterodactyl appears as a huge lightning bolt strikes the jungle)_

_(The Power Rangers logo appears)_

_(Rangers are on the Battle Saur/Bikes)_

_(Brian slices with the Power Sword)_

_(Putties come back together)_

_(Rush flies backwards from the water tower with his axe)_

_(Geo slashes people with his Power Lance)_

_(Kelsey throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her bow)_

_(Brian appears with the red ranger on the right side)_

_(Rush appears with the black ranger)_

_(Geo appears with the blue ranger)_

_(Kelsey appears with the yellow ranger)  
_

_(Tori appears with the pink ranger)_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_(The Command Center is shown, where Zordon and Alpha called the zords)_

_(The zords transform into the Megazord)_

_(Megazord strikes; the five rangers pose)_

Tori's POV… 

_Well, today was the weirdest, yet the worst day of my life. First, I see a bunny rabbit while my friends and I were having lunch. Then, I nearly die because a lizard monster's weakness is my bow!_

**Chapter 13: The Poisoned Apple**

Tori closed her eyes as she finished typing up her report on her English project. She felt relieved after all that her Saturday morning was now free. Free of doing nothing, but have lunch with Brian and the gang. So, Tori got up from her chair and walked to her closet, where her black leather jacket was hanging on the door itself. She put it over her pink tank top like shirt and walked out the door to get to the place. In the meantime, as she drove toward the Youth Center, a person in a bunny costume got on a bicycle and followed our wonderful Pink Ranger into the Center. He walked in there and noticed Tori talking to Charlotte, Mai, Marie, Ken and Brian with Kelsey. Geo and Rush were too busy to notice. The bunny smiled as he hopped on one foot and headed toward Tori. He came up and took out an apple with a smile. Tori smiled, "Nice… thanks! Have a nice day!"

The bunny smiled as he hopped on one foot to the exit. Kelsey looked at Tori, "I wouldn't." 

"Oh come on, maybe he gave me it because a store opened. You have no taste sometimes!" said Tori.

Her teeth clenched onto the apple. The fruit juices flowed into her mouth after hearing the sound of a crisp crunch. She could tell it was ripe right from the spot.

"Mmm… delicious!" said Tori.

Brian, and Kelsey looked at each other. Could that rabbit be one of them? In the meantime, the bunny laughed outside, looking at them.

"All right, now Rita can send down Snizzard," said the rabbit.

He revealed himself to be Baboo, "Rita will love me!"

He laughed manically as he disappeared into the darkness and landed at Rita's palace. There, Rita Repulsa, as funny as she is weird walked up from her meditation chamber into the balcony, "So, did you give her the apple?"

"Oh yes, I did," said Baboo, "That poisonous apple will give our little pink friend dreams that are so vague and weird, that she will even kill herself!"

"Awesome," said Squatt.

"Oh quiet, you didn't do anything," said Rita, "Now, I can make the monster! Snizzard!"

"Snizzard?" asked Goldar, "Who's that?" 

"A monster that has a golden apple on its forehead that is known for growing younger if a vine traps a person. And the only weakness is Tori's Power Bow. We can finally destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" said Rita.

"Right," said Goldar.

"So, let's create some havoc," said Rita.

Rita walked up to Finster to order her to make Snizzard out of the clay. He somewhat instantly agreed to this decision and made it. It went through the monster making machine and out it came. It was a green and yellow lizard with a huge red tongue and white teeth. He hissed as he walked out and scratched the side wall. He took out his Golden Bow and raised it in the sky.

"I am Snizzard. Monster of Rita Repulsa!" he yelled.

"Great," said Rita, "Now, attack!"

At the Angle Grove Park, Tori and the rangers were hanging out there and reminiscing on what happened since they first became Power Rangers. They became a lot closer as friends and not like acquaintances.

"Well, let's see, remember when we went to the Egg Prince's island, that was fun," said Tori.

"Oh please, I nearly passed out when I met the Giant," said Brian.

The rangers laughed, well except for Brian. Suddenly, they heard screams of children.

"What was that?" asked Tori.

"Let's go," said Brian.

The rangers ran off into the woods to see children being arrowed by Snizzard. As the rangers went to check, Tori began to feel dizzy.

"Whoa!" said Tori.

Kelsey quickly held her, "Are you okay?"

"I wish," said Tori.

Snizzard took out his golden bow and shot them. An explosion occurred, causing all five of them to land on the concrete.

"It's Morphin' Time," said Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!" 

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The five rangers transformed into their ranger suits.

"Blade Blasters, fire!"

The five red beams shot Snizzard, however it didn't stop him. Snizzard launched another arrow at them. The rangers quickly dodged the explosions, except for Tori. Tori fell down as the explosion occurred.

"Tori," said Brian, running over to her in a fast pace motion. He was breathing really heavily.

She couldn't get up, nor breathe. The others quickly hovered over her as Snizzard launched another arrow. An explosion occurred, and they got out of it. Thanks to Zordon and Alpha teleporting them to the Command Center.

Rita's Palace…

"Yay," said Rita, "For once, we're winning. Tori's going to have the worst fears ever!"

Snizzard laughed in response.

"Snizzard, you get younger every time," said Rita.

"I know," said Snizzard, "Your plan on making the children old was wonderful and the pink ranger can't do a thing!"

"Wonderful," said Rita.

At the Command Center…

Tori was out of her ranger uniform and lying on a bed while the other rangers had their helmets off and on the consoles. Zordon nodded and looked at Alpha as Brian told them what happened just now.

"Oh," said Zordon, "I knew it."

"What?" asked Brian.

"I think we know why Tori was poisoned. The monster can be only destroyed by a bow," said Alpha, "Specifically, the Power Bow!"

Rush nodded, "Reminds me of Hercules."

"Hercules?" asked Kelsey.

"This monster is made from the mythical beast Ladon. Ladon was known for guarding the Garden of Hesperides in Greek Myth. Hercules used a bow and arrow and therefore slaughtered the monster," said Rush, "We need Tori's bow."

"But, she has to be up and around to do so, Rush," said Geo.

"Well, I wonder how long she will be like this?" asked Brian.

In the meantime, Tori woke up… in a dream. She turned her head to notice that she was in a mountain range.

"This is weird," said Tori, walking across the cliff.

Suddenly, she heard sound of whistling sound. She turned her head to see a huge spear coming toward her. Tori got out of the way and the spear went past her into a rock. Suddenly, more spears came toward her. She screamed as she dodged them. She hid behind a rock as she saw more spears surround her.

"This is not good," said Tori, reaching for her morpher, realizing it wasn't there, "Oh crap. Not good!" 

Tori turned to notice a huge plane coming over her with bombs.

"Oh no," said Tori as she finally got through the spears.

As she ran, tons of explosions occurred. Bombs began to drop, and more rocks began to blow up.

"Oh my gosh! AAH!" said Tori.

_(Tori transforms into the Pink Ranger and takes out the Power Bow, commercial break)_

_(The Pterodactyl flies across the surface, back to show)_

At the Command Center, Alpha was wiring Tori's head to the consoles. He pressed a button and the rangers turned to the viewing globe, where they saw the worst thing happening ever to her. Tori was running from explosions.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Geo.

"The apple was poisoned," said Alpha, "This can cause her to have the worst dreams unimaginable and she can't get out of it."

"Yes, she can," said Zordon, "She has to die in that dream to wake up. Running away from it won't solve anything."

"We need to find a way to get to her," said Geo.

"And fast," said Rush.

Outside at the park, the kids were laying down looking old. They had trees coming out of their heads, taking whatever youth is left and giving it to Snizzard. Snizzard laughed as Baboo also sends him a huge clay jewelry box.

"Don't open it. If the rangers get here, open it. Putties will appear," said Baboo, disappearing.

"Oh, don't worry. I feel really young and I can move fast. I don't need putties," said Snizzard.

Rita's Palace…

"Good, they are getting older by the hour," said Rita, "Snizzard, attack the children in the park on the other side!" 

"Right," said Snizzard.

Command Center…

The alarm went off and the rangers turned to see Snizzard harming more kids with his seeds of age arrows.

"Crap," said Geo.

"Rangers, It's Morphin' Time," said Brian.

"But, what about Tori?" asked Kelsey.

"She'll be fine," said Alpha.

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The four rangers all transformed and walked toward the park.

"You," said Snizzard.

"You're going down," said Kelsey.

Snizzard laughed.

"Power Weapons," said Brian.

The four rangers attacked them. Each of them slashed and slashed at Snizzard, but it didn't seem to work. Snizzard used the bow and arrow on Brian. Brian fell backwards and landed on the dirt in agony.

"Rush, ready?" asked Geo.

"Yeah," said Rush.

Snizzard gasped as they tried to slash him. Snizzard disappeared and landed behind them. He released his snake like vines and grabbed their necks.

"Oh crap," said Brian, "Kelsey, let's help them!"

The rangers tried to use their weapons, but Snizzard used its snake like vines around their necks.

"AAH!" yelled the others.

"I hope Tori gets out of this," said Kelsey as she was coughing.

Still in her dream, Tori was running away from more F-Bomb Planes coming to destroy her. She tripped and fell over a rock as more bombs began to explode near her. She continued running, not knowing what was going to happen. She was out of breath and didn't know what to do. However, she reached a small cave where she could be hidden. She went through the dark passages until it got completely dark. She still heard the planes flying overhead.

"Great," said Tori, "This is not what I wanted to do today."

She then heard sinister laughing of something unknown. She kept walking, and was following the laughter when suddenly she broke through the cave's hole and landed on the dirt. She looked to the left to see fire come from a pit and on the top cliff to see what she never wanted she again: the monsters. Bones, the Giant (smaller version), Minotaur, King Sphinx, Gnarly Gnome, Pudgy Pig, Chunky Chicken, and Eye Guy.

Tori stumbled back. Seeing all of them laugh at her was a great thing for them.

"Now we can have our revenge against her," said Eye Guy.

"Oh, I wish I could morph," said Tori.

Command Center…

Alpha finally laughed out loud as he was ecstatic to hear that he could open access to Tori's dream.

"I got into Tori's dream. I can do only a temporary link," said Alpha.

"Well, make it fast," said Zordon, "The rangers can't stand being trapped by his vines for very long."

"Ai, yai, yai, yai, yai!" said Alpha, pressing a couple of buttons.

Tori's Dream…

Tori stumbled back as all the monsters began to cross the flames. She was going to die in her mind. However, she heard her communicator.

"What's up?" asked Tori, "Anyway of getting me out of my dream."

"Yes," said Alpha, "Jump for the pit and die. Then, you'll wake up."

"Easier said than done," said Tori.

Tori ran toward the flaming pit. It was boiling in flames, but she had no choice. The monsters chased after her, but Tori fell down to her doom…

Command Center…

"WHOA!" said Tori, falling out of the chair and landing on the floor.

Zordon finally smiled, "It's nice to see you back."

"Thank you," said Tori, "Where's my friends?"

"Attacking Snizzard," said Zordon.

Tori turned to notice the four of them choking to death by Snizzard's vines. She reached for her communicator and teleported to the park.

Angel Grove Park…

Snizzard kept choking the living daylights out of them, "You will die very soon."

"Not until Tori gets here," said Brian, coughing.

"I can't breathe," said Rush.

"Nor can I," said Kelsey.

"Tori, please," said Geo.

Suddenly, a red beam shot Snizzard. The rangers turned to notice Tori, unmorphed with her Blade Blaster in her hand. 

"You're empress had the nerve of poisoning me, that way my friends can be obliterated," said Tori, "However, does she know that I'm back?"

"Uh, no," said Snizzard, "But, you will not kill me."

"I plan to doubt that. Because I know your weak spot. I know where you can be hurt. I know what weapon can kill you, and guess what? I have it," said Tori.

Snizzard looked at her and then jolted as he saw her take out her Power Morpher.

"PTERODACTYL!"

She appeared and posed with her Power Bow.

"Putties!"

The Putties came out from all ends as Tori attacked. She sliced them with either end of the bow and kicked others. She slashed about 100 Putties within a minute. She flipped backwards and noticed a couple of more coming.

"Power Bow, Electric Arrow!"

The bow hit the ground, and the putties were blown to bits. She turned to notice Snizzard, still scared.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know you were scared. Too bad I have no sympathy!" said Tori.

She flipped up and sliced the vines, releasing her friends and then slashed Snizzard with her bow. She came back and met her other friends.

"Tori, aim for the golden apple on his head," said Brian.

"Right," said Tori, aiming her bow, "Die."

"Huh?" asked Snizzard.

The arrow was released and Snizzard felt the golden apple's disappearance. Sparks came flying out of Snizzard as he fell backwards. He got up and used his arrow, when he released it. The rangers got up and formed a pyramid.

"Let's go," said Brian.

The prism attack destroyed the arrow and hit Snizzard very hard.

"Okay," said Kelsey, "Now can we blast him?"

"Yeah," said Brian, "Weapons fusion, Power Blaster!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

The weapons combined into the Power Blaster, "Fire!"

The five beams came out and destroyed Snizzard. Snizzard yelled from the top of his lungs as he fell backwards and blew up.

Rita's Palace…

"I hate you," said Rita, "You had to ruin my plans again, pinky? Well, wait till next time. I am going to bed!"

Goldar looked at Rita and turned to the planet, "That's right. We'll show you."

Youth Center…

The five rangers walked inside to see a major dance competition being held. The five rangers watched as they saw wicked dance moves as well as lame ones. They looked at each other and turned back as they all laughed.

"Wow," said Brian, "Can they dance or what?" 

"Well, except for the fat guy," said Tori.

"Tori!" said the rangers.

End of Chapter 

_**Next Episode:**_

_**After Kelsey's cousin gets somewhat rejected, he meets an elf called Ticklesneezer. He and Mr. Ticklesneezer decide to have some fun by shrinking stuff, including his cousin! Can Kelsey, Geo and the other guys stop them from shirinking people? Find out!  
**_

**Chapter 14- Super Shrink Me**


	15. 14: Super Shrink Me

A/N: Sorry for the long delay and here's Chapter 14…

_(Mighty Morphin' theme with Zyuranger footage)_

_(A picture of a huge tropical jungle appears, a Tyrannosaurus, a Mastodon, a Triceratops, a Saber Tooth Tiger and a Pterodactyl appears as a huge lightning bolt strikes the jungle)_

_(The Power Rangers logo appears)_

_(Rangers are on the Battle Saur/Bikes)_

_(Brian slices with the Power Sword)_

_(Putties come back together)_

_(Rush flies backwards from the water tower with his axe)_

_(Geo slashes people with his Power Lance)_

_(Kelsey throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her bow)_

_(Brian appears with the red ranger on the right side)_

_(Rush appears with the black ranger)_

_(Geo appears with the blue ranger)_

_(Kelsey appears with the yellow ranger)_

_(Tori appears with the pink ranger)_

_(Rangers transform and pose)_

_(The Command Center is shown, where Zordon and Alpha called the zords)_

_(The zords transform into the Megazord)_

_(Megazord strikes; the five rangers pose)_

_Kelsey's POV…_

_With what was going on the last week with Snizzard, things were joyful. Well, until you get captured into a jar with Geo who screams than that's a different story. Don't you think?_

**Episode 14: Super Shrink Me**

(Footage: Episode 11: For Whom the Bells Troll)

Angel Grove High School…

Grabbing her books from her locker, Geo was walking toward Kelsey. Geo, as a joke slammed the door in front of Kelsey. Kelsey turned around and gave him a sly look.

"What's with you?" asked Kelsey.

"I decided to do that as a joke," said Geo.

"Yeah, sure," said Kelsey.

"Hey, Brian, Tori, and Rush are heading to the Command Center. Want to come?" asked Geo.

"Might as well," said Kelsey, opening the locker to get what she needed. The duo began to walk to the Command Center, well go all the way to the edge of town and then teleport. But, who would know right

In the meantime, at Rita's Palace…

A Help Wanted sign has been posted at Rita's Palace. There, an elf walked inside and began to walk up the stairs where he saw Rita, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar. He sat on the chair and Rita looked at the resume.

"Mr. Don Ticklesneezer," said Rita, "What are you here for?" 

"I'm here to have a job. What does the job consist of?" asked Ticklesneezer.

"Making a monster to defeat the damned Power Rangers you nitwit!" yelled Rita, "What can you do besides ask what does the job consist of?"

"Yeah, like hobbies," said Finster.

"Okay," said Ticklesneezer, pulling out glass bottles which contained toads and frogs playing and singing karaoke.

Baboo and Squatt screamed as they heard the goddamn noise. They held each other for life and Rita closed her ears and Goldar was ready to get violent. Finster rolled his eyes but loved the music. Rita walked up and screamed.

"PUT THE DAMN MUSIC ANIMALS BACK IN THOSE GLASSES! NOW!" yelled Rita.

Ticklesneezer screamed as all went back in the bottles. Rita looked down at Ticklesneezer and snarled.

"You will get OUT of my palace! You are NOT welcome here!" yelled Rita.

Angel Grove Elementary…

Kelsey and Geo were walking home from school when suddenly they saw a woman and a 10 year old boy being pulled by the ear.

"Jeez, what's got the mother?" asked Kelsey.

"Maybe the boy cut class or something," said Geo.

"ACTING LIKE YOU WERE SICK? THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID! LOOK AT ME, JAKE! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AND EXPLAINING WHAT YOU DID! I HOPE YOU GET PUNISHED FOR THIS!" she yelled.

Geo turned to Kelsey and she turned to Geo. They didn't know them as they walked across to the nearest crosswalk.

In school, Jake, the blonde hair boy was walking to his class where he told the teacher everything.

"No, you didn't!" yelled the teacher.

"I did," said the kid.

"What?" asked the teacher, looking at Jake. He sounded serious.

"Well, I guess YOU go to the OFFICE! Where YOU will get SUSPENDED because YOU were CUTTING class!" he yelled.

The students made fun of him as he walked outside to the principal's office. Suddenly, an elf came crashing through and it was Ticklesneezer.

"Oh my gosh!" said the kid, "A Leprechaun!"

"Look, I'm an elf and I don't have a pot of gold. My name is Mr. Ticklesneezer!" said Ticklesneezer.

"I'm Jake and I have no friends because of what I do," said Jake, "I lie and I cheat like my dad." 

"I see," said Ticklesneezer, "I was fired from a job. Now, I don't know what to do?"

"Well, what's in the bottles?" asked Jake.

"Simple, they are known as collection bottles," said Ticklesneezer.

"Really?" asked Jake, taking out a glass container which was very long.

He opened up the container and a building was coming toward him. Jake screamed as he saw it about to hit him when suddenly the building went into the bottle with ease. He laughed and opened up more bottles taking the school, the power plant, the airplane, trains, and other things he liked to do. He laughed while doing this, not giving a care of what was going on.

In the meantime, at the Command Center, Alpha 5 was cleaning the systems to see Brian, Rush, and Tori who were sitting on the floor and cleaning the mess they made after eating a huge after school snack. Suddenly, Geo and Kelsey teleported down to say hello and say how fun it was to just be not in school for the weekend. Suddenly, the alarm was ringing and the rangers got up unfortunately and turned to the viewing globe.

"Okay," said Zordon, "Ticklesneezer and a class cutter named Jake is stealing buildings and putting them in glass bottles of random sizes."

Geo and Kelsey nodded, "We know the kid. We'll persuade him and let him know,"

Zordon nodded and the two disappeared via teleportation.

In the meantime, they headed to Kelsey's Ferrari (a used one, not a new one) which was yellow and black as they headed toward the place. They saw Ticklesneezer grab things. Geo and Kelsey got out of the car and faced them.

"Hey, you are the two that saw what my mom did to me," said Jake.

"Jake, trust me. You don't know who this guy is," said Geo, "He could be a monster of Rita's."

"Well, we became friends!" said Jake.

"If I were you, hear the glass bottles. There are people inside those bottles," said Kelsey.

Jake touched one of the glass bottles and puts it into his ear and he heard squeaking. He released all of the transportation and buildings.

"Now, will you stop?" asked Geo.

Suddenly, Jake and Ticklesneezer drove on a truck that was there. Kelsey and Geo got in the convertible and the chase began. They were driving on the Los Angeles Expressway heading out of Angel Grove into Stone Canyon chasing them down. Suddenly, the two of them got off as Ticklesneezer sucked Kelsey and Geo with them. Kelsey and Geo screamed as they smacked the window.

"Look, release us!" yelled Kelsey.

"Chances?" asked Jake.

"None," said Ticklesneezer.

"Damn," said Geo, "What to do…"

Command Center…

The rangers turned around to see that Geo and Kelsey were captured by Jake and Ticklesneezer.

"Great!" said Brian.

"Not good," said Rush.

"We need to save them," said Tori.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Brian.

"Seriously," said Rush.

"We need to wait," said Zordon.

"Well, he's not a monster. He's an elf," said Alpha.

"Okay, we got to protect him and rescue the others," said Brian, "Easier said than done."

Rita's Palace…

Rita looked at her telescope and then looked at her friends.

"Oh my god! Ticklesneezer kidnapped Geo and Kelsey," said Rita.

"For real?" asked Baboo.

"Not kidding," said Rita, "I have misjudged him for so many reasons. I feel so upset!"

"I hope you are happy," said Finster.

"Well, I'm getting him back," said Rita, "Goldar, Squatt, Baboo! Get the kid and Ticklesneezer! Bring Play-Doh Putty just incase!"

Angel Grove Elementary…

It was now 3:00pm and so far no Jake for his mom.

"Where is he?" asked his mom. She began to tear and go upset, "I am most concerned of what's going on!"

She ran into the school to search for her son. However, the kid and Ticklesneezer were looking at the collectors as they head down to a train junction. Geo and Kelsey kept banging on the glass for dear life. However, the two were angry when they saw Squatt and Baboo behind them.

"I like what you guys did," said Baboo, "Now, can you hand over the bottle over? You did a great job at taking some people we wanted to have our hands on."

"And they won't be with you!"

Squatt turned to see Brian, Rush, and Tori unmorphed with their sidearms at them.

"Release the glass bottle!" said Rush.

"Nope," said Squatt.

"Very well," said Brian, pulling the red blaster trigger.

Three crimson beams hit Squatt and Baboo and the Play-Doh and glass fell. Jake grabbed the glass, but the play-doh exploded and tons of Putties came out of the Play-Doh.

"Okay," said Geo, "Wish we can help."

Brian and the two of them nodded and began to morph.

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Brian.

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!"

Brian headed up to the roof of one of the trains. He kicked one of the Putties and slashed the other with ease as they fell on the train track. He rolled across the roof and slashed the other Putty.

Tori flipped backwards and slashed one of the Putties. She kicked the other one and slashed the one next to her with ease. She turned to the others who were trying to kill her.

"Power Bow!"

The arrow was launched and a major explosion occurred.

Above, Rush was punching most of the Putties and he slashed some of them with ease. Rush and Brian looked at each other and then turned to see Goldar arrive with his sword. However, Tori grabbed the glass bottle that contained the two of them. Goldar intercepted and began to fight Tori. The Pink Ranger felt damaged as she was kicked and slashed causing the whole entire glass bottle to fall on the train tracks that were not as dead.

"Geo, look!" said Kelsey.

Geo turned to see a huge train come toward them.

"TORI!" yelled Geo.

Tori was fighting Putties as she saw the glass bottle in the train tracks. She ran toward the train tracks. The train was getting very fast. She quickly ran toward the duo and seconds was coming. Before the train made impact, Tori grabbed the bottle as the train went through. Once the train came through, Tori released the bottle and Kelsey's convertible headed out into the wall, which she stopped before she hit the wall. Tori ran toward Kelsey and Geo.

"Guys, we need your help," said Tori. Flipping back to action, suddenly Putties came toward them. Geo and Kelsey flipped to the upper cliff of the train tracks and took out their Power Morphers.

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The two rangers took out their Blade Blasters and the battle has already begun. Geo blocked one of the Putties attacks and used a finishing Blade Blaster attack with the tip of his blade slashing on the Putties. Sparks were flying out like tons of live wires. However, Kelsey was rolling across in the pit and jumped up to slash one of the Putties. She kicked one of them, causing the Putty to trip and he was slashed with the Blade Blaster. Quickly, Ticklesneezer was watching the battle.

Inside the Command Center…

"Why do I have a feeling that this battle is so not going to go as expected?" asked Alpha.

"Ticklesneezer does not know what he's doing," said Zordon. He was very calm as he began to talk, He'll release the people, eventually."

"I hope so, Zordon," said Alpha.

Meanwhile, Brian blocked Goldar's attacks, but he failed in doing so. Knowing that Goldar had the upper hand, he tried to counterattack, but it result in a quick slash from the shoulder down. Brian fell backwards with the other rangers coming toward them.

"This is glorious!" he said.

Brian turned to the others and suddenly they saw a red beam come down from the sky, hitting the five rangers. Rita Repulsa arrived and she turned to Ticklesneezer.

"I think it's time for you to grow, and see what else you can collect!" said Rita.

"You mean-," asked Jake, "He's hired?"

"Yes… and you can help me!"

Kelsey walked up, "Jake! Don't listen to her!"

Rita turned to the Yellow Ranger, "Quiet!"

Her scepter released a crimson beam blast causing Kelsey to fall on the dirt. She turned to the two.

"It's time… to grow!" she said with laughter.

"Grow?" asked Jake, "Yes!"

She threw the scepter to the ground, and the rangers got out of the way as the scepter made Ticklesneezer and Jake grow to be the size of a huge forty-floor building.

"Oh my God," said Jake, laughing, "This is so cool!"

"I know, tell me about it," said Ticklesneezer.

They both were dancing and Jake decided to jump on to Ticklesneezer's arms, where Ticklesneezer threw Jake to the top part of a building causing some of the building to… be damaged. Rita laughed.

"Okay, enough play! Ticklesneezer suck Angel Grove with your mightiest bottle!"

Brian stood in front of the others, "Arise, Dinozords!"

The Dinozords came out from their hiding places. Brian and the others jumped into their zords.

"Okay, Power Crystals! Lock in!" said Brian.

The red crystal was inserted into the lock.

"Right!" said the other four. (In a four-way splitscreen)

The crystals were inserted.

"Dinosaur Fusion!" said Brian.

The zords combined into the Megazord: Tank Mode.

"Dinosaur Fusion! Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Megazord came up and the Pterodactyl attached to the chest plate once again, causing the Megazord to be ready to go.

Ticklesneezer turned around and gasped to see the Megazord ready for battle. The Megazord began to walk forward and stop the madness, but the bottle Jake had opened up and the Megazord was sucked inside it. Jake gave it to Ticklesneezer. Ticklesneezer laughed.

"Yes, you got the Power Rangers, for real!" said Rita, "Yay, I win! I win! You suck, you lose you wretched brats, ha ha ha!" she yelled.

Inside the cockpit, Brian had an idea, so he pressed the sword button.

"Time for… the sword!" said Brian.

The Dinosaur Megasword came down from the sky and it shook the ground causing the Megazord to have the sword materialized in the bottle.

"SUPER LIGHTNING CUT!"

The bottle exploded and the Megazord materialized. He took one of Ticklesneezer's bottles and pointed them toward Rita.

"Okay, leave right now!" said Brian, "Or this bottle is going to suck you up like you have no idea." 

The Megazord had the bottle still pointed at her. She laughed instantly.

"You lie," she said.

Brian shook his head as he pulled the cap off the bottle. The evil clan was holding onto things as they began screaming for their life. Rita held on to a pole and she launched a beam at a bottle, exploding it. Rita came down and looked at the Megazord.

'These guys are useless,' thought Rita.

"Okay, rangers. You got what you wanted, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" she screamed.

She disappeared with the others. Except for Baboo, who was falling to the sky, but he disappeared eventually. Jake and Ticklesneezer shrunk back to normal size.

Later that day, the Power Rangers, still morphed saw Ticklesneezer and Jake as Ticklesneezer was about to head home.

"Here, something for you," said Ticklesneezer, pointing to Jake, "As a token of friendship!" 

It was gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Jake opened it up and he was surprised that a Black Megazord toy was in the case.

"Thanks!" said Jake, hugging Ticklesneezer. Ticklesneezer looked up, "I'm very sorry. I promise I won't do that again."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't realize that the fun you had almost put people in danger. No one got hurt," said Brian.

Ticklesneezer smiled, "Yeah, you're right on that one! Okay, goodbye guys!"

Ticklesneezer disappeared in an aura of light. Jake also waved goodbye as he ran back home. The rangers turned to each other as they powered down.

"I hope he learned his lesson," said Geo.

"I think after today, definitely," said Kelsey.

To Be Continued…

_**Next Episode…**_

_**When Rush has a birthday party, Rita decides to kidnap both his brother and sister to make a monster for Rush's Birthday Present. A present of death. Find out on It's Morphin' Time!  
**_

**Chapter 15: Rush's Birthday Bash**

A/N: Since I probably survived Junior year with ease, I can keep writing. I am almost up to Chapter 17, the Green Ranger series. It's near! Before that, we have Pineoctopus, an octopus monster destined to destroy the planet by kicking soccer balls and making us sneeze. Now, you're wondering why I am not using Dark Warrior, Madame Woe and Terror Toad next. Well, because of the fact that I'm using Zyuranger, Dairanger, and Kakuranger elements of the story. You'll see the crazy things that will happen though. Okay, I'm out!


	16. 15: Rush's Birthday Bash

A/N: Here's Chapter 15… This is where the Nasty Knight comes into play to fight the rangers. So, enjoy! Seriously…

_(Mighty Morphin' theme with Megazord's appearance)_

**Episode 15: Rush's Birthday Bash**

_Rush's Point of View…_

_Today's my birthday. The big eighteen! And Rita HAD to do it._

Rush's brother Ian was hanging out with Ben, who was Brian's younger brother. They watched them from time to time as they were doing homework. Today, since it was Rush's birthday, the two rangers and their brothers were pretty much hanging out at the park. Brian smiled as he brought a bag of Doritos for him and Rush to share; after all it was his birthday. However, a couple of kids wearing red bandanas were walking toward the park. Brian turned around, his ranger senses saw them heading toward the two brothers talking to them when suddenly they threw woodchips at Ian and they stole a blue package from them as they walked off. Rush got up from the bench and saw what was going on.

"Ian, is that package for me?" asked Rush.

"Yeah, those idiots took the package," said Ian.

Rush headed straight across the trees and was breathing heavily as he was heading toward them. He jumped up and flipped over the kids and landed in front of them. The kids crashed into him and he grabbed the package.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said as he grabbed it running back to the park. Ben and Ian walked toward Brian with concern. Rush walked back with the package in hand and then turned to see Geo, Tori, and Kelsey come running toward them in the distance.

"So, Rush," said Geo, "Today was your birthday?"

"Uh yeah, Geo," said Rush, putting the package on the bench.

"You remind me of our big sister," said Ian.

"Oh yeah, Lindsey," said Rush, taking in a sigh.

"From the looks of it, you don't sound happy about Lindsey," said Tori.

"Well, Tor, she died when we first came to Angel Grove," said Rush.

"What?" asked the rangers, and Ben.

"Yeah," said Ian, "It was horrible."

"You see, one night my parents were out with Brian's parents and suddenly we had home invaders in our house. My sister, so brave, defended our family. I was 10 and he was just a month old, so I left and ran for safety and she died by manslaughter and…," said Rush.

"And?" asked the rangers, and Ben.

"I can't tell the technical term because Ben and Ian are here- but it was assault," said Rush.

"Oh my," said Tori.

Brian looked at Rush. His face was down pointing to the grass and then he looked up to see Brian's face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? We were next door neighbors!" said Brian.

"You weren't home. You went to Geo's house for a sleepover and Ben was born a month later," said Rush.

Brian looked at him, "So, pretty much you lied to me about that. You said everything was fine for 10 years?"

Rush nodded, "Well, yeah until she died. But, when she died, I was unprotected."

Geo, Kelsey, and Tori sat down on the wood of the playground. They knew they were going to be here a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Brian.

"After Lindsey died, I was the laughing stock of the school. I was beaten up, etc. But, when I got into high school and met Kelsey, Tori, and Geo, we each defended each other and it gave me some confidence back, when 'something' happened to me, the adventures we had cause me to be even more courageous. But, there are sometimes when I still think about her," said Rush.

"Well, mom and dad are at work for today," said Ian, "Maybe, we can have a mini-party before he gets here."

Rush chuckled, "That's a great way to spend my birthday." 

"Great. We can take my car!" said Kelsey.

The seven of them (I don't know how they did this) clumped into Kelsey's vehicle and they drove to Rush's house. Meanwhile, up toward Rita's palace, Rita was looking at the scope.

"So, Rush grew older. I think it's time to give him a birthday present," said Rita, as she walked across to Finster. On the way, Squatt's foot was pressed hardly on Rita's foot. Squatt cringed in pain.

"Sorry Squatt, sympathy is in the dictionary between stupid and worthless," said Rita, and she began to scream, "FINSTER!"

Finster poked his head out, "You rang?"

"Give me the monster archive of the warriors we used in ancient times," she said.

Finster gave her the book and it had pictures from Rita. Rita looked at them and smiled, but was angry at the first 10 monsters that were defeated (This excludes La Jin and Ticklesneezer since they were both allies of the Rangers that caused problems, but turned on them).

"So, since it's Rush's birthday, what should we get him?" asked Rita.

"Well, we should capture Ian, his brother. I spied on them, if I remember correctly, Rush was born at midnight!" 

"Midnight? And since those two are linked with each other in the family bloodline, we can capture Ian… TO DO THIS!" yelled Rita.

Inside was a book that contained a black knight with a shield and sword… the Nasty Knight. (Cue dramatic music)

"Get some putties, go to Rush's house and capture Ian!" yelled Rita.

"You got it," said Squatt, squishing clay into a huge box. Baboo smiled as they stood next to each other transforming into the UPS people.

"Let's go!" said Baboo.

Meanwhile, when the rangers got to Rush's house, the parents were already home. Kelsey and the others got out of the car when suddenly Rush couldn't believe his eyes. It was a black motorcycle with flames on it and a huge black helmet that was next to it.

"My own motorcycle!" said Rush, "For me!"

Brian turned around and turned to Rush, "Better than the Battle Saurs?"

"No, but it's better than nothing!" muttered Rush, "Let's go in."

Rush's parents, Ben, Ian and the rangers sat down at the table as they all sang Happy Birthday. Once the song was over, Rush reached over and blew out the candles.

"Thanks," said Rush.

"I can't believe you're 18," said his mother, crying.

"Relax, Dawn," said Rush, "Rush, now that you are 18, I can give you this."

Rush looked at his father for a second. His father walked to the basket and opened it up. It was a brown necklace with a blue diamond on it.

"Your grandfather gave this to me," said his father.

"What is it?" asked Rush.

"It's from the Mohawk Tribe of your family," said his father.

Rush smiled as he put it on with the other necklaces he had.

"Thanks," said Rush.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Ian jumped up, "I'll get it."

"Wait," said his father.

Ian and his father walked to the door where they saw two UPS people.

"Why hello!" said Squatt, the short and fat guy who is in disguise, "We have a present… for Rush."

"That is such a weird- OW!" yelled Baboo as Squatt smacked him across the face.

"Thank you," said his father.

Rush turned to his father and then he began to feel something from his brain, like a huge problem.

"I have a bad feeling," said Rush.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn. 

Tori turned toward Rush, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Rush, may I see you in private?" asked Tori.

Rush nodded and he got up. Dawn shook her head, chuckling. Rush turned around and rolled his eyes. Ben closed his eyes and Brian took a deep breath. What was up?

Tori and Rush stood upstairs at his bedroom.

"You have a bad feeling about what the present is, don't you?" asked Tori.

"Yeah… those guys bodies look exactly what Squatt and Baboo looked like," said Rush.

"So?" asked Tori.

"But, the reason why I know is because they literally pushed my father in the door and closed it, wanting him to take it. The guy didn't have a clipboard," said Rush.

Suddenly, Geo walked up and opened the door, "Rush, you have a present to open."

"Time for the moment of truth," he said walking out of the door.

Geo turned to Tori, "The moment of truth?"

"Rush has a theory, and something tells me that maybe I should've listened to him," said Tori.

Two minutes later, everyone was downstairs in the living room. Rush opened the brown package and he saw a white box. Rush turned to Kelsey and Tori, then Geo and Brian. All four looked conspicuously at the box while his mom and dad, Ian, and Ben were eager to find out what's inside.

"Okay, let's see what's in here," said Rush. He opened it up with a knife and opened it to reveal a clay box. The clay box exploded and Putties came out of the box and destroyed the table. Rush ducked his head and kicked one of them. Ian was then grabbed by his father and Dawn and they ran. Ben also followed. Rush followed out first to see Squatt and Baboo grab him. Rush flipped over and punched Squatt and Baboo. Suddenly, Goldar appeared and began to strike. Rush ducked and kicked him, but Goldar threw him to the pavement. His dad and mom were now being tied up and they were blindfolded as well as Ian and Ben. The four rangers appeared with Rush.

"It's Morphin' Time," said Rush.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't they hear us?" asked Geo.

Rush shook his head, "I hope they don't know."

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The five rangers posed. Goldar launched a golden beam and hit the rangers. Rush rolled under the beams and kicked Goldar in the face. The Putties came and he kicked one of them in the face. He threw one of them over and the Putty fell on the ground, pulling his mom and dad away. Ben was freed by Baboo, however Squatt laughed as he released a white potion which had a cloud appear. Squatt and Ian were heading across the sky.

"Ian!" yelled Rush, "NO!"

Dawn turned around to see what was going on.

"Ian, no! Where's Rush?" asked Dawn.

"Uh…," said Rush, "He called me."

"He did?" asked Dawn, "Thank heavens. I'm sure he and his friends have ran to safety. Where's Ben?"

Ben walked toward Dawn, "I'm right here Mrs. Faeller," said Ben.

"Okay, we better get going. Please find my little son," said Rush's father.

He put his hands on Rush's shoulders. Rush nodded underneath his helmet, "I will."

Both of them returned home. Brian looked at the rangers.

"We better tell Zordon," said Brian.

Command Center…

Alpha turned around to see Rush and the rangers teleport right behind him. Alpha yelped as he saw what was happening.

"Rangers, what's up with you?" asked Alpha.

"Alpha, do you know any reason why my brother could be taken away by Squatt?" asked Rush, "On my birthday?"

"Your birthday?" asked Zordon.

"Yeah," said Rush, "I was born on midnight."

Zordon's eyes widened, "Not good."

"Not good?" asked Tori, "What do you mean?"

"Tori, there's a monster that can be created at Midnight," said Alpha, "But, is it a myth?"

Zordon sighed, "Let's just hope it is. But, Ian has to be rescued."

Brian nodded, "Okay, we had a rough day. I suggest we sleepover at Rush's house and start fresh to find Ian early in the morning."

"Right!" said the other rangers.

In the middle of the night, in the desert, there was a golden sword that was being hammered by Baboo and Finster. Finster kept slamming the hammer to the golden sword with Finster's help. Ian was in Goldar's custody and Rita kept laughing as Squatt was sprinkling blue dust all over the sword.

"Time?" asked Rita.

"11:58 pm," said Finster, "I thank Ian's watch."

Ian looked at Finster. He was very scared to even move. However, the golden sword began to shine.

"Okay," said Rita, "Bring Ian in."

"It's now 11:59," said Finster.

Ian was brought to hammer the sword. Both were hitting the sword and at the exact same time, Ian's body began to glow blue. Suddenly, the sword began to glow blue and it began to float from the ground. Rita laughed as she used her scepter.

"Power of moonlight, with this sword, make me the Nasty Knight!" she yelled.

The moonbeam struck a huge tree in two and a figure appeared as he grabbed the sword. Ian's eyes widened as he was scared out of his mind. Rita laughed and turned to Ian.

"Isn't this a nice present?" asked Rita, laughing.

The Nasty Knight bowed and struck his sword, ready to fight.

_(commercial break)_

His father woke up from his sleep and he turned to hear what he heard could be his own son's voice.

"_Dad! Rush! Help me!" _

"Son!" he said.

He got out of bed and Dawn opened her eyes, "Jesus, Max."

Rush woke up from his slumber and climbed out of bed, seeing that his father was running back beyond the backyard.

"He must've heard something or know where he is," said Rush, "Better follow him."

He got dressed and went out. Tori woke up under his bed and she crept out, "Where's Rush?"

Brian poked from his sleeping bag and turned to see Rush was gone, "He went to find his father… OH SHIT! RUSH!"

The four rangers got out, got dressed and ran down the stairs.

Meanwhile, his father was now captured and blindfolded. Rush used his motorcycle as he gained speed. He stopped to see the two of them on a log with Squatt and Baboo tying them up and grabbing a TV camera. Rita Repulsa also came down and began to activate the television.

"Rita, what's going on?" asked Rush.

"Why it's simple Black Ranger, I am here to crash and destroy your precious loved ones!" said Rita.

"What is she talking about?" asked his father.

"I don't know," said Ian.

Meanwhile, Tori turned on the television and she gasped to see Rita Repulsa on TV. Brian turned to see what was going on and then realized it was Rita on the screen.

"Where's Rush, Rita?" asked Brian.

"Why it's simple, he's down there… fighting the Nasty Knight! The monster I made just for his wonderful pleasure! Arise!" said Rita.

Suddenly, the Nasty Knight arrived and he drew out his sword. Rush reached for his morpher to reveal an ancient ax he used for training. The fighting began. The Nasty Knight swung his sword and it was blocked by Rush's ax. Rush kicked Nasty Knight's armor, but it wasn't enough. Nasty Knight then blocked Rush's ax with his sword causing blue beams to appear. The electric bond broke apart and Rush got up to see some blade melted from the electric beam.

"You burned my weapon," said Rush, "Not good. Time for Plan B!"

He reached for his morpher.

"MASTODON!"

He morphed and his weapon turned to the Power Ax and the fight began. However, the Nasty Knight struck him with the sword. He pushed Rush down the hill and he landed on the ground. Rush turned and jumped up in the air to get to the cliff. He took out his Blade Blaster and freed his family.

"Get out of here," said Rush, untying the blindfolds.

Suddenly, Goldar came and punched Rush down the cliff. The Nasty Knight's sword began to glow ruby as a huge ruby beam shot the ground causing explosions.

At Rush's house…

"RUSH!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, the TV began to glow. Brian turned to them and he went to the screen and put his hand through. It was a definite portal. Brian's communicator then was beeping.

"Hey, I decided to link a teleportation device through Squatt's camera. But, you have four seconds to get through, like now!" said Alpha.

The rangers stood up.

"Let's go!" said Brian.

The rangers went through the portal.

Outside, Baboo was fiddling with the camera, trying to wonder why it was shaking when suddenly red, blue, yellow, and pink beams came out and landed next to them. Rita grumbled as she saw this.

"Rush!" yelled Brian.

"Hey!" said Rush, dodging Nasty Knight's attack.

"Let's go!" said Brian, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

They all took out their weapons. Nasty Knight kept slaughtering the rangers, even with their weapons. Tori tried to slice him with her bow, but Nasty Knight slashed her stomach. Tori rolled over and she took out an arrow.

"Let's try this!" said Tori.

She released the bow and it hit Nasty Knight. Nasty Knight growled as he released blue lightning at Tori's bow, burning the bow.

"My bow is black! It won't work!" said Tori.

Kelsey used her daggers on the sword, but the sword blackened the daggers till the blades were charcoal.

"Not good," said Kelsey.

Rush and Geo began to strike with their weapons, but the blade did the same thing to them. Then the sword slashed them across the chest.

"Tyrannosaurus Crash!" yelled Brian.

The red beam sword slashed Nasty Knight. When he struck again the sword blocked it, draining its power, making the sword look like an ancient artifact.

"Damn," said Brian, "Let's go! Babel Attack!"

The rangers took out their Blade Blasters. Kelsey and Tori flipped up and landed above the guys and put their Blade Blasters in the middle.

"Fire!" said Rush.

They pulled the trigger and a white beam shot Nasty Knight and injured him. Blue sparks came out of his armor.

"His armor must have saved him and not destroyed him," said Rush.

Rita screamed, "RIGHT! Now, watch him grow!" 

The staff was thrown and Nasty Knight grew to the size of the Empire State Building.

"Arise, Dinozords!" yelled Brian.

The Dinozords arrived and the rangers jumped in.

"Power Crystals, lock in!" said the rangers, "Dinosaur Fusion!" 

The zords combined into the Megazord Tank.

"Arise, Megazord!" said Brian.

The Megazord came up from tank mode and it was ready to battle. The Nasty Knight sliced the Megazord's chest armor.

"Mastodon Shield," said Rush.

The shield came out and the sword came down, but the Mastodon Shield was melted.

"Whoa," said Tori.

"Dinosaur Megasword!" said Brian.

The sword came from the ground and the Megazord slashed the monster. Nasty Knight came up and then sliced the Megazord's armor again. The swords kept blocking and blocking. Meanwhile, Ian was watching from below. Suddenly, the sword burned the Megasword.

"Oh great!" said Brian.

Ian looked up at the knight, "Yo, ugly! Why don't you stop beating on them you jerk!"

"IAN!" yelled Rush.

The Nasty Knight began to step on Ian, when suddenly Ian began to glow blue and he forced the energy beam back at Nasty Knight causing him to fall forward. Rush looked at Ian.

"No way, my brother blocked his attack?" asked Rush.

"Because Nasty Knight was born at midnight," said Kelsey, "It's obvious that the creator can't be killed. But, if we can use him to power up our energy." 

"Nasty Knight will be nothing but cinder and flames," said Geo.

"Okay," said Brian. He pressed a red button causing Ian to teleport to the cockpit. Rush turned around to Ian. Ian suddenly began to glow blue. The Megazord began to glow blue and the sword was repaired.

"We have more energy than Nasty Knight!" said Tori, "That power is remarkable!"

Nasty Knight began to glow red as he launched a saber attack, but the Megazord launched it right back at him. He fell and landed on the dirt, he was now injured.

"Megazord, Super Lightning Cut!" said Brian.

'_Super Lightning Cut' _a voice echoed once again as the sword turned red and slashed Nasty Knight destroying the monster.

At Rush's house…

"So, yeah. I was in the ranger's Megazord cockpit and we literally obliterated the Nasty Knight!" said Ian.

"That's so cool. I wish Brian was a ranger," said Ben, "Red Ranger of the team."

"I wish Rush was the Black Ranger," said Ian, "Speaking of which… maybe Rush is behind the mask."

"I doubt it," said Ben.

"YO, IAN!"

It was the sound of Rush's voice. Ian and Ben came running toward Rush. The other rangers laughed as they saw what was going on. So, Rush may have had the worst birthday ever, but at least there was a happy ending to all of this.

Suddenly, from behind the trees, a shadow turned around.

"So," he said from under his breath, "I heard this guy knows a lot about ancient warriors and the Great War. Maybe he'll tell me where he can tell me about the Dragon Chamber."

A green key was hanging from his neck as the episode ends…

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Kelsey cooks for the rangers and when nobody likes her cooking, she stumbles out where she sees soccer tryouts. A clown appears in front of the child and explosions of allergic reactions occur. Is there a solution? IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**_

**Episode 16: Operation Sneeze**

A/N: Two more chapters before Green Ranger! I left you off with the cliffhanger with the Green Ranger, since we are getting to the next arc. Actually there are 5 arcs, I think.

Layout of Part 1

Arc 1: The War Begins (Chapters 1-6)

Storylines (Chapters 7-16)

Arc 2: The Green Ranger Series (Chapters 17-22)

Storylines (Chapters 23-26)

Arc 3: Lokar (Chapters 27-31)

Storylines (Chapters 32-39)

Arc 4: Green Ranger's End (Chapters 40-42)

Storylines (Chapters 43-46)

Arc 5: Doomsday (Chapters 47-50)

So, I know you are waiting for him and he is coming sooner than you think! See ya later.


	17. 16: Operation Sneeze

A/N: Okay, time for another chapter!

_Kelsey's Point of View…_

_Soccer, one of my favorite sports, which then turns into a sneezing catastrophe. Today has not been a good day for me and I hope to God it never happens again. Clowns! (shudders)_

(A/N: I found my theme! For real… I experimented a lot and I finally found it)

_(A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_**Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!**_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword)_

(Putties remodel themselves)  


_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)  
_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)  
_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)_

_  
(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)_

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Rangers pose)_

**Episode 16: Operation Sneeze**

(Footage from MMPR Episode 13: No Clowning Around)

At the Command Center, there was a huge table for the five rangers as Kelsey was preparing food. Rush turned to Geo and Brian while Tori overheard across from them.

"So, you think she's cooking something good?" asked Rush.

"Probably," said Brian, "I wonder what it would be." 

"She said it is a surprise!" said Tori.

Suddenly, they turned to see Kelsey wearing an apron and Alpha from behind with silver plated dishes which contained food.

"What could that be?" asked Geo.

"Introducing… Turkey!"

She reached for the lid that was covered the silver plate and it was black. Rush and Geo looked at each other. Brian looked at Kelsey in a weird way, "Is it edible?"

"What?" asked Kelsey with anger, "I didn't take 5 hours out of my life to do this you know! I could've called the Chinese food service to come here, but I wanted to do this because I'm nice. Of course it's edible you dimwit."

She took a huge steak knife and began to cut the top when suddenly she saw smoke come out of the turkey. It was black on the inside.

"Care for dark meat?" asked Kelsey with a smile.

Geo took a piece via fork and spat at what he just ate, "Kelsey, it's burnt all the way through."

Kelsey took off her hat in distinct anger, "Perfect, another fine mess."

She ran out of the Command Center in an angry mood. Tori looked at the table and turned to Geo. She took a piece of it and it was okay. Geo then began to laugh as Tori smacked him in the face, "You know what you just did?"

"What?" asked Geo.

"You just ruined her reputation," said Tori, shaking her head, "Wait Kelsey!"

Rush turned to Brian and Rush turned to Geo. Rush took the knife and cut the rest of it in half. Alpha cut a slice for him and he had a taste of it himself.

"Sometimes Geo, you need to take a chill pill. This is okay," said Rush.

"Um, not if you don't like dark meat," said Geo.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Geo. Just suck it up, what used to be dark meat turned to coal. Pass the potatoes."

Outside the Command Center, Kelsey was in her Saber Tooth Tiger Zord lying in the chair with her legs on the dashboard.

"Why the hell did Geo say that?" asked Kelsey.

Suddenly, the Saber Tooth Tiger roared on the screen, _'Say what?'_

"How my cooking is 'unbearable' and how burnt it was," said Kelsey.

'_Well, Kelsey. Maybe Geo was playing a trick on you,' _said the zord console.

"Possibly," said Kelsey, "But, joke or not that was low."

Suddenly, she heard the knock on the door above her.

"Who is it?" asked Kelsey.

"It's Tori," the voice said outside. Kelsey pressed the red button and Tori fell down in the cockpit.

'_Why Good Evening Princess,' _said the zord.

"Sabertooth, nice to meet you," said Tori.

Kelsey turned around, "Well, what is it? If it's about Geo-,"

"He spat because he doesn't like dark meat," said Tori.

"You know it's not my fault that the turkey came out that way- okay, maybe it was but the dark meat tastes okay. I don't have a preference for it," said Kelsey.

"Neither do I," said Tori, "Anyway, I brought you dinner. Maybe I was thinking the girls should you know eat in peace."

"Oh," said Kelsey, trying not to be clueless.

"Well, you tell me," said Tori, "Why the hell would Geo say that to you? That is so beyond belief."

"You know Geo, Tor, he's going to be joking around whether I like it or not," said Kelsey, "Speaking of which, are you coming to soccer practice tonight? Charlotte and Ken are going to be there."

"Nah, I have Algebra homework up the rear end and round the corner," said Tori with a smile, "But, thanks for dinner and the invite."

"Anytime," said Kelsey with a smile, "I can't wait to go to the mall."

"The mall?" asked Tori as she spat out her food, "The mall?"

"Yeah, but then again you know I have a credit card, so-," said Kelsey.

"Scratch homework! I'm like so in," said Tori with a huge smile from ear to ear.

Soccer Practice…

Later that night, Kelsey was watching the soccer players play soccer as Ken was blowing whistles and Charlotte was filling up water cups. Kelsey even called Tori's cell phone, but still Tori didn't pick up.

"This is so not like her," said Kelsey, "She knows about the mall."

Her attention then turned to a kid who was kicking the soccer balls and smacking them to the goal, and he was taking each soccer ball and kicking them. The kid screamed, saying he won. However, Kelsey realized that he was just cheating like usual.

"Hey," said one of the kids, "You can't do that."

The kid who kicked it was around 10. He had brown hair, green eyes and like the kids, he wore a purple jersey and white shorts. Also, he wore black cleats as well.

"Joe, you can't do that," said Ken, "Look, you were supposed to kick the ball and then run back to the place to get another soccer ball and then go back again."

"Well,-," said Joe, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if you can't be a team player, then leave," said Ken firmly.

Joe turned around and began to walk away from the soccer field. Charlotte sat down next to Kelsey as they drank water seeing this.

"Joe has been on Ken's nerves the last week," said Charlotte.

"I see that," said Kelsey, taking a sip, "Oh well, what can you do right?"

Charlotte turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I made dinner for my friends and Geo said my cooking was terrible. Tori, as nice as she is, came to comfort me. However, she was supposed to be here," said Kelsey.

In the forest, Joe was walking across the trees, upset that things didn't go his way. He was in a rampaging attitude angry like usual, when suddenly he met a clown.

"Hello, little man. I saw what happened," he said, "Kicked off the soccer team?"

"Yeah," said Joe.

The clown laughed as he turned to see him, "Would you like revenge?"

Joe snickered as he grinned from ear to ear, "Sure, why not?"

The clown laughed as his red pants began to bulge and a golden ball began to come out of his pants. He took it out and gave it to Joe. He then also took out another one.

"Here you go, now go and wreak havoc!" said the clown.

"I will," said Joe with a smile, "But, what will these balls do?"

"You'll see," said the clown.

Joe walked to the soccer field and put down the golden ball. He ran and kicked one of the balls. The ball went so fast that it landed on the ground. Ken, Charlotte, and Kelsey looked at the ball with curiosity as suddenly it exploded into a million pieces with powder coming out of the soccer ball. Everyone began to sneeze as another soccer ball was launched, inflicting sneeze powder.

"You guys take care of them. I'll find the source," said Kelsey.

"Fine with us," said Charlotte and Ken in unison.

Kelsey covered her nose and ran toward Joe and the clown, sneaking behind them. She reached for her communicator.

"Guys, get to the soccer field. A weird thing is going on," said Kelsey.

Rita's Palace…

"Ah, perfect," said Rita, laughing, "My plan is working perfectly. Soon everything will turn 2-D and the sneezing will finally infect the world."

"I like your idea," said Goldar, "Will it work?"

"Yes," said Rita, "If the rangers don't get in the way. Pineoctopus is one of my greatest creations!"

Command Center…

Meanwhile, Tori and the other rangers looked to see people turning into 2-D figures as a result of the sneezing.

"We're on it," said Brian, and he turned off the communicator, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right," said the rangers.

Alpha began to set the coordinates, "Be careful, rangers."

In four colors, the rangers teleported to the scene of the incident while Kelsey decided to track down Joe and the clown.

The Soccer Field…

The four rangers teleported right in the spot and saw all the kids, Ken and Charlotte in 2-D figures.

"This is so weird," said Rush.

"Look for clues, guys," said Brian firmly, "This is no ordinary scheme."

Geo looked at Ken and then at Charlotte, "Oh man, this really sucks."

He suddenly touched the water bottle that was open and it hit Ken's face. Suddenly, Ken turned to his three-dimensional figure. Geo yelped as he fell down. The rangers turned to see Ken out of his state.

"Geo, what did you do?" asked Brian.

"I accidentally knocked off a bottle of water," said Geo, "And this happened."

"Thank you for saving me," said Ken. Then he turned to Charlotte, "What happened to her?"

"The same thing that happened to you," said Rush, walking when suddenly he tripped over a canister, which flooded Charlotte. Suddenly, Charlotte got up and began to spit water in Brian's face.

"Whoa, that felt weird," said Charlotte, and then she saw Brian rubbing his eyes with a towel, "Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Brian, "Anyway, we would like answers."

"Like what kind?" asked Charlotte.

A couple of minutes later…

"We would like to know how this happened," said Rush. His face was serious.

"Well, we were coaching and stuff and all of a sudden we see a golden soccer ball explode and it turned to sneezing powder," said Ken, "A lot of kids turned to 2-D figures. Even the ones that tried to run away turned into three-dimensional figures."

"Kelsey said she was going to go track the source," said Charlotte.

"Hmm… if I know Kelsey, she found it and is spying on it," said Tori, "But, what I don't get is why she didn't call me."

"Well, don't worry about it," said Charlotte, "We'll get these kids to the hospital and see if we can replenish them with water."

"We'll check the scene and buy water to revive the people," said Brian, "I hope Kelsey doesn't get into anything horrible."

"I hope so," said Geo, _'Last time we got into a trap, we nearly died!'_

In the wilderness, Kelsey was watching Joe and the clown kick more people into the depths. She shook her head as she followed in the bushes, suddenly the twigs snapped. She gasped and she turned to see the clown and Joe and run. She ran toward them as fast as she could with her fierce power. Joe kicked a soccer ball at her. Kelsey ducked her head as the soccer ball exploded. Joe couldn't believe this as they ran back to the place she has seen before.

"This was the place that King Sphinx took Rush and Tori. So, where the hell are they?" asked Kelsey.

Suddenly, the clown arrived, "Hello, Kelsey. Time for you to sneeze!"

The ball was kicked and Kelsey threw it toward the bleachers. She kept catching them and catching them as they were being thrown. However, she tripped on her sunflower dress and she missed one of them causing it to explode. She covered her nose, trying not to inhale it, but it was too late. She began to sneeze. She ran away from them as quickly as she can.

"Get out of here," said the clown, "You've done your job."

The clown began to chase after Kelsey and the boy began to sneeze a little bit too. He ran away as he got far from the sneeze range. However, Kelsey kept sneezing as she ran next to a building with a water pipe. The clown laughed.

"So, you're one of Rita's creations. Right?" asked Kelsey.

"You got that right! I'm Pineoctopus!" said the clown, turning into a monster which was a Pineapple with octopus tentacles. His tentacles reached Kelsey. She dodged the attack as it hit a water pipe. Huge amounts of water drenched the monster as he fell to the ground.

"Water?" asked Kelsey, "Of course!"

Suddenly, one of the tentacles strapped on to Kelsey's leg and she screamed flying and falling into the river that was a mile away. Pineoctopus laughed as he went back to the place he left Joe.

"Where is he?" he asked, "Well, I'll wait till he gets back."

Suddenly, he began to twitch as he saw Brian, Rush, Geo, and Tori all screaming for Kelsey. He laughed as he took out a ball of clay.

"Yo, teenagers!" said Pineoctopus, turning into his clown form.

The teenagers turned around.

"Yes?" asked Brian with a weird look.

"How about some Putties?" asked Pineoctopus throwing the clay, transforming the clay into clay soldiers.

The rangers struck a fighting pose and then saw the clown change to monster mode.

"It's Morphin' Time," said Brian.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Blade Blasters, Sword Mode!" the rangers called out.

The Putties attacked from all sides. Brian sliced one of them and kicked one of them in the face. Meanwhile, Rush jumped over Brian's shoulder and threw his blade like dagger at the Putty Patroller. He threw one of them over and it landed on the dirt. Geo and Tori kept fighting them, destroying each one of them as each hand was free to slaughter. Once all of them were destroyed, they all came back to fight Pineoctopus.

Pineoctopus laughed, "What can you do about me?"

"Power Bow!" said Tori.

She launched her bow and it aimed directly at the monster. However, things didn't go exactly as planned.

"How about I take the arrow," said Pineoctopus, using his tentacles.

He grabbed it and he turned it toward them and sent it back. A huge explosion caused all four rangers to land on their feet.

"Come on Kelsey, we need you," said Tori.

Suddenly, Rita appeared from the tree branches.

"Rita! What do you want?" asked Brian.

"Power Rangers! I'm just here to give Pineoctopus a hand!" said Rita, "Now, grow!"

She threw her staff at Pineoctopus and all of a sudden Pineoctopus began to grow ten times bigger.

"Ha ha," said Rita, "Now, make them sneeze!"

The powder came out of Pineoctopus and the rangers began to cover their mouthpiece.

"We got to run and find Kelsey," said Brian.

"Forget it, we need to stop him from pollinating the city!" said Rush.

In the meantime, Kelsey was flying down the current as she saw rocks, "Shit."

She screamed as she saw that the current was going faster. She held on to a rock and she began to climb up on it carefully. She found a branch and she hung on to it as she got back to safety. She saw the river go down, extremely.

"I'm not sneezing anymore. Maybe if the monster was destroyed, things can go back to normal," said Kelsey.

Suddenly, she got a call on her communicator, "Yeah?" 

"Rangers are in trouble," said Alpha, "Pineoctopus grew huge and is sprinkling the city with his powder." 

"I'm on my way," said Kelsey.

Kelsey saw Pineoctopus sprinkle the powder. Drenched, she ran toward the forest where the rangers were.

"Zordon, teleport me to the place the rangers are," said Kelsey, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

She teleported toward the rest of the rangers as Pineoctopus smacked its foot down on the surface of where they were.

"Okay, I think it's time for the zords," said Kelsey.

"We need Dinozord Power!" yelled the rangers.

The Dinozords came out of their hiding places. The rangers teleported to their zords.

"Okay, Power Crystals!" said Brian.

"Hold it," said Kelsey, "I got a better idea. Let's not use the crystals to fuse the Dinozords. I have an idea." 

"Okay," said Brian, "Lead the way."

"Tori, follow me," said Kelsey.

"Gotcha," said Tori.

The Pterodactyl and the Saber-Tooth Tiger went after Pineoctopus. Pineoctopus used its tentacles on them. The Pterodactyl avoided it and the Saber-Tooth Tiger jumped over and used its Electron Cannon Tail.

"Now, Tori," said Kelsey.

The Pterodactyl swooped down and fired lasers from the back of Pineoctopus. Pineoctopus squirmed as the Pterodactyl continued firing more. The Saber-Tooth Tiger charged and tackled the monster.

"Alright Tori," said Rush.

"Cool," said Geo, "Now where's my fun?"

"Okay, before we do anything else, Geo use the grappling hooks!" said Kelsey.

Geo nodded, "Okay, Grappling Hooks!"

The Triceratops used grappling hooks and the hooks tied on to the Pineoctopus.

"Yeah, what?" asked Geo, going in reverse.

The Pineoctopus tripped and fell on the ground. Rush and the Mastodon Zord was waiting for a command.

"Okay, Rush," said Kelsey.

"Time for a Subzero Freeze Attack," said Rush.

The monster began to attack, but suddenly he was frozen stiff.

"Okay, Rush, thanks," said Kelsey.

"Anytime," said Rush.

"Okay, Brian. It's time to finish him!" said Kelsey.

"Right, Tyrannosaurus Shock Wave!" said Brian.

The Tyrannosaurus launched a huge earthquake, destroying the Pineoctopus monster.

"All right," said the rangers.

Soccer Practice…

After all the kids were back to their normal form, the soccer practice resumed. Joe however, was back in and he began to help the team score and defend. Ken turned to Kelsey, "So, the Power Rangers defeated a monster that did this?"

"Yeah," said Kelsey, "It took a while, but it worked." 

"That is so cool," said Tori, "The Pterodactyl fired the Pineoctopus with its lasers." 

"Um, the finisher was good," said Brian.

"Whatever," said Geo.

"It was good to see," said Rush, "I wonder now."

Suddenly, the rangers then saw a green flash. They turned to the moon as they saw what was going on.

"What the hell?" asked Brian.

Charlotte arrived and she saw the same thing, "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know," said Brian.

Rita's Palace…

Rita smacked her fist on the balcony, "Rangers, you may have won today. But, the green light means that in a week or two, a power will be revived and it will take the five of you down! Hahahahahahahaha!"

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The day of revival is here! When a new teenager unlocks the tomb of its power, does it bring terror or does it bring happiness? Can the rangers find out?  
**_

**Episode 17: The Sixth Hero**

A/N: The episode you all have been waiting for is next chapter! Now, I have been in conflict. For Part 2 of It's Morphin' Time, this is a poll thingy, would you want me to use the Dairanger items? The items include the Lai Lai Jewels, which summons the Thunderzords. Anyway, Chapter 17 is coming. So, have a great summer of whatever you have left!


	18. 17: The Sixth Hero

A/N: Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for!

_Lance's POV…_

_I'm Lance. I am new in the area and I just transferred from Stone Canyon. I am an ordinary athlete. A track runner and I like to hang out with my friends a lot. But, suddenly as you can see life has many bumps in the road. This bump will change my life forever._

_(A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_**Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!**_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword)_

(Putties remodel themselves)  


_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)  
_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)  
_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)_

_  
(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)_

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Rangers pose)_

**Episode 17: The Sixth Hero**

A young teenager woke up on an early Saturday morning. His black skin tone was warmed by the sunlight as his brown eyes scanned the area with his black hair in a straight line. He looked at the calendar and he yelped. Not also did he have a track meet, but today his 17th birthday present can be used. A present that he was waiting for was in a red box under his bed. He had an emerald key kept secret. He got out of bed and got dressed, wearing a white shirt with a green hoodie and blue jeans. He put on green outlined sneakers, grabbed the red box and the map and ran out of the house to get into his car.

"Today's the day," the teenager said, "I can't wait to see what is in store for me!"

Rita's Palace…

"Yes!" she screamed.

"What?" asked Baboo, squirming.

"To the Crystal Ball!" said Rita, "MOVE!"

All of the evil henchmen stood around as Rita pronounced the words.

"Blah-Blah-Blah-BLAH!" she said. (Do we even know what she says?)

The crystal ball began to glow green. Rita with excitement began to see what will happen.

"It's today!" she screamed, "A teenager will unlock the sixth Power Coin! Too bad the rangers won't know that the next enemy is going to be one of their own!"

"For once, no monsters," said Finster, relieved.

Parking Lot, by the Youth Center…

Tori, now wearing a pink sweater with blue jean cut-off shorts and white sneakers, was heading to her car when suddenly she saw a teenager. She stopped to check him out, but surprised, she saw the key hanging from his neck.

'_So cute,' _thought Tori, _'But, you are like hot! H-O-T!'_

Suddenly, she saw a huge black come pass by her and go right up in front of Lance.

'_What the hell?' _thought Tori.

She then saw the window open to see a man with a magnum, pointing it at him. Tori turned around, saw no one and she took out her bow.

'_I didn't do it,' _thought Tori as she released the arrow.

The arrow exploded one of the tires and the Magnum trigger was pulled shooting the Youth Center's front door.

Inside…

People were screaming as Geo tripped over himself. He also changed his own attire, now wearing a blue t-shirt with a white lightning bolt on it. He was wearing blue shorts and still wore the same gloves and boots as Tori was ducking next to a car as she looked at the damaged car. He wondered what was going on, so he grabbed his white jacket from a chair and went to investigate.

He passed by Brian, Rush, and Kelsey, who also decided to wear different clothes. Brian, for instance was now wearing black shoes, blue shorts and a red shirt with a couple of white stripes going up and down, wondering what was wrong. Rush looked at the broken glass. Seeing himself wearing a black collared shirt with a white tank top underneath with sleeves rolled, normal jeans, black shoes and his shark tooth necklace around his neck, he could see that this was no ordinary accident. Kelsey had to think of how this happened as well. It was enough that wearing a flower dress was enough. She wore a white t-shirt, yellow pants, and black high heeled boots. However, she was still oblivious to what was going on.

"Okay, there are questions that needed to be answered," said Brian, "Like why was there a gunshot?"

"And why Geo and Tori are hiding behind a car?" asked Rush.

"Someone missed killing somebody," said Kelsey, turning to see a teenager scared for his life.

"Let's check it out," said Brian.

The three of them saw a car on its side with the tire blown up. A pink arrow was sticking out. They saw the teenager find Tori and Geo and they began to ask what happened. The other three met them.

"Thank you," said the teenager, turning to Tori.

"Oh, um, you're welcome," said Tori, "I do love archery."

"My name is Lance," he said.

"I'm Tori. This is Brian, Rush, Geo, and Kelsey," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Brian, "Can you tell me why was there a hole in the Youth Center and a car tilted to the side."

"I'll tell you," said a voice.

The rangers and Lance turned to see a robot wearing a brown cloak with a gun. Brian gasped as he turned to them.

"Excuse me," said Brian, "Tori, help me."

Brian and Tori grabbed the robot and threw him to a tree, away from the four rangers.

"Alpha, you better have a good explanation," said Brian.

"Well, I wanted to scare Lance," said Alpha.

"To do what?" asked Brian. Alpha turned to see Lance with the key that he was looking for.

"Hand over the key!" said Alpha, "Why am I even telling you?"

"Because you know something that we're not supposed to know," said Tori, "And if we don't find out, then we'll going to have to go book searching in the Command Center!"

"Okay, the key on Lance's necklace is not any ordinary key," said Alpha.

"The key?" asked Tori, "On his neck?"

"Yes, the key leads to a tomb where-," he said.

"Alpha, this isn't a soap opera," said Brian.

"There's a sixth power coin in the tomb!" said Alpha.

Brian's eyes began to grow and Tori's jaw dropped. They looked at each other, looked at their Power Coins and then turned to Alpha.

"You mean there is another Dinosaur Coin?" asked Brian.

"Yes, Zordon made another Power Coin, but it has been sealed away. I don't know why either. But, Gnome and I have been told to stop the revival of the new coin. And you were not supposed to interfere," said Alpha, "I wish I could tell you more."

"Well, Alpha. You may owe Ernie a lot of money for a new door," said Brian.

"What?" asked Alpha, turning to the door, "Oh well, Gnome and I are heading back to the Command Center. Please don't interfere. We need that key."

Gnome got out of the car and both teleported away in a secret place. The two of the rangers met up with Lance.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rush.

"Um, Lance can you excuse the five of us? We don't want to exclude you, but it's important that the five of us speak for a minute or two. You don't mind?" asked Tori politely.

"Doesn't bother me," said Lance.

The five of them huddled in a group.

"Take out your Power Coins and I'll explain," said Brian.

Rush, Tori, Kelsey, Geo, and Brian all took out their Power Coins and they began to glow in their ranger color.

"You know how there's only supposed to be five of us?" asked Brian.

"Yeah," asked Geo.

"There's one more Power Coin and Lance has the source of it," said Brian.

"You mean? Another Power Ranger?" asked Kelsey.

"Great!" said Rush with excitement, "We should help him."

"Alpha said not to interfere. They want the key," said Tori, worried about this situation.

"Then why? Why would there be such a song and dance on not reviving a new power?" asked Rush, curious about the same thing that Tori touched on.

"That's what I want you, Geo, and Kelsey to find out," said Brian.

"Find out about what?" asked Kelsey, confused.

"What does the power of the new coin contain? Why is there a problem reviving the coin? And if there is a problem or a curse, how to destroy the curse," said Brian, "Those are the questions we need to find out right now. I suggest going in the archive."

"The archive of the Great War?" asked Geo.

"Are you going to question what I'm asking you to do the whole time or are you going to do it?" asked Brian.

Geo, Kelsey, and Rush nodded as they walked to the secret spot and teleported to the Command Center.

"Come on, let's go find the power!" said Brian.

Brian and Tori followed Lance in town on foot. Lance turned around, not knowing that the two rangers stood behind him.

"What do you guys want?" asked Lance.

"Well, we were curious of the key," said Tori.

"Well, I'm not giving it to you!" said Lance. He began to run away as Brian caught him by the shoulder. Lance flipped Brian over and he landed on the dirt.

"Brian!" yelled Tori.

Tori picked up Brian and he shook his head like a leaf, "Why so stubborn?"

"Because I am going to find out what is inside. I will find out my destiny!" said Lance.

Brian shook his head, "Tori, let's follow."

Tori nodded and the two of them went to help Lance.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Rush, Kelsey, and Geo looked through the archives. So far, they found nothing as they went through each book.

"And you think there's something about the key in those books, Brian?" asked Geo to himself, "There's nothing here."

"Well, we got to keep looking," said Kelsey.

Rush nodded, "Yeah. You're right, Geo. I think the books that we saw that had ripped pages have the sixth ranger information."

"It means that Zordon is one step ahead of us," said Geo, "He knew we were going to be searching for the Green Ranger information."

"Then, why is it a secret?" asked Kelsey.

"I don't know," said Rush, "But, we got to find out soon! Let's meet up with the others."

The book was put away and the three of them walked up the stairs to get out of the Command Center. Rush turned to Kelsey and Geo as they got on to the Battle Saurs.

"Do you think they are possibly in that forest by now?" asked Geo.

"It's most certainly possible. Let's hope Gnome and Alpha understand," said Rush.

Suddenly, the alarm began to ring. The three of them walked into the main center, where Zordon watched Rita's message.

"Hi Rangers, it's been a while. I must tell you… Lance, Tori, and Brian are heading to the Valley of Dragons to revive the sixth ranger," said Rita.

"Okay, we kind of know about that," said Kelsey.

"Well, have fun getting this new ranger. I'm sure he will do fine trying to destroy me," said Rita.

Her message turned off. Rush turned to Zordon. Zordon shook his head, "I sense a trap. Be careful. However, I need you to stop Lance. The information you were looking for was burned because the powers of the Green Ranger is forbidden. If he's revived, there will be great terror. Especially, since he will acquire the dark side of an ancient warrior."

"Well, we'll look at it first before we do anything," said Rush, "If it's a threat, then we'll destroy it. If what Rita said is helpful… whatever, we'll take our chances."

The three of them headed out of the Command Center. Meanwhile, Alpha and Gnome are in the sporting goods store downtown. People looked at them weirdly and the cashier looked at them with a face of concern.

"May… I… help… you?" asked the cashier.

"Give me every automatic weapon you have!" yelled Gnome.

People screamed and ran out the door.

"This includes rocket launchers," said Gnome.

"ROCKET LAUNCHERS? WE WANT TO SCARE THEM! NOT KILL THEM! GNOME!" yelled Alpha.

"We have to kill him now. It's obvious he's not going to listen to our damn statements and we may have to wound a couple of the rangers because they are not listening either," said Gnome.

"That's wrong," said Alpha, "I will not be a part of this. Those rangers are my friends."

"Well, they need to not know about the Green Ranger, and since they are teenagers and they know too much. I might as well wipe them off the face of the Earth so they don't have to deal with Green," said Gnome.

"You are an idiot," said Alpha.

Suddenly, a huge bag was on the table and one of each automatic weapon and rocket launcher was inserted in. Gnome grabbed Alpha and they headed out the door.

_Commercial Break_

Meanwhile, at the Valley of Dragons…

A sudden breeze filled the air as Tori, Brian, and Lance were walking in the forest, following the map that told them where to go. Suddenly, Lance stopped to look at the monument. It was a grey ceremony like platform with a huge green coffin on top.

"This is it," said Lance, "My destiny is inside that coffin."

"A coffin?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Lance.

Brian looked at Tori. Tori nodded as they ran to catch up with Lance.

"Lance, hold on! I sense bad karma with the coffin," said Brian.

They grabbed on to Lance. However, they heard a whistling sound. The three turned to see a rocket come down. They dodged the rocket as a massive explosion occurred. Automatic Machine Guns appeared magically out of nowhere and started shooting Tori, Brian, and Lance. The three hid under a rock as the explosions and the bullets occurred. Suddenly, Alpha appeared out of the bushes and pressed a red button. The guns fell on the ground. Brian turned to see Alpha and Gnome talk.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Brian, "You trying to kill us?"

"Yes. You guys know too much. Now, if you don't mind. If Lance does not give me the key, you and your friends will die!" said Gnome.

"What?" asked Tori.

"It's for your own safety," said Gnome.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of motorcycles. They turned to see Rush, Kelsey, and Geo get off the motorcycles and headed straight toward them.

"What's going on?" asked Geo.

"The coffin!" said Lance, "My destiny!"

Suddenly, Alpha picked up a machine gun, an M-16 to be exact and began shooting around the teenager, so he could stop moving. When that didn't happen, Gnome began shooting the rocket launchers. Lance yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. When Gnome was about to press the trigger, Tori put her Blade Blaster on her neck.

"That's quite enough," said Tori.

"Not enough for me!" he yelled.

In the meantime, at Rita's Palace, Rita was watching the whole situation. She had to do something in order for Lance to revive the power. And she knew exactly what to do. She turned to her minions.

"I think it's time we go down there and pay Earth a little visit. Goldar, it's time for you to make a distraction to the rangers," said Rita.

Goldar nodded, "You can count on me."

Back in the Valley of Dragons, the six teenagers were fighting with Alpha and Gnome over the key.

"Give me the key!" yelled Lance.

"Never!" yelled Gnome.

"Well, it's mine!" said Tori, snatching it, "Lance, take it!"

Suddenly, Alpha grabbed the key, "Nope."

"It's mine now," said Brian jumping on Alpha and taking the key. He threw it to Geo and then to Kelsey. Kelsey then went to throw it to Rush when suddenly a massive earthquake occurred. However, it wasn't an earthquake, it was Goldar: mega-sized.

"Goldar!" yelled Brian.

"Hello, I plan to destroy you for Rita's sake," he yelled.

He stabbed the sword on the ground. The teenagers, Gnome, and Alpha fell on the ground. Squatt and Baboo laughed as they took out a box full of clay.

"Putties, let's go!" yelled Squatt.

The Putties came out of the clay and went after the group. The rangers stood in front of Lance, Alpha, and Gnome as they went to fight this clay clan.

"Okay, let's finish them!" said Brian.

Brian gave a spinning-hook kick across the face on one of the Putties and punched the other one across the face. He kicked the next Putty in front of him and pushed the Putty down. Rush threw one over and it landed on the ground. He then kicked and punched another Putty and crushed him with his hands. Geo jabbed the Putties and then kicked one in the chest. He smacked one of them down with the bottom of his right foot. Next, Kelsey went into a handstand and grabbed the Putty with her legs. Instantly, she threw the clay soldier over and it landed on the ground. Tori kicked one of them in the face and she gave one of them an uppercut. Meanwhile, Alpha was shooting more of the Putties that were coming to kill the rangers. Lance saw the coffin and was contemplating if he should go in. As for Gnome, he was just Gnome, looking at the same place. However, at the battle scene, the rangers never fought a huge army of Putties before that would come from all over the place. Luckily, Alpha kept shooting them down. But, only the stone kind of clay soldiers remained.

"I think it's time to finish them. It's Morphin' Time!" said Brian.

"What?" asked Lance, "I wasn't supposed to know, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Alpha, "I guess they must've thought you ran."

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers transformed into their battle suits.

"Blade Blasters, up!" yelled Brian.

Rush kept slicing the Putties. He used a spinning-hook kick and then jumped back to slice the Putty. The clay monster fell down and landed on the ground. Meanwhile, Tori punched and kicked one of the putties. She then sliced one across the chest. Goldar looked down on them, watching the battle. Kelsey sliced each one of them with agility. Geo and Brian flipped over and finished off the Putties with ease. Suddenly, Goldar sliced the cliff with boulders coming down. The rangers ducked. Brian turned to Gnome.

"Gnome, get Lance and Alpha out of here," said Brian.

"Well, shouldn't you summon the zords like now? We know it's time to run!" said Alpha.

Brian rolled his eyes, "In the TV Show, he definitely did not have an attitude. Arise, Dinozords!"

The Dinozords came out of their hiding places and headed toward the rangers. The rangers got into their zords, like usual.

"Okay," said Brian, taking out his Power Coin, "Dino Fusion!"

The five rangers materialized their coins into the Power Crystals and inserted them into their slots. The Dinozords combined into the Megazord: Tank Mode.

"Megazord: Battle Mode!" said Brian.

The Megazord transformed into battle mode.

"Okay," said Brian, "Let's go! Dinosaur Megasword!"

The Megazord's sword materialized and the battle began. The two forces began going toward each other. The Megazord slashed Goldar's armor. The Megazord turned around and both of them clashed with their swords. Both of them took damage. Goldar jumped up and kicked the Megazord's chest armor, causing a lot of damage to occur. Goldar flipped up and kicked the Megazord again. However, this time he took out his sword and went for the final kill, but it was blocked by the Megazord.

"Wow, this is intense," said Lance, from below. He turned to Gnome, "Why do I have a feeling-."

Suddenly, Baboo and Squatt came from behind with guns and they took them by gunpoint. Lance saw the huge battle. He then saw the coffin of the Dragon Chamber and then looked up again.

"Screw this! I'm going over there," he said.

"LANCE!" yelled Alpha, "NO!"

"LANCE!" yelled Gnome.

Baboo and Squatt laughed, "That boy does not know what he got himself into," said Squatt.

He climbed up the ceremonial platform and he saw the Dragon Chamber coffin on top. It was grey with a key hole. Lance quickly inserted the key into the chamber's coffin and twisted it to the left. Suddenly, a huge earthquake occurred.

"What did I do?" asked Lance.

Suddenly, the chamber opened up and grabbed Lance in the coffin. The Megazord turned around.

"Lance!" yelled Tori.

Suddenly, a green light came out of the coffin as Lance rose up from the coffin. His eyes began to glow green as he teleported and landed on the ground. Lance said nothing as he retrieved a golden buckler with the golden coin inside. His face was stern.

"No…," said Alpha, "We're doomed."

Suddenly, Squatt and Baboo disappeared. Meanwhile, Goldar disappeared as well.

"I am free to do my bidding," he said. He then saw Megazord in front of him, "Yes, my bidding."

He opened up the golden morpher and struck it out in front of him. He then turned it over. It began to glow green as he transformed into his uniform. He had the same design like the original rangers, but with a golden armor shield and a green helmet.

"Green Dragonzord!" he yelled.

"All right, another ranger," said Kelsey.

"Six rangers are better than five, right?" asked Geo, jokingly.

"No shit," said Brian.

Suddenly, Lance jumped up on to the Megazord's head and got inside. He looked in the cockpit to see the five of them.

"I'm not your ally. I work for… evil," he said.

He began to glow green and electrocuted the systems of the Megazord. The rangers fell down and landed on the dirt as he jumped down to fight them. Lance went after them like a predator. He kicked Brian and Geo and then did a spinning-hook kick across Kelsey. Tori went to attack, but Tori was slapped across the face. Rush went after him, but he was kicked in between the legs and was kicked in the chest again. He jumped on Geo and Kelsey. Kelsey was caught by his legs and Geo was being choked by his arms. He threw them and they landed on the ground.

"Blade Blaster!" yelled Tori.

Tori went to attack Lance with her Blade Blaster, but Lance kicked it out of her. He grabbed it and slashed Tori across the chest. Rush went to attack with his, but used Tori's blaster and pulled the trigger. The rangers fell on the ground. Geo, Kelsey, and Brian helped them up and they turned to Lance.

"Fight me," yelled Brian.

"With pleasure," said Lance. He threw Tori's blaster at Brian. Brian felt the huge impact as he landed on the ground. Tori picked up her blaster. However, before they could attack. Lance decided to form a green energy orb. He pushed it out toward them. There, the five rangers fell on the ground and de-morphed.

"The battle of doomsday has begun," said Gnome.

"It was a mistake. I don't think he knew," said Alpha.

Brian picked his head up from the dirt, "I can't believe our enemy is another ranger. How can we defeat this guy?"

The Green Ranger landed on the ground and he looked at them in anger. He began to laugh. The Power Rangers have the worst coming to them. A new ranger turned evil. What will happen? Will this evil be destroyed? Can the rangers save Lance before things turn worse? Well, that will happen next time…

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**It's a challenge. Brian doesn't want to fight Lance, but Lance insists. Will the other rangers help save Brian? And what is with the Sword of Darkness? It's Morphin' Time!**_

**Episode 18: Brian vs. Lance**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Meanwhile, please review!


	19. 18: Brian vs Lance

A/N: Here's Chapter 18… I am having the Zyuranger song stuck in my hand… weird.

* * *

_**Last time on It's Morphin Time…**_

We witnessed a new dawn! The rangers meet Lance, who has a key that could give him great power. The rangers, naïve about the situation, follow Lance to the place where the tomb was. They get attacked by Putties and Lance opens the key and obtains the secret power… however, he obtains dark powers and becomes evil. He turns into the Green Ranger and shows the Power Rangers that he's one NOT to be reckoned with. However, what can happen now?

* * *

_A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_**Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!**_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword) _

_(Putties remodel themselves)_

_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)_

_  
(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)_

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(Lance takes out his dagger and fights Goldar, "Lance Brown- Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Kamanu)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Dragonzord comes out of the ocean)_

_(Rangers pose)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Brian vs. Lance**

Based on: MMPR #18: Green With Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle

(Zyuranger Episode 18: Brothers Swords in Hatred)

* * *

_Brian's POV…_

_What happened was a mistake. I did not know that the sixth ranger was cursed. Whatever, the point is now Lance has awakened a new evil and now we have to stop him before he goes overboard. Not my favorite thing to do right now._

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were talking to the rangers about this new threat.

"So, why does he have this ambition to kill us?" asked Brian, "I would like some answers!"

"Well, the Green Ranger powers are not the same as the original five," said Alpha.

"No shit," said Tori, "We saw the events."

"Well," said Alpha, "How about this? The Power Coin is cursed."

"Cursed?" asked Brian.

"By the Dark Knight," said Alpha.

"The Dark Knight?" asked Rush, coughing, "Who the hell is that?"

Zordon breathed a sigh, "Okay. Since, Brian has acquired the power of being Prince, I might as well tell you. Centuries ago, during the war, the queen of the Tyrannosaurus Tribe had a second husband, and he was the Dark Knight. She had a son unbeknownst to the king."

"So, technically, if Lance and I acquired these coins, which we did, that means that the powers… are shared?" asked Brian.

"No… technically, the prince and the son of the dark knight were half-brothers," said Zordon.

"Half-brothers?" asked Geo, laughing, "Lance and Brian do not look a like what-so-ever."

Zordon looked at him, "Geo, shut up. Anyway, when the prince was born, the dark knight's son looked at him, jealous of his half brother. The war began for real and the king of the Tyrannosaurus tribe fought the dark knight for Rita wanted the prince dead. The king killed the knight. The son of the knight told him to get revenge and to kill his half brother… for it was the only way to obtain power within the kingdom."

"So, wait a minute. So, technically the spirit that lives inside the green ranger coin wants to kill whoever has the Tyrannosaurus coin?" asked Brian, "Weird!"

Brian sighed as he walked out of the Command Center. The others turned around and ran toward the outer doors. Zordon looked at the rangers leaving as Alpha looked at Zordon. Brian stood on one of the rocks of the Command Center and he put his head down.

"Hey, don't worry about him," said Rush, "We can save Lance."

"The question is… how we get rid of the powerful curse that has corrupted the coin," said Brian.

"There's got to be something we can do," said Geo, breathing a sigh, "I wouldn't worry."

Brian nodded in response. Geo had a point…

At the Youth Center…

Charlotte was sitting down and watched the news.

"A New Power Ranger was shown in the area. However, he seems to be evil. He slaughtered our heroes north of here just ten minutes ago. No one knew where he came from or his motives for being here. We will keep you posted on this new threat of Rita Repulsa's," the anchorman said.

"Just great," said Charlotte, "Rangers vs. Ranger."

She began to take a sip. She then looked at her watch, "Where are the others?"

Meanwhile, in Rita's Palace, Rita turned to Goldar and jumped for joy, "I'm so happy! The rangers were beaten by another ranger."

Goldar nodded, "And my queen, what are we going to about Lance?"

"Lance?" she asked, "Oh, well that's simple… Okay, let's go down and talk to him."

Squatt and Baboo dropped their jaws: was Rita insane. Suddenly, Rita pulled out a black microphone from her telescope and turned to Finster, "Hit it!"

Suddenly, music began playing as she began to sing!

_My name is Rita Repulsa_

_The beautiful queen_

_With no sympathy_

_I am Rita_

_Whatcha gonna do-ya?_

_I am Rita Repulsa! _

Rita then turned around with her putties.

_Welcome to my palace_

_Meet my servants_

_They are nitwits_

_And don't give a shit_

_This is Finster, my monster maker_

_However, he is no use either_

_I am beautiful, I am clean_

_I am always innocent._

_Those Power Rangers better watch out_

_For Rita Repulsa is coming out!_

In a flash of lightning, the whole crew came down to Earth. East of Angel Grove, there was a huge grassy area that met the ocean, there Lance stood and looked at the sea. He then heard the chorus line and turned around.

_My name is Rita Repulsa_

_The beautiful queen_

_With no sympathy_

_I am Rita_

_Whatcha gonna do-ya?_

_I am Rita Repulsa! _

"Oh shit," said Lance, "What is it?"

"We want you to join us!" said Rita.

Lance laughed, "And why should I? Shouldn't it be the Power Rangers you wanted to destroy?"

"Power Rangers? BAH!" screeched Rita.

"What's so wrong about that?" asked Lance. He spat on the grassy fields, "You want to get rid of them, don't you?"

'Well, I would be happy to, but I need you to help me… so take THIS!" she screamed. She took out her staff. A red beam came out of her staff and headed straight toward Lance like a bullet. Lance yelled as he was taken into a dark dimension. It was black with only green lines that were glowing and a huge knight in front of him stood there, looking at him with red, ruby evil eyes.

"Inside, there is the Sword of Darkness. In ancient times it was known as… Hellfriede. Like the one in the Land of Despair, this one is similar. Who do you want to destroy?" asked Rita.

"I want… to destroy the Prince of the Dinosaur Kingdom," yelled Lance, "And… he will die!"

"The Red Ranger is the one who has the power of the prince. You must defeat him. Is that your wish?" asked Rita.

Suddenly, Lance headed toward the knight when suddenly flames from the floor ignited. Lance then knew what he needed to do. He jumped up and over the flames. The knight shot lasers at him. He yelled as he landed on the ground next to the flames. Inside his body, Lance felt himself tied to the wall as a black shadow looked at him.

"Why do you want to do this? What are you showing me? Let me go!" yelled Lance.

"You see… I can not," said the shadow, "I need a host so I can have my revenge on the warriors. The teenagers acquired the powers of the tribes and it's my job to shut them down. And Brian is first!"

"What?" asked Lance, "Why do you want to kill the Red Ranger so badly?"

"Because the King of the Dinosaur Kingdom killed me!" he yelled, "When I died, my power coin was sealed and my soul was in the coin. Rita threw it in a box and wanted to keep it… but that damn Megazord decided to throw it in a tomb and seal it. Thanks to you, I am free!"

Lance looked at him, "I shouldn't have opened the box. What was I thinking to let you out of there?"

The black shadow then closed his eyes and used Lance's body. Lance jumped up and he headed toward the flames again. Rita watched as she saw the duel begin. Lance jumped over the flames and kicked the knight in the face. The knight swung its sword and Lance grabbed it. He kicked the knight again in the chest and the knight fell with the sword on the floor. Lance grabbed it and yelled as he felt the power of evil go through him. Inside his body, Lance yelled as he felt his life source being drained by the Sword of Darkness. The sword slaughtered the knight into a million pieces. Lance looked at the sword and then at the sky.

"I am… superior," he said, "Now, to kill Brian."

Outside, at Angel Grove Park, something was bothering Brian. He had a pile of rocks next to him. He kept throwing them across into the pond. He heard 'plop' coming from each throw. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a branch cracking. He turned around to see Baboo laughing.

"From me… to you," he said. He shot a red ball at Brian. Brian captured it and turned to see Baboo disappearing back to the castle. Before he could say anything, he opened the red ball. Then, he heard the sound of teleportation. He looked to see yellow, blue, pink, and black teleportation beams come down. It was the others.

"Hey," said Rush, "You seemed…"

"Bummed?" asked Brian, "Good choice of words."

"What's that?" asked Geo, pointing the ball that was opened.

Brian took out a piece of paper, "I don't… oh shit."

Tori and Kelsey looked to see the paper. They had a concern look on their faces. Rush and Geo also looked at it. Brian began to read:

_Red Ranger-_

_Meet me at Angel Grove Cove in ten minutes. It's time that the prince goes down. Come alone._

_You Know Who It Is…_

Brian took the paper and rolled it into a ball. He stuffed it into his pocket and he began to walk. Rush ran to catch up and he turned around, causing Brian to bump into him.

"Whoa, where are you going?" asked Rush.

"To stop Lance," said Brian.

"Are you insane?" asked Rush, "He could be calling you out alone to kill you!"

"So? As leader, it's my responsibility to be diplomatic about these things," said Brian.

"And as second-in-command, I could give you a huge wide perspective of things," said Rush, "Rita could be there, one of her monsters could be there… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

Kelsey walked up to Brian, "I have to agree with Rush. We tried talking to him, he wouldn't answer. This could be a trap."

"Well, then we take the trap as a challenge," said Geo.

"Geo, you can't be serious!" said Tori, "You know what?"

Everyone turned to Tori as she told them her thoughts, "It's Brian's call."

Brian looked at them, "I'll go. But, Rush is right. It could be a trap. So, you will go with me."

The four rangers nodded. They headed toward where he wanted to meet them. The waves crashed on the rocky shore. Boulders were all in place and Lance stood on a cliff. He was looking for them, he wanted them there now. They were one minute late. Suddenly, he turned to see Brian on one of the rocks.

"RED RANGER!" he yelled.

"LANCE!" yelled Brian, "WE GOTTA TALK! STOP THIS!"

Lance couldn't say a word. He jumped down and landed on the rocky surface. Lance looked at him as he took out the Sword of Darkness. Evil energy built up inside. He swung it across Brian. Brian leapt out of the way. The others watched as they were fighting. Brian held the sword, but Lance kneed him in the stomach and pinpointed the sword at Brian. Brian yelled as he felt the sword slash his face. Blood flew out as he landed on the ground. His right cheek had a line of blood. The others watched as the sword began to swing around.

"That's similar to what happened in the Land of Despair," said Rush, "Remember? When Brian pulled out the sword and nearly killed us?"

Brian then yelled as he felt the sword crush on his shoulder blade. Lance pulled back and a flesh wound appeared. Lance laughed as Brian fell down and crashed onto the rocky surface. Lance then began to walk up to the field area. Brian followed to attack, but he landed on the grass. The others ran up and looked at Brian.

"Brian, are you okay?" asked Lance.

"If I wasn't bleeding profusely, yeah," said Brian.

The others looked at Rush. Rush turned to see Lance looking at them.

"Tori, take Brian to a safe place," said Rush.

Tori nodded as he walked with her to a place far from battle, "Stay here."

"Thanks," said Brian.

She looked at him with a smile. She headed toward the battle, where Lance began to glow green, transforming into his uniform.

"Let's see how you like me now!" he yelled.

Tori made it just in time. Rush looked at her, "Just in time!"

The rangers struck their left hands out with the fingernails facing the grass. They put the morpher in the right hand and swung their hand on top of the left hand.

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Rush.

They flipped their hands up, so the left hand was on top of the morpher. The morphers opened up and they began to glow in their color.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The rangers transformed and pulled out their pistols, "Blade Blasters, fire!"

The red beams came out and Lance blocked them. Rush snapped his fingers and the rangers put their Blade Blasters into sword mode. Instantly, they attacked. Lance jumped up and blocked their attacks with the swift of the sword. Lance slashed Rush across the stomach, slashed Geo from the shoulder and slashed Kelsey and Tori within one move. He then kicked both of them in the chest and flipped to kick Rush and Geo from behind. The four gathered together as Lance's sword began to glow green.

"Feel the power of… Hellfriede! The Sword of Darkness!" he yelled.

The sword stabbed into the ground and a stream of smoke came out and split into four. The rangers yelled as they jumped up from the explosion.

"GUYS!" yelled Brian.

Meanwhile, at Rita's palace, Rita was watching with bated breath as she saw the whole battle.

"It was great to see Lance do that," she said, laughing.

Baboo and Squatt nodded. Goldar also responded to that with Finster next to him.

"Now, it's time to work on my master plan," she said, laughing.

Instantly, Brian fell down the hill and landed on the ground. He then saw Lance jump down with the sword. Brian jumped up and kicked Lance, but Lance slashed his other shoulderblade. Brian yelled as he felt more of his wounds being worse. Blood leaking wasn't the greatest thing to see. He held the sword that came toward him. More blood came out of his hands. Suddenly, he felt a green spark and Brian fell on the ground in pain. Suddenly, something red came out of his pocket. His Power Sword charged up and slaughtered Lance in the chest. Lance turned around and was startled. Brian also looked up. It was the Megazord and he looked straight at him. The other rangers came around to see what was going on.

"MEGAZORD!" yelled Brian.

"Listen to me," said the Megazord, "You must kill Lance, or he will destroy you!"

"Lance?" asked Brian, "I can't! He's an innocent bystander. Something's controlling him!"

"Lance would tell you to do that," he said.

Brian looked at the Megazord, "I don't care… he shouldn't die!"

Suddenly, a spirit came out. The Tyrannosaurus landed and launched his shockwave attack. The rangers gasped as Brian yelled and landed on the ground. Lance came to attack when suddenly the Megazord shot at Lance. Lance landed on the ground feeling the explosions.

"You, Dark Knight! Leave Lance alone. We don't want to kill him. But, if we have to in order to destroy your soul then we must!" yelled the Megazord.

Lance yelled and struck his sword. The sword shot a green beam, which the Megazord blocked with its shield. After that, Lance disappeared. The rangers looked up at the Megazord, wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile, at Rita's Palace…

"I know something that could destroy the Power Rangers and their source of power forever!" she screamed.

"And that is?" asked Finster.

"The Megazord," said Rita.

"The Megazord?" asked Goldar.

"The Megazord," said Rita, "If I can destroy the Megazord, the rangers will all die AND there's nothing they can do!"

So, Rita has a plan for Megazord. The rangers finally meet their match again… and this time with Brian severely injured, what could be the cause of this madness? Well, find out in Episode 19!

* * *

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The rangers finally realize that this entity with the Sword of Darkness has fully controlled Lance as he and Rita begin destroying the road. Rita begins to make an eclipse, while at it, she notices the Dinosaur Eggs back in the States. Can the rangers stop them? And who is the new warrior on the evil side? It's Morphin' Time!  
**_

**Episode 19: The Scorpion Warrior**

A/N: Sorry for not updating! Being at school for my senior year was a pain and stuff. But, now I am graduating, so I hopefully can increase my updates. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 18!


	20. 19: Scorpina

A/N: Here's Chapter 19… Hope you enjoy the next segment of the Green Ranger series.

**Chapter 19: Lady Warrior Scorpina**

Based on: Zyuranger Episode 19: Lady Warrior Scorpion

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episode 19: The Rescue (GWE III)

_Tori's POV…_

_I never saw Brian take huge blows like that from somebody, especially with a sword. My friends and I all gathered around to help him. For we thought that he was… badly injured. Guess who was the one who knew how to hold the bleeding? ME!_

Command Center…

"Okay," said Tori, "Take off the shirt."

"But…," said Brian, "I could go home and do this myself… I mean they are severe flesh wounds."

"Severe flesh wounds? Come on, Brian. Let's be a bit realistic," said Kelsey, sighing, "But, um, what would happen if your mother found out that you were bleeding the whole day… usually, people would die if they walked all the way home! Do you want to go to a hospital at a crucial time?"

Brian sighed, "I guess not… wrap me up."

He took off his shirt and he threw it on the ground. Kelsey picked it up, "I'm going to go sew and wash this… okay?"

Brian looked at Kelsey, "Thanks."

He sat down on a chair as Tori pulled on the rubber gloves. She touched the bleeding shoulders. Brian jolted a little bit as she touched each one.

"Thank God. You were this close to having both arms sliced off," said Tori. She took out a hydrogen peroxide bottle and poured some on his wounds. Brian jolted back, but Tori held him straight.

"The more you jolt, the more the wound will expand. Okay?" she asked.

Brian nodded, "Do what you must."

She began to sew the wound up in a very fast pace. Rush and Geo were astonished. Even Zordon looked at the miracle work. She then put the medical tape on his shoulders.

"Thanks," said Brian.

"Now, you need to rest. I say don't fight for another ten hours. Your bones need to be in place before you can do anything," said Tori.

Brian nodded, "Still, thanks."

"Excellent work, Tori," said Zordon, "I never realized that you could do this in record timing."

"I am an EMT Volunteer… meaning I go help people who are like this," said Tori, "But, this is the first time I had to seal wounds up," she said, taking off the rubber gloves. Brian sighed as he went into his backpack. He took out his old red shirt he wore. (The one without the black stripe)

Brian looked at the clock and then looked at the others, "You know what time it is?"

"What?" asked Tori.

"10," he said.

The rangers looked at each other and then turned to Brian, "We tried to stop the bleeding for 5 hours and we didn't know that it's past our curfew?" asked Geo.

"Mine's at 11," said Tori.

"Midnight," said Kelsey.

"Now," said Brian.

"12:30," said Rush.

"9:30," said Geo.

"9:30?" asked the others. Geo put his hand behind his head, "Well, I got to go."

"So do I," said Brian.

They got up and teleported back home. Meanwhile, Tori, Kelsey, and Rush stood around.

"Okay, now we need to sit down and relax… then figure out what we need to do if the Green Ranger strikes again. Because now, we have a crippled ranger," said Tori.

"I agree," said Rush.

Meanwhile, at Rita's Palace, Rita took out her staff. After all, for Rita, she had something up her sleeve. She was planning something.

"By the power of my staff, I summon the powerful Scorpion warrior! Scorpina! I summon you!"

In the forest there was a huge boulder that was covered in mushrooms. The boulder began to roll back toward the city. A scorpion was watching as the boulder began to roll down the hill.

The next day, Brian sat down at the park and was practicing his cello. He began to play the notes vigorously like a cellist. Every note caused him to think more in depth of what happened when he was a Power Ranger. The first moment, when he attacked the team with the sword equivalent to what Lance had. Next, finding the Power Crystals to combine their zords and then, now, he was severly injured by someone who was taken over by a spell of some sort. He flipped to the next page. Suddenly, he felt tapping. He turned around to see Tori with his communicator.

"You left this in the Command Center," said Tori.

"I did?" asked Brian, taking the communicator.

"Yeah," said Tori.

He looked at her and sighed, "Wow…"

She sat down next to him. No sooner she began to start a conversation; Geo, Kelsey, and Rush came through the bushes and .

"Guys, it's definite," said Rush.

"What?" asked Brian.

"Oh, remember the Egg Prince and the eggs we had to protect?" asked Geo.

Brian nodded.

"They're back here," said Rush.

"WHAT?" yelled Brian.

_Brian's POV: Recap from Episode 9: The Egg Prince and Episode 10: Punishment…_

_After we defeated the Pudgy Pig, we met the guardians of the Dinosaur Eggs. They were snatched by Rita thanks to Chunky Chicken. However, they were thrown in to the sea for safety purposes. I wonder what caused them to come back?_

It was a matter of speculation. However, for Kelsey she turned around and looked at the team, "So, where do you think the eggs would be?"

Alpha looked at the Yellow Ranger, "From my readings, they are at Charlotte's house."

Brian jumped up, yelled in pain, and turned to the other rangers, "We better get to Charlotte before Rita and her goons do."

The rangers nodded. However, Rush stepped forward, "Are you sure you can battle or at least protect the eggs in that condition?"

Brian looked at Rush with a stupid look, "They're flesh wounds."

"Severe," said Tori.

"I'll BE fine," said Brian.

A couple of minutes later…

DING-DONG

Charlotte was wearing a black spandex suit as she was doing aerobics in her living room. Even with the music blasting, she didn't get a chance to hear it. However, she heard knocking on the door. Charlotte reached for a remote control and turned off the stereo. She jumped to the front door and opened it. It was Brian, with a lot of bandages and the others.

"Brian," said Charlotte, shocked, "What happened to you?"

"He got hit by the Green Ranger. You know, the Green Ranger likes to attack innocent bystanders like him," said Rush, "Besides, they were 'severe' flesh wounds."

He punched Brian in the right arm. Brian's eyes started to widen as he felt the nerve impact. He turned to Rush with an angry look and then walked inside. Geo looked at Charlotte, "Um, we need to talk to you. We sent something that could be… real. We thought it was a prank."

"What?" asked Charlotte, "You're confusing me."

"What Geo meant is…," said Kelsey, "Did you happen to find a chest that contained two eggs?"

"Yeah," said Charlotte, "They looked real. Why do you need them?"

"Um, they are fake," lied Tori, "We were going to send them to Ken as a fake birthday present, but we wrote the wrong address."

"Oh," said Charlotte, "I don't believe you."

"Why?" asked Rush.

Brian looked at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at the five of them. She shook her head, "The reason why is because every time there was an attack, you were always missing."

Rush looked at Brian, "We often leave the city. That's what normal people would do." 

"Then, how come after each robot battle, I see you with no cuts or bruises? Except for today," said Charlotte.

"The radio says that the threat is gone and we come back," said Geo.

Charlotte sighed as she turned to the white closet door. She pulled the door open and she picked up a golden chest from the bottom of the closet. She opened it up to reveal the Dinosaur Eggs, "They look real to me."

"They aren't any eggs you know," said Geo.

Suddenly, they heard another voice. They turned around to see Mai looking at Charlotte, "What's going on? Showing them the eggs?"

Geo laughed, "Yeah." 

He closed the door and turned around. He gasped to see a black scorpion. Suddenly, there was a sudden rock. The teenagers fell down on the floor with the chest. A huge scorpion, who was on the top landed on Geo's nose. Geo yelled as he removed the scorpion from his nose and threw it on the ground. The rangers looked at each other as they got out of the house. The rangers were shocked as they saw a huge boulder trying to nudge the house down.

"Now, who's doing that?" asked Charlotte.

Suddenly, the boulder began to glow gold. It then materialized into a golden beam. It circled the rangers, then Charlotte and Mai. It then landed on top of the house. It was a human warrior with golden armor and it was all scorpion-like. She looked at them as she withdrew her sword.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Mai.

"Well, Rita Repulsa summoned me," said the warrior, "The five teenagers you see are trying to steal the precious eggs my queen needs."

"And who might you be?" asked Rush, "You still haven't answered our question." 

"I am… the Scorpion Warrior! Scorpina!" she yelled.

She withdrew her sword. She looked at Brian, and then at the other teenagers, "I think it's time I send the Putties. Putties, kill the humans and bring me the eggs!"

The Putties jumped up and landed on the ground surface. Brian looked at his comrades and then at Charlotte and Mai. Brian began to read Charlotte's lips. She was going to get the eggs and Brian nodded. The Putties ran toward the rangers. Brian jumped up and kicked him in the face. Next, Rush began to kick the Putties in the face. He then jumped up from the ground and kicked one of them in the face. Geo ran toward to one of the Putties and kicked them severely in the chest. Kelsey jumped up and kicked another Putty in the face. She then saw another one come toward her with a sword. She blocked it and punched it in the face. Next, Tori flipped one of them and it landed on the ground. They then turned around to see Scorpina land on the ground with her sword withdrawn. She started swinging her sword. The rangers began to duck as she continued. The rangers got up and then saw five yellow beams shoot the ground in front of them. The rangers yelled as they fell down. She then released five yellow spheres. They began to grow into black scorpions. The rangers started to back away, when suddenly the scorpions began to glow red.

"It's Morphin' Time," said Brian.

No sooner he said so, the scorpions exploded and the rangers appeared in their battle suits. More Putties decided to come and crash their battle. The rangers jumped up to the roofs of the houses and the battles continued. One of the putties began to slash Geo. He instantly put his hand up, and kicked the one that was on his right. The Putty fell down toward the ground and landed next to Tori. She flipped and chopped the Putty, making the grunt fall and land on the cement. Then, below, on top of another house, Kelsey flipped forward and then kicked the two Putties in the chest. Across the street, Rush ducked as the Putty gave him a spinning hook kick. He punched and threw the Putty over. He then jumped down to finish the rest. On the ground, Brian kicked and punched Putties with quick motions. Charlotte and Mai, who were watching the battle, wondered where the teenagers were and they grabbed the eggs and ran off. Next, Scorpina held Brian down and slashed his chest. She then turned around to see the two girls run off. The rangers quickly headed to stop them when they saw Charlotte and Mai staring at Goldar, who reached his hand out. He then looked to see Scorpina behind the girls. Goldar grabbed Charlotte.

"Let's get those eggs!" hissed Scorpina.

Suddenly, Goldar was running toward them at a fast pace. Charlotte took the eggs and felt Goldar's swift kick. She yelped as she fell down and landed on the concrete two feet below.

"Charlotte!" screamed Mai.

"Let's go!" said Scorpina.

Suddenly, Brian jumped up to grab Mai. However, he felt Goldar's sword slash his stomach. He yelled as he landed on the concrete. The other four rangers ran toward Brian as Scorpina and Goldar disappeared. Charlotte was knocked unconscious. The five rangers began to transform out of their battle suits.

"Charlotte," said Brian, shocked, "Speak to me."

She wasn't responding to a word he said. Her head was bruised with a small blood line coming down from her forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, at Rita's Palace, Mai was tied up to a string of rope and her eyes were covered with a blindfold. The villains all started to sing and dance to Rita's song. Lance, who wasn't really watching, just sat there and shook his head.

"Hey," said Scorpina, hugging Goldar, "It's been way too long."

Goldar looked at Scorpina. His face began to have a purple tint on either side of his cheeks. Rita laughed as she looked at Mai.

"I don't know what's going on," said Mai, "But, when the Power Rangers get here-."

"When the Power Rangers get here, they are bringing the precious eggs that you had possession of!" yelled Rita.

"Oh really?" asked Mai.

"Yes! And we will have Scorpina, Goldar, and our precious Green Ranger to trap them!" said Rita, "Finster, fetch me the phone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rangers stood around Charlotte's bed as she was in the hospital with a white bandage around her head. They looked at each other. She was knocked unconscious with the golden chest that Brian had possession of.

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Geo.

"It seems they want the eggs," said Rush.

"You know, I thought if we sent them back into the ocean, there could be a new population of dinosaurs! But, why did they come back here?" asked Kelsey. She looked at Rush with a smile.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Rush.

"You usually have most of the answers," said Kelsey.

"Well," said Rush, "I don't have an answer for this one."

Brian sighed. Suddenly, he jolted when he heard the sound of the hospital phone. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Brian.

"Why, Brian! What a nice surprise!" the voice said, laughing.

Brian froze. It couldn't be. He turned to the phone, "Rita, what do you want?"

"Let me make you a proposition," said Rita, "We will have the eggs and Charlotte is all yours. Do you understand?"

"Fine. Meet me at Angel Grove Desert," said Brian, "Fifteen Minutes."

He hung up the phone and turned to the other rangers. Tori looked at Brian, "Are you crazy?"

Geo looked at Brian, "It's a trap."

Brian looked at Charlotte. He sighed as he took out his Power Morpher and removed the Tyrannosaurus coin. He put the coin in Charlotte's hand. He turned to see that the other rangers were not happy with his decision.

"Trust me," said Brian.

Rush looked at him, "We can't fight without you! You can't morph!"

Brian looked at Rush, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

(Cue Song: I Will Follow- U2)

The five rangers looked at the villains that were at the Angel Grove Desert. They have Mai tied up and blindfolded.

"The eggs," said Rita.

Brian opened the chest to show two dinosaur eggs. Squatt and Baboo laughed as they threw Mai to the ground. Brian got up and he untied everything. Mai looked at him, "What were you thinking?"

Brian looked at her. He then saw Squatt and Baboo with the eggs. The rangers looked at each other and then turned to Brian with a scornful look. Brian pushed Mai toward Tori and threw himself at Squatt and Baboo, the eggs fell down on the grass next to them. Rita looked at Brian, "You dare break a deal? PUTTIES!"

The Putties jumped up from all over the place. Mai screamed as she sat in the tall grass, running away from the battle scene. Brian kicked and punched the Putties again, when suddenly Baboo pulled the trigger, releasing a red pulse of energy. Brian ducked as a massive explosion occurred in front of him. Brian turned to Rush, "Morph!"

Rush nodded as he kicked one of them in the stomach. Next, the other three rangers took out their Power Morphers.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

The four rangers pulled out their Blade Blasters and switched them to sword mode. The four of them quickly, without hesitation began to destroy the Putties with their swords. Quickly, the Putties began to slash them with their weapons. Quickly, the rangers slashed them without a problem. But, there was another problem. Scorpina and Goldar jumped up and landed in front of them. Both nodded with two huge smiles as they went to attack. The two combined swords and instantly the two swords began to release a yellow beam. The beam shot the four rangers, causing them to land on the ground. Explosions occurred from in front of them. Next, Brian kept kicking the Putties around as he saw what was going on.

"Damn," said Brian.

Suddenly, he was punched and beaten down by the powerful clay creatures.

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlotte was in the hospital, tossing and turning as she was trying to regain consciousness. In her hand, Brian's Power Coin began to go bright red. It began to stop glowing and she began to fall asleep peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Squatt and Baboo quickly bent down and grabbed the eggs. They started walking toward Rita when suddenly Brian jumped on top of Squatt and kicked the eggs out of his hand. Brian grabbed the eggs and started running back. However, he felt somebody knock him down with a swift kick. He fell and turned around to see Lance. His eyes were glowing green as he looked at Brian.

"Lance!" yelled Brian.

Brian was then kicked repeatedly by the Green Ranger and he fell down and landed on the ground. Lance then removed his Power Morpher.

"Dragonzord!" yelled Lance.

His whole entire body emanated a green aura. He then began to glow green and his battle suit appeared with the Sword of Darkness in his right hand. Lance started swinging his sword and began to kick him. Brian ducked as the sword kept swinging. He then put the sword down, with the blade stabbing the ground. A line of smoke appeared, causing Brian to run. But, the ground exploded underneath him, causing him to fall into the dirt. Rush went to go after him, but the Putties grabbed him on both sides. Brian carefully climbed out of the ditch, where his wound got a little bit bigger than where it was the last time. He yelled in pain as he saw the eggs picked up by Squatt and Baboo. They were given to Rita.

"Why," said Rita, "The Eggs… they are mine!"

Brian and the other rangers looked at her as Rita and her goons stood next to Lance. Rita looked at Brian and laughed, "You have no idea what's going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Brian, wiping the blood that appeared on his mouth.

"In three days… the Command Center's power will fail. Instantly, Zordon will be lost and the connection to the Megazord will be gone. The Megazord will then be destroyed," said Rita.

"You lie," said Rush, "Nothing can defeat him. Why do you say that?"

"Because… let's just say you will find out when the time is right," said Rita, "Let's go!"

The villains disappeared with the eggs. The Power Rangers looked at each other. Was the prophecy really true? What will happen now? Well, that will all happen next time.

_**Next Episode:**_

_**A trap is there for the rangers. The question is what are the risks? What will be the aftermath? Can the Green Ranger and Scorpina hold them back? Can the rangers get out of this mess? **_

**Episode 20: The Eclipse of Destruction**

A/N: Interesting, isn't it? Well, hopefully you get to read the next chapter and it's quite shocking! Ha!


	21. 20: The Eclipse of Destruction

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 20! I hope you guys enjoy what's going on… and this is Part 4 of the Green Rangers saga. It was really hard to write because watching two episodes and doing a combination is very hard to do. Especially, since they are both two different shows… In addition, this chapter will probably have you on the edge of your seats. Trust me, the rangers are in for their greatest adventure in the Green Ranger saga. Enjoy!

* * *

_Kelsey's POV…_

_Alright, so Brian had a fierce battle the other day with Lance and Tori bandaged him up pretty good. The five of us headed over to Charlotte's house, where we saw the same eggs we saw way back on that mysterious island. However, even though the eggs were save in good hands, I have to give Charlotte credit on that, Rita's new ally came along: Scorpina. The four of us, me, Tori, Geo, and Rush were literally obliterated and as for Brian, well he got beaten again by Lance. Not also did we lose the dragon eggs, we have a new threat. Zordon gone? Megazord destroyed? It can't be. What are we going to do?_

_(A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword) _

_(Putties remodel themselves)_

_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)  
__  
(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)_

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Rangers pose)_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Eclipse of Destruction**

(Adapted from Zyuranger Episode 20: Daizyujin's Doomsday and MMPR: Green With Evil Part 4)

* * *

The rangers were heading out of the Angel Grove Desert into the main city. A red sparkle appeared from the sky, coming toward Brian's hand. His Power Coin appeared and it materialized. He put it back in his morpher for safe keeping. The other Power Rangers understood. But, even though they lost the eggs, and the Green Ranger was on the loose, something caused them to stutter. It was three days. In three days, the Megazord would be destroyed. It was time for questions to be answered. They went toward the Command Center, where they could talk to Zordon about this problem.

"So, Zordon, what can we do about this?" asked Brian.

"Assume that it doesn't happen," said Geo.

"Are you Zordon?" asked Rush.

"Well, no," said Geo. He turned to Zordon, "Sorry…"

"It's okay Geo," said Zordon, "Usually prophecies like that are ones to be very alert for. I suggest that all of us should keep a look out for the Command Center and the Megazord. As of right now, keep that in the back of your minds and go back to the Youth Center. Continue your daily lives from there."

Brian nodded, "Let's go."

The five rangers touched their communicators, teleporting them out of the Command Center. They landed back at Brian's house, where they all went to discuss about the prophecy, yet doing their Algebra homework. As Rush was figuring out the slope of a linear equation, he closed the book and looked at the others. They stared at him. He must've slammed the book and not noticed, "Sorry. I guess that prophecy is still in the back of my head," he said quietly.

Brian nodded, "I know how you feel. It hurts all of us."

Tori sighed, "Yeah."

"I brought the Dinozords together," said Brian, "Found the crystals, saved you from tree destruction. Thanks to the Megazord, we destroyed the nastiest monsters: King Sphinx, Gnarly Gnome, Chunky Chicken, Eye Guy, Knasty Knight, and Pineoctopus."

"Well, that proves that the Dinozords trust us into working with them," said Geo.

"True," said Brian, "But, I think they don't trust me anymore."

Tori looked at him with concern. She raised an eyebrow because Brian would never say those things, "Now, why would you say that?"

"Because I disobeyed them a couple of days ago, remember?" asked Brian.

"What did he ask you to do?" asked Kelsey.

"The Megazord wanted me to kill Lance and I refused to," said Brian, sighing.

"Why?" asked Rush, "Why did they want you to?"

"I don't know," said Brian, "My question is how Rita can destroy the Megazord?"

"Well, Brian," said Rush, putting the algebra book in his backpack, "There were elements that could have played into the prophecy."

Geo looked at Rush, "Now, what does that suppose to mean? Our Megazord is INVINCIBLE!"

Rush looked at Geo, "Not exactly. Look at what happened since then."

The Power Rangers looked at the Black Ranger. Rush put his fingers up, "First, Lance suddenly opens the forbidden tomb and becomes the Green Ranger. He also turned evil. Second, the Dinosaur Eggs arrive back mysterious after we threw them in the ocean and finally, Scorpina."

Kelsey looked down at the floor, "Then it could be true."

"We got to find out if it's real," said Tori, "Zordon said that it was not possible. Maybe, we should check the database at the Command Center."

Rush laughed as he opened his backpack. He had two textbooks in hard cover, "These?"

"Okay, everyone continue with their homework. Rush, you start researching on Megazord," said Brian.

"Of course, dad," said Rush sarcastically.

Brian eyed him evilly as Rush started reading the chronicle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At Rita's Palace, Rita was sitting down as she was brushing herself and making herself beautiful. Squatt held the mirror to angle her face as she kept making herself look beautiful.

"Who's the nastiest witch ever?" asked Rita.

"You," said Squatt.

"Who's badass?" asked Rita.

"You," said Squatt.

"Good," said Rita.

Suddenly, the curtains behind Rita opened up to see Scorpina and Goldar arguing and fighting over everything.

"What's wrong?" asked Rita.

"Goldar won't let me fight!" said Scorpina.

"My empress," said Goldar, "Scorpina is too beautiful to fight the rangers! I should be doing all of it!"

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. Everyone turned to see Lance laugh a bit. Lance looked at Goldar and shook his head.

"If I remember correctly, my empress, I think Goldar 'loves' Scorpina," said Lance. He then began to wink and gave a thumbs up.

Goldar looked at Rita, "Maybe Lance shouldn't have taken the Black Knight power."

Rita looked at Goldar, "As long as the rangers or Lance don't figure out an end to the Black Knight, we're good."

Rita then jumped up from her chair, "I think it's time to attack. Scorpina and Goldar, go down to Earth at once!"

The two of them landed on the ground. Goldar grew huge and started destroying Angel Grove. His eyes began to glow red as he started destroying the buildings that stood in his way. At the Youth Center, Ken, Charlotte, Mai, and Marie were heading out with Ernie, carrying some of Ernie's important documents. Overall, everybody started running away as building debris kept falling down and crushing everything.

While that was happening, the news turned on to hear about the special report. Not being notified, the five rangers packed their books up and ran out the front door. They started running to the business district. Fifteen minutes later, they saw Goldar in the district, crushing buildings down with his sword. The five of them stopped to see a huge grey boulder materialize into Scorpina. She jumped up and landed on top of the roof that covered a walkway that lead to some building.

"Scorpina!" yelled Brian.

Scorpina launched a golden beam from her eyes. The five rangers dodged the attack as the beams hit the ground, causing a major explosion. The rangers then took out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Suddenly, the Putties all came out from nowhere and landed on the ground. Rush ducked the Putty kick, blocked the Putty's punch and kicked the Putty square in the stomach. Tori punched and kicked the next Putty in the face. Kelsey flipped up and kicked the next Putty in front of her. Geo did a spinning hook kick as the Putty was demolished. Brian then jumped up and kicked the next Putty square in the face. They then turned to see Scorpina jump down and land on the ground pavement.

"Take this," said Scorpina.

She started waving her sword at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they felt the swift sword come across their bodies. The five rangers all fell down together. Scorpina laughed, as she aimed her sword at them. It began to glow bright blue. She threw her sword at them, like a boomerang. The rangers screamed as they fell down and landed on the dirt. Rita was laughing at them as Goldar nearly stepped on them.

"Rita," snarled Brian.

"Why, Rangers," said Rita, "You look… weak. Shouldn't you summon your desperate zords to finish me?"

Brian looked at Rita, "Chances of me summoning the zords… zero percent."

Rita laughed as she looked at them. The Power Rangers looked to see Goldar smash the ground with his sword. The teenagers started to fall backwards. He then turned around to see a bus leaving the city.

"Ooh," said Goldar.

He stretched out his golden hand and reached for the bus. The bus was then picked up and Goldar shook the bus violently. Inside, Charlotte, Mai, Ken, Lionel (he was suddenly picked up) and Marie were all screaming as they held on to the bus.

"We got to summon them!" yelled Geo.

"If we do, we could lose our most valuable weapon!" yelled Brian.

"We don't have a choice!" yelled Geo.

"Rush, what you think we should do?" asked Tori, "I sense a fight between Brian and Geo in about a minute."

Suddenly, Rita laughed as she followed Goldar out of the city. The rangers looked at each other, "We need our vehicles."

Suddenly, the three vehicles appeared. Brian started driving his motorcycle while Rush and Kelsey followed behind. Then, finally, Geo and Tori decided to pick up the rear as they try to stop Goldar.

Command Center…

Alpha was in the study room as he looked at the star charts. He then looked at his watch and put the star chart with the eclipse and time date. He headed toward some mini-computer, which had a voice recognition system.

"Computer, analyze star chart," said Alpha, "Is there anything secret about the Megazord that Zordon and I don't know about when we first designed them?"

"Working…" said the computer, "Search complete. Information is being printed in the Command Center terminal."

Alpha looked at the computer and headed up stairs, "A replica of the Star Trek Computer… all thanks to ME!"

Alpha walked up the stairs and he headed toward the main terminal. Zordon looked at Alpha as he got the print-out.

"Ai, yai, yai!" said Alpha.

"What is it?" asked Zordon.

"Remember how you said to be alert just in case we lose the Megazord?" asked Alpha.

Zordon nodded, "Go on."

Alpha began to wave the paper and started reading the things of what was there and then gave it to Zordon the best way possible.

"I used the computer databanks to do an analysis. There is an eclipse today… as a result, I used the computer databanks to find about more about the Megazord," said Alpha.

"And?" asked Zordon.

"The eclipse is TODAY! It will commence within the hour! Not also will we lose connections and teleportation with the Command Center, we will lose Megazord because it contains Solar Energy!" yelled Alpha.

"Alpha, this is a serious matter. Contact them," said Zordon.

Alpha began to press random buttons. However, Zordon started phasing out of the space-time continuum.

"Zordon, I'm losing you!" said Alpha, surprised.

"Alpha… get to the rangers… tell them… it's true… do not… do not," said Zordon.

"Do not what?" asked Alpha.

Suddenly, the face of Zordon disappeared, leaving nothing but a blue tube of plasma. Alpha looked at him. Suddenly, the lights began going crazy. Sparks started flying as the lights started blinking back and forth. Next, the lights went out with only the two columns on either side flashing. Alpha looked at the area, "Ai yai yai, I can't see!"

He started to waltz out of there using the infrared scanners. He rushed as fast as he could, away from the Command Center.

"Rangers!" yelled Alpha.

He pressed a couple of buttons, causing him to appear wherever the rangers were. He had no choice but to leave the Command Center offline and repair it later. He had to warn the rangers of what happened before they summon the zords.

The sun was shining down in the desert. The rangers were rushing across the desert, riding on their motorcycles also known as the Battle Saurs. They kept driving across the desert, hoping to find Goldar, the bus, and Rita Repulsa, wherever she is. The five were determined to save the bus and leave before Rita did make them summon Megazord. The last thing they need to do is combine and then fall due to an actual eclipse. The Battle Saurs were stopped. The five Power Rangers jumped off their bikes to see Rita on a cliff with Scorpina next to her.

"Rita, where's the bus?" asked Brian, who was very stern about this.

Rita started laughing maniacally, "Why, Power Rangers… why don't you look behind you?"

The rangers turned around to see the bus. The front tires were not on the ground, they were off the cliff. They saw people trying to get out, but Putties surrounded the area, and there were a lot of them surrounding the bus. Behind them, Squatt and Baboo had logs underneath, trying to push the bus over the edge.

"And look down," said Rita.

The Power Rangers looked down and were in shock. The Dinosaur Eggs lay below on the ground.

"If the bus falls over the cliff, not also will your friends die, but so will your trusted Dinosaur Eggs!" said Rita, laughing maniacally.

The Power Rangers looked at each other and then decided to run to grab the eggs. However, they get attacked by a huge sword that struck in front of them. They turned around to see Goldar.

"Look, you are not strong enough!" said Rita, "You have to summon your zords!"

Rush turned to Geo and then Brian, "Okay, Geo. You were right. We don't have a choice!"

"Alright," said Geo.

The girls also nodded. Brian then began to raise his hand to summon them.

"We need-."

"HOLD IT!" yelled Alpha.

He ran toward them and landed next to them… by crashing into a rock that was in front of him first.

"Alpha!" yelled Kelsey, holding him up, "Why are you in a rush?"

Alpha looked at Kelsey, "SO I CAN WARN YOU!"

The rangers jumped up from the yelling and fell down. It wasn't like Alpha at all to yell at them either, but for this matter, Alpha can show some emotion to this matter.

"What happened?" asked Brian.

"Rita was right!" said Alpha, "The Command Center is offline… Zordon is gone!"

The five rangers looked at each other and then turned to Alpha. The rangers looked at him wondering what was going on as well with the other half of the prophecy.

"Also," said Alpha, "The Megazord will be destroyed if you do summon them."

"How?" asked Rush.

"Simple," said Alpha, "A total eclipse."

"An eclipse?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, apparently there's a rare eclipse today," said Alpha, "The Megazord will not be able to fight because it is powered up by the sun. If the eclipse occurs, the solar energy will be depleted. Hence, Rita can destroy the Megazord with Goldar and anybody else at that point in time."

Rita laughed and looked at the robot, "So, that bucket of bolts has finally figured out how I am going to destroy it. Now, rangers… what are you going to do? If you call the zords, the Megazord gets destroyed. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your pals here and the Dinosaur Eggs. CHOOSE NOW!"

The rangers looked up to see Charlotte and Mai scream at the top of their lungs as the bus was now halfway off the cliff, still on the surface of the top. Brian looked at the bus and then turned to Alpha.

"Is there an alternative option?" asked Brian.

Alpha looked at him silently, "No, I'm sorry."

Rita looked at the rangers and then looked at the sky, "Wow… you better do something. The eclipse is about to start."

Brian looked at the options. If he could get the eggs and the bus right before the fireworks started, the Megazord could be saved. But, what risks could happen? He had to think of these alternative options. But, the Megazord must be involved in this. He then stood in front of Alpha and sighed, "Alpha, I'm sorry. We've got to do it."

The five rangers stood in front of Alpha and raised their hands, "Arise, Dinozords!"

The Dinozords came out of their hiding places and ran toward the place of where they were summoned.

"They finally came!" said Rita, "Time for the trap to work! Make the eggs go SPLAT! Kill the teenagers and the bus!"

"Let's go," said Brian.

The rangers jumped up to the zords and entered the cockpits. No sooner Brian sat down he took out his coin to make the Power Crystal. The other four also did the same thing.

"Insert Power Crystal," said Brian, he said as he inserted his into the slot.

"Power Crystals Inserted," said the rangers.

"Dinosaur Fusion!" said Brian.

The Dinozords came up and combined as all the rangers were transferred to the Megazord's cockpit. The Megazord: Tank Mode then turned into the Megazord: Battle Mode. The Megazord reached its hand as the bus came tumbling down. The bus landed on the Megazord's palm. The Megazord put the hand to the top of the cliff. The bus then began to go forward and it landed on the top surface.

"Run!" yelled Brian.

The teenagers nodded as they ran toward the deserted area. The teenagers looked at the battle scene with the Megazord and Goldar. The two of them started punching each other. Then Goldar took out the sword and started slashing the Megazord. Alpha looked at the sky. It began to darken. The dark moon began to cover the sun.

"ECLIPSE IS IMMINENT! RUN!" yelled Alpha.

The Megazord started to run away. However, Goldar punched the Megazord down on the ground. Rita looked at the sky and turned to Scorpina, "Scorpina, help Goldar."

Scorpina nodded as she jumped down and landed on the ground. Rita threw her staff down toward the evil scorpion warrior. She then began to grow… into a body made out of complete scorpion.

"SCORPINA!" yelled Brian.

"As a Scorpion!" said Rush.

Meanwhile, down on the planet surface, Squatt and Baboo were carrying the eggs. However, they turned to see Alpha.

"I don't think so!" said Alpha.

Squatt and Baboo started to attack when Alpha grabbed the eggs. The three of them got into a huge struggle with the eggs. Suddenly, Alpha threw the eggs… into the river. It began to go down the rapids. The two villains looked at each other and Alpha watched the whole entire series of events.

"Not good," said Alpha. He then looked up to see the Megazord being beaten by Goldar and Scorpina. The Megazord went backwards. Goldar then jumped up and kicked the Megazord in the chest. The teenagers, outside saw the eclipse as the Megazord fell down and landed on the ground.

"Why is the robot not finishing them off?" asked Ken.

Suddenly, Rita started laughing. The teenagers looked to see that Rita was jumping for joy.

"The solar power is gone. Megazord is weak! Finish that robot and tear those zords till they're nothing but nuts and bolts!" screamed Rita.

"The Megazord?" asked Mai, "The rangers are in trouble!"

Charlotte was silent as she saw the Megazord's eyes dimming. The cockpit was starting to get all dark. Systems were going offline. The rangers were all not morphed. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Kelsey turned toward Brian, "We got to leave and abandon the Megazord."

"I can't do that," said Brian, "Dinosaur Megasword!"

The silver sword came down from the sky and the Megazord caught it. The Megazord stood up and started slashing the two of them. The sword began to glow red as it did the finisher. The two villains were severely damaged. The teenagers on the cliff jumped for joy.

"Alright, guys. Prepare to separate and return the zords back," said Brian.

"Okay," said Rush, "Seperation sequence in 20 seconds. Let's get out of here."

The Megazord started walking away from the area as the power drain began to intensify. Rita stood up and turned to Lance.

"So, any ideas?" asked Lance.

"Stop them before they separate," she said.

Lance nodded as he jumped off the cliff, "DRAGONZORD!"

The staff came down from the ground and the Green Ranger began to grow ten times bigger. He took out the devilish sword and started shooting lightning bolts. The teenagers in the cockpit yelled as the sparks began to fly. Rush looked at the separation system.

"He severed the separation controls. We can't divide," said Rush.

"What?" yelled the rangers, "Who?"

Brian turned the Megazord around to see the Green Ranger.

"Shit! Lance!" yelled Brian.

Suddenly, the sword slaughtered the Megazord. Next, Scorpina and Goldar got up and started slicing the Megazord with swords and stingers. Scorpina wrapped its tail around the Megazord. An electric spark caused the rangers to scream as the Megazord systems began to pop open.

The teenagers stood up as they saw the Megazord damaged.

"Damage report," said Brian.

"Weapons are offline. Sensors are gone. We can't move," said Rush.

"We're dead in the water," said Brian.

Tori sighed, "We got to evacuate."

"What?" asked Brian.

"It's either we leave or we get creamed," said Rush, "Tori, find the red button to eject us out of here."

Tori nodded, "Ejection in thirty seconds… if we can make that is."

She pressed a red and yellow button. The timer started ticking. The rangers yelled as they felt more damage than ever. Scorpina, Lance, and Goldar took out their weapons and they began to charge up. They put their swords together. The teenagers on the cliff watched.

"No!" said Charlotte.

"It can't be," said Mai.

"Look, the eyes of the robot have no lights. It must've shut down," said Charlotte.

"The Power Rangers… they can't," said Ken, breathing heavily.

Lionel looked at the battle, "This could be it."

"I can't watch," said Marie.

Suddenly, a golden beam came out of the blast. It shot the Megazord's cockpit. The rangers yelled as the cockpit began to go on fire. The rangers all huddled into the middle as systems exploded from all over the place. Suddenly, they felt something lift them up. The five rangers fell out of the Megazord and landed on the ground. The head of the Megazord imploded. The rangers were burnt and bleeding as they saw a crack in the Earth. The Megazord started falling down into the Earth's crust. It then exploded into a million pieces.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Brian, reaching out. His zord starting going in flames.

"Mastodon!" yelled Rush.

"Triceratops!" yelled Geo.

"Pterodactyl!" screamed Tori.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey.

The five of them all huddled and began to tear up as they saw their weapon and best friends burn into scrap metal. Rita laughed as she turned to the other teenagers. The teenagers looked at Rita, angrily.

"The Power Rangers are no more," she said, laughing. She disappeared into the darkness. The teenagers looked around, "It can't be," said Ken, "The robot… it's gone."

"With the rangers inside," said Charlotte, "We got to tell the others."

The teenagers nodded as they got in the bus and started heading back to the city. The rangers down below looked at the flames that rose from the cracks. There was no hope now. But, could there be a miracle? Find out next time!

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The Power Rangers have lost the Megazord and Zordon's connection. Lance tries to break free of the spell, but the evil inside him calls on the Dragonzord to go on a rampage. Can Brian finally realize that Lance has been overcome by evil? **_

**Chapter 21: Dragonzord Rampage**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I decided to make it more traumatic. Note, that the Megazord cockpit did not implode in either segment of the episode, I made that happen. In addition, both segments, the rangers were morphed in the battle. I decided to have them unmorphed for this segment of destruction. After all, the solar power affects their power too. However, they will be able to morph. It's just the zords... which you find out next chapter. Now, next chapter could be the final chapter of the series... but I'm splitting into two episodes. So, bear with me. The first one will be about Dragonzord and then the next chapter will be about bringing Lance back. So, I hope you enjoyed Part 4 of the series. I will see you later.


	22. 21: Dragonzord's Rampage

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't finish the series. I didn't mean to put anybody on hiatus. So, here's Chapter 21. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This next chapter deals with the Dragonzord… and I'm sure you are really excited to see some rampage. All right, here it is!

* * *

_Last time…_

_The Power Rangers dealt with Lance who unlocked the Green Ranger powers. But, the evil that was in the coin controlled him. He then fought Brian, believing he was the prince of the Dinosaur Kingdom. The rangers then met Scorpina, who was after the Dinosaur Eggs. The Dinosaur Eggs were thrown into sea and the prophecy was true. The Megazord was destroyed by the eclipse. Who knows what will happen next!_

* * *

_(A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword) _

_(Putties remodel themselves)_

_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)_

(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Rangers pose)_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dragonzord Rampage**_  
_

* * *

The rangers looked at the fiery pit, cooling down from the severe destruction. They couldn't believe the destruction of the Megazord.

"They were always there for us," said Kelsey.

"And now they're gone just when we needed them the most," said Tori, "Thanks to that prophecy!"

Geo sat silently with Rush next to him. Geo then looked up at Brian and then looked down. Brian looked at Geo. Their gazes were caught. However, Brian eyed him very angrily and went to turn around. He started walking away from the group. Suddenly, he felt a pull from his shirt, "Where are you going?" asked Rush.

Brian removed Rush's hand, "It seems that I let you all down. Or at least someone that is sitting down there believes so."

Geo looked at the lava silently. The way it bubbled caused Geo to have the same wavelength with his emotion, "We should have… retreated."

He stood up and turned to Brian, "BECAUSE OF YOUR DRASTIC ACTION, THE MEGAZORD IS DESTROYED! WE COULDN'T EVEN STRIKE THEM! AND YOU THINK LANCE IS GOOD? SOMETHING TELLS ME HE'S GONE!"

"What are you saying?" asked Brian softly.

"Let's face it… it was your idea to find this new ranger power and guess where it went? Toward destruction!" yelled Geo, "If Lance had the will-power, the spell would have been broken. But, because he used the power of the sword that he got from Rita… Lance is no longer alive."

Brian charged toward Geo. He swung his fist toward his face. Geo fell and landed on the ground, "THAT'S A DAMN LIE!"

"Then why is he on to you?" asked Geo, "Why?"

Geo stood up, bleeding from both sides of his mouth now, "Why?

Brian shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know."

Geo clenched his left fist, "Wrong answer."

Suddenly, he felt his fist smack across his face. Brian felt the pain and landed on the ground. Geo started to jump on Brian. Brian tried to stop him, but the two of them started rolling in the dirt. Rush tried to break it up, but the two of them kicked Rush in the chest.

"Guys, stop it!" yelled Kelsey, "It wasn't our fault. It just happened to be that way. What could we do?"

"Yeah, Kelsey's right," said Tori. The Pink Ranger sighed as she looked at both of them, "You two are acting like you are five! It happened and there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah," said Rush.

Brian and Geo looked at each other. The other three rangers were right. What could they do now? The only thing they could do is sit and wait.

* * *

However, Rita was happy as she jumped for joy. There were Putties that had headphones and were partying up this little end of the world party that Rita decided to throw. Everybody was drinking tequila and having an excellent time as she looked at them. She was really happy that the Megazord went down for the count.

"Ah," said Goldar, "To the destruction of Megazord!"

"And to the destruction of Earth!" yelled Rita.

"Indeed," said Scorpina with a smile, "Thanks to your spell, the rangers wouldn't be able to defeat me."

Goldar nodded, "Well, now with them out of the way, we can finally get back to what we started to do in the first place… destroy Earth!"

"Agreed!" said Rita.

As Putties dressed in tuxedos arrived with food, Lance was standing behind. His eyes were glowing bright green as he walked toward the balcony, where the party took place. With the exception of Rita, everyone turned around.

"Hey, Lance! Good job!" said Scorpina, "What's with you?"

"Hi, Lance. Something wrong?" asked Goldar.

"He looks ANGRY," said Baboo, looking at Squatt. Squatt couldn't reply back because he knew he agreed with Baboo. As for Finster, he turned to Rita. Rita smiled and then her expression changed. The Sword of Darkness was being pointed at her nose.

"RITA," yelled Lance.

Rita looked at him. The minions began to run back into the tower. Lance struck his sword out, "I plan to kill you so I can become ruler of the universe! See you in hell!"

As he went to strike, Rita disappeared and reappeared behind him. She threw a glass of wine on his face. Lance closed his eyes and wiped them off with his shirt. Rita laughed as she looked at him, "You think you have the power to defeat the great Rita Repulsa? Take this!"

She opened her mouth, releasing a fire attack. Lance yelled as he felt the flaming breath of Rita.

"DIE!" she yelled.

She began to disappear and reappear in space. She took out her staff and picked up Lance. Lance yelled as she smacked him with her staff, causing Lance to fly up to high speeds down toward the planet.

* * *

In the trees, a green beam of energy came down from the sky, materializing it into Lance. Lance looked around. He saw that he was in a forest where there was not one site touched by humans. He looked to see the sword dug into the grass. As he went to go touch it, he heard a sudden laughter. He looked around wondering what it was. Who was it? What was it? Where was it? Those questions were in his mind as he searched around trying to find the answer to all three.

As he continued on his way, he noticed a woman wearing a green cloth. She looked at him and smiled. Her face could not be seen, but her eyes were bright green. Lance stopped as he looked at her.

"_Nice to meet you, Lance," _she said.

"Who are you?" asked Lance.

"_I am Klotha. The protector of lost souls and I have been waiting for you. Your soul has been restless. Allow me to help you," _she said.

Her face began to glow bright green and a white beam shot out of her hand. Lance yelled as he disappeared from the woods and into a dark void. Lance turned around wanting to know what was going on. He gasped as he saw candles lit around in the whole entire void. There were white stairs that led up from his feet and there was a purple gate that appeared. He watched as the curtains opened, revealing Klotha. She floated toward him.

"Look, is this a trick?" he asked.

"No," said Klotha, "Now, I can actually speak in this room. Welcome to the Spirit of Souls and this soul has been waiting for you to resurrect it. Hold your hands out!"

Lance did so. A green spark appeared from both his hands to reveal a green dagger, which resembled a flute.

"The Dragon Dagger is yours. You can summon your fierce zord: the Dragonzord!" said Klotha.

"Dragonzord?" asked Lance. He gripped the dagger hard and turned to Klotha. Klotha nodded as she used her hand. A wave of wind threw Lance back on Earth. There, he was on top of a commercial building in Angel Grove. He looked at the ocean and then turned to the people, who were working. He placed the Dragon Dagger to his lips and started playing the flute. Suddenly, there was a little earthquake that could be felt. Lance watched as from out of the water, the Dragonzord was popping through the water, roaring and screaming as it arose. The people screamed as water covered their bodies. They began to run away. Lance's face was priceless.

"A zord for me," he said, "Thank you, Klotha."

Suddenly, a flash of green light surrounded him. He began to yell as he landed on the roof.

"No, Lance… you won't win!" he yelled. His eyes were now completely green as he stood up, "Dragonzord, attack!"

As he pressed the flute a couple more times, the Dragonzord went on a rampage. People started screaming as the Dragonzord started walking up toward the mainland. The Dragonzord started stepping on gas tanks, which caused ten major explosions in the buildings off the ocean. The zord was roaring as it continued its journey. Lance kept playing the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord continued marching onward. The people continued to run away. However, some were crushed from the explosions. The Dragonzord used its tail as a drill and started drilling the walls of the buildings. Buildings collapsed instantly as the zord continued moving.

"Perfect!" said Lance, "Rita and the Power Rangers can't stop me now! HA HA HA!"

The Dragonzord continued on its onslaught.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, with the exception of Brian, the alarms were going off the wall. Tori turned around toward the Viewing Globe. She froze, looking at the beautiful sphere.

"What?" asked Rush, walking toward her.

"Apparently," said Tori, "We have a new problem!"

The other rangers turned around and looked at the Dragonzord. It was marching through the city of Angel Grove, destroying whatever was there in his path. To the Dragonzord, it was food. Geo and Kelsey looked at each other and turned to the Viewing Globe.

"What can we do?" asked Tori.

"Well, I'll notify Brian of the situation. Get the people out of there!" said Alpha.

Rush nodded as the rangers stood together. Alpha pressed a red button and instantly, they teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian was sitting outside in the deserts of the Command Center. He sighed as he looked at the hot desert sand. He looked up toward the sky to see the sun burning his face. Brian threw a couple of rocks down the hill as he saw four florescent lights appear out of the Command Center, heading toward the city. Suddenly, the doors suddenly opened up from the outside. It was Alpha, looking at him.

"What?" asked Brian.

"Go help them," said Alpha.

Brian stood up and looked at the android, "Alpha, it was all my fault. You were right, I shouldn't have called on Megazord to attack and now we're all doomed."

Alpha grumbled as he struck his hand out and smacked Brian across the face… hard. Brian looked at him as he felt a red mark on his face. It was painful to the touch. He looked at Alpha.

"If Zordon was here, he would be so disappointed in what confidence you lack," he said softly.

Brian looked at him. Alpha turned around, "You know, you are a great leader. In order to be a great leader, you had to take risks. And this is one of many major ones. However, it doesn't mean that you are done being a ranger. Angel Grove needs you now."

"Really?" asked Brian, "For what?"

"How about Lance's new Dragonzord?" asked Alpha.

Brian looked up. Alpha nodded. Brian turned to the sky, "Lance…"

As the two of them ran back into the Command Center, Brian was watching the whole scene. He couldn't believe what was going on. The Dragonzord started stomping on more buildings and swinging his tail at other people. Lance laughed as he played the flute, "I'm ready to destroy the world!"

"Lance, I'm sorry," said Brian, "But, this time… I'm not holding back."

Alpha turned to Brian, "The rangers are helping the civilians escape. You best better get down there."

Brian nodded as he looked at Alpha. Alpha pressed a red button. A red aura surrounded Brian as he teleported upward through the hole of the Command Center, materializing at where the other rangers were. People were running in drones as Brian kept fighting to get through. He looked up in aghast. Lance was laughing as he stretched out his Dragon Dagger. As the rest of the people left, the other rangers arrived.

"Brian," said Tori, "Where were you?"

"Outside of the Command Center," said Brian. He looked up at Lance, "Lance, this stops now!"

Lance laughed, "You Power Rangers lost your zords. There's no way you are going to destroy me!"

He reached for his gold morpher and stretched it out, "DRAGONZORD!"

Materializing into his Green Ranger costume, he jumped up toward the Dragonzord. He laughed as he looked at the rangers. As Brian went to face up, he turned to notice a group of kids trapped in building debris.

"HELP!" yelled the kids.

Quickly, the rangers took out pieces of debris. The kids started running away from the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord swung its tail, causing the rangers to hit the deck. Brian turned around and looked at Lance, "Guys, I'm so sorry. I was naïve."

"Naïve?" asked Kelsey.

"Lance is not Lance!" said Brian, "The evil of the Green Ranger has caused him to lose all of what humanity has inside. I don't care what we have to do. But, at all costs, I've woken up. Lance must be defeated!"

Kelsey and Geo looked at each other and then turned toward Brian. Rush and Tori agreed as they looked at Brian. Brian looked up to see the Dragonzord grabbed a pole and bit it with his mouth, snapping it in two. The five rangers took out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" yelled Brian, striking his morpher in front of him with the other rangers nodding in response.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Morphing into their suits, the five rangers jumped up to the building that was closest to Dragonzord. The rangers ran on top of the roof, getting close to him. The rangers took out their Blade Blasters and aimed at Lance. With a pull of a trigger, they fired. Lance used his shield to block the attacks, causing the rangers to land on the rooftop.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked.

He jumped off the Dragonzord and landed on a higher rooftop building.

"Dragonzord, destroy the Power Rangers!"

As he played the tune, the rangers looked up to see the Dragonzord roaring. His hands struck out with red pointy objects that struck out.

"Missiles," said Geo, "Oh, shit! Run!"

The missiles were launched all over the harbor. The rangers quickly began to leave as the missiles destroyed every building. The rangers yelled as the building they were on collapsed below them from the missiles, causing them to fall on their backs, hitting hard concrete.

"Without your zords, you guys are useless to me!" yelled Lance, laughing insanely.

* * *

Rita was shaking her head as she was looking at the telescope.

"Damn Green Ranger! Scorpina and Goldar!" she yelled.

Instantly, Goldar and Scorpina arrived to meet up with Rita. Rita looked at them angrily and then looked down at the planet.

"It seems that Lance has a new zord and he's stealing my show. Destroy him!" yelled Rita.

* * *

Scorpina and Goldar nodded as they disappeared. They landed on Earth. As they landed, Rita's staff landed on the ground. It caused them to grow into their monstrous forms. Scorpina and Goldar approached the Dragonzord.

"What the hell?" asked Brian, looking up, "Why is Scorpina and Goldar attacking Lance?"

"Something's going on," said Rush.

"Maybe he's a backstabber?" asked Geo.

On the rooftop, Lance was looking at the battle, "Wow, really? Goldar and Scorpina, go to hell!"

As he played the flute, the Dragonzord blocked Scorpina's attack and punched Scorpina in the face. Goldar took out his sword and sliced the Dragonzord twice across the chest. Goldar watched as Dragonzord punched Goldar in the stomach and smacked him across with his tail. The Dragonzord then took out its hands to release finger missiles. Goldar and Scorpina were hit by the powerful missiles. Goldar walked toward the Dragonzord as the smoke cleared. Goldar swung his sword at the Dragonzord. However, the Dragonzord blocked the attack and slashed Goldar across the chest. Lance continued playing the Dragon Dagger and the buildings that the rangers were in between kept shaking.

"At this rate with Dragonzord and the other two morons up there, the city will be in flames!" yelled Geo.

Geo's attention turned to Scorpina as he jumped down and slashed Dragonzord across his back. However, as Scorpina went to attack one more time, Dragonzord smacked her in the face with its tail and shot her down with its finger missiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Command Center…

"This is bad!" said Alpha.

As he went to fix the control systems, he noticed some lights going back online.

"Alpha! Do you… read…,"

BZZT!

"Could it be?" asked Alpha

Suddenly, Zordon's tube began to light up as he appeared in the tube. The lights around the Command Center were illuminating the whole place.

"Zordon!" yelled Alpha, "You're back!"

"Yes," said Zordon, "Alpha, give me all of your power. I have a plan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dragonzord, Goldar, and Scorpina continued fighting. Dragonzord threw Goldar on the ground, causing the Earth to rumble. Brian watched as he saw the massive fires that erupted from Dragonzord's rambunctious attack. However, as Lance played the flute, Dragonzord was going to attack and destroy everything in its path. Of course, Rita was happy because not also is she trying to defeat Dragonzord and the other rangers, but everything in the city was being destroyed. With all of this destruction, will the rangers come back and save the planet from Goldar and Scorpina, wipe out Dragonzord and defeat the Green Ranger? Final part comes next time!

* * *

To Be Continued…

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Brian sees the light and plans to kill Lance. However, Zordon's back to tell him about the spell that Lance is on. Can Lance overcome it and can the five rangers become six? **_

__**Chapter 22: Breaking the Spell**

A/N: Now, in Power Rangers, it was split into five parts. However, I thought making a sixth part would be awesome. So, reviews are appreciated.


	23. 22: Breaking the Spell

A/N: Here's the last part of the saga. Enjoy!

* * *

_(Rush's POV)_

_Last time…_

_The rangers have a hard time dealing with the loss of the Dinozords. However, Lance planned to kill Rita. Rita threw him back to Earth, where he meets Klotha. Klotha gives him the Dragon Dagger which summons the Dragonzord. The rangers meet to destroy, but he's too powerful. Zordon comes back and he has a plan. Hopefully, a good one!_

* * *

_(A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs)_

_Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life!_

_(Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song)_

_(The five rangers jump from tops of buildings)_

_(Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs)_

_(Brian slices the Putties with his sword) _

_(Putties remodel themselves)_

_(Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster)_

_(Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance)_

_(Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers)_

_(Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties)_

_(The Power Blaster is formed)_

_(Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze)_

(Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX)

_(Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger)_

_(Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000)_

_(Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21)_

_(The rangers transform)_

_(The Command Center is shown)_

_(Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe)_

_(The zords come to action and combine)_

_(Megazord shown with both sword and shield)_

_(Rangers pose)_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Breaking the Spell**

From: Zyuranger Episode 22: Combine, Goryujin!

MMPR Episode 21: Green with Evil Part 5- Breaking the Spell

* * *

"At this rate," said Geo, "We will be crushed!"

Kelsey nodded, "Agreed. Angel Grove will be flat as a pancake."

On the rooftop, Lance took out his Dragon Dagger and kept playing the song. Dragonzord kept moving. However, Scorpina and Goldar combined their weapons to create a combination attack. Dragonzord had no effect on damage as long as Lance kept playing the dagger. Instantly, Scorpina and Goldar jumped to attack but Dragonzord smacked them across with his tail. He threw Scorpina into an old building, which collapsed below her.

The rangers were watching as the ambulance took the last set of people. Tori turned toward Brian, "This is where we had our zords!"

"I know," said Brian, "We need them now. This is too much!"

* * *

Back at the Command Center…

Zordon was waiting patiently. However, the fate of Angel Grove was going down the tubes. Quickly, Alpha pressed a couple of buttons in order for this plan to work.

"Okay," said Alpha, "I'm ready."

"Initiate transfer switch," said Zordon, "We are going to transfer the powers from the rangers to the zords in order for the zords to regain energy. If possible, they could erupt back from the surface."

Alpha nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons. He looked at Zordon. Zordon gave the nod. Alpha pressed a green button.

* * *

Outside, the earth started to crumble. Goldar and Scorpina were holding their balance as they tried to hold Dragonzord. Dragonzord yelled as he slashed the two villains across the chest. Lance laughed as he looked. He then turned to see the Power Rangers taking cover as the earthquake intensified. Debris was flying from all over the place.

"I can't wait for today to be over!" yelled Geo.

Suddenly, Brian's Tyrannosaurus coin began to glow bright red. Brian was covered in a red aura.

"I'm glowing!"

In response, Geo was covered in a blue aura, and the others were covered in their own ranger colors.

"I could say only one thing," said Rush, "Zordon must be back and he has a plan!"

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they began to glow brightly in front of each other, causing their uniforms to disappear. The beams of energy were floating toward the sky. Brian got up and looked at them, "Follow the lights!"

As the rangers quickly ran across the flying debris and the damages that were coming their way, the lights were being chased through the sky. The rangers ran toward the outer city limits, where the last battle of Megazord took place. Five beams of energy erupted out of the crack and landed on the ground. They were all shiny and new, ready to battle as they stood on the earthy soil.

"The Dinozords are back!" yelled Brian.

"Excellent!" said Rush.

"Time to battle again," said Geo.

"Let's do it!" said Kelsey.

"Time to save the world," said Tori.

* * *

Back at Rita's Palace…

Rita gasped in response to what she saw. She shook her head, "No! They're back from the dead! Goldar, Scorpina, return!"

Rita's voice echoed through space, heading toward Angel Grove. Goldar and Scropina grabbed Dragonzord on either side when they heard the message. Instantly, they disappeared, leaving Dragonzord alone.

* * *

Lance, angry at what was happening turned to his fellow zord, "Find the Dinozords and destroy them!"

As he continued to play the flute, the Dragonzord headed away from Angel Grove into the woods, where the Dinozords were once buried. Over there, the other rangers turned around in response. Dragonzord roared as his tail swept across. The rangers ducked as the tail came across. He roared as he went to attack.

"Not cool," said Rush.

"What do we do?" asked Tori.

Before Brian could say anything, he looked up. Tyrannosaurus walked over toward the Dragonzord.

"I guess Tyrannosaurus wants to slay that Dragonzord," said Geo.

Brian nodded, "Of course."

As the rangers watched, the Tyrannosaurus went to strike. The Dragonzord punched Tyrannosaurus in the chest. As it made impact, Tyrannosaurus swung his tail across Dragonzord's body, causing an impact. As Dragonzord went to swing, Tyrannosaurus caught the tail. The tail began to spin as it drilled Tyrannosaurus's face, causing Tyrannosaurus to break free. Dragonzord's finger missiles appeared, causing Tyrannosaurus to feel the destruction of Dragonzord.

"Come on Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Tori.

"Defeat this monstrous robot!" yelled Geo.

As they kept yelling, Brian heard a flute play in the background. Brian turned his head to the right as he saw Lance, unmorphed with the Dragon Dagger in his hand. Brian grumbled as he stretched out his right hand, causing his Power Sword to materialize.

"What are you doing?" asked Rush.

"Time to settle unfinished business," said Brian, walking toward Lance.

Geo and Kelsey looked at each other as they turned to see Lance, playing the flute. Tori went to follow, but Rush grabbed her shoulder, "Hold on. This is Brian's battle."

Tori turned around and then turned to Lance, nodding in response.

"Lance, that's enough!" said Brian, "Let's go!"

He pointed his sword toward Lance. Lance turned around and looked at him, "So, you finally decided to fight me? Okay! Let's begin!"

He jumped from the ledge, heading straight toward Brian. Brian jumped up with his Power Sword. The Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger clashed as the battle continued. The two of them fell back on the dirt. Brian got up and started charging and Lance followed suit. As they charged, Lance struck first, causing Brian to duck. Brian swung across causing Lance to duck. Brian then threw a spinning hook kick across Lance his face, but Lance dodged that as well. Lance got up and the two of them walked across the mountainous region with their weapons. Brian charged and swung across causing the Dagger to be blocked twice. He kicked Lance, causing him to land on the ground. Brian then picked up his sword and swung it across toward Lance's body. Lance used the Dagger to block. He pushed it away. Brian kept stabbing the ground as Lance rolled from left to right. He was then kicked in the face as Lance got up from the ground. Brian got up and stretched his sword to stab. Lance blocked it with his sword and kicked him twice in the stomach, causing him to fall back. He was then punched in the face five times. Then a flying sidekick came toward Brian's face, causing Brian to land on the ground. Lance stood there, laughing as he looked at him.

"I will be the supreme ruler. Not Rita, me! And I will defeat you so I can claim that place!" yelled Lance, taking out his Power Morpher.

"Lance… don't," said Brian.

"DRAGONZORD!" he said as he opened his morpher. He took out the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger, unleashing a green beam at Brian. Brian ducked his head as explosions surrounded the Red Ranger.

"BRIAN!" yelled the other rangers.

As the smoke cleared, Brian got up from the ground, looking up at Lance. Brian sighed as he looked at him with anger in his eyes, "I have no choice. It's Morphin' Time!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Withdrawing his Power Sword, he was ready to strike, "Let's go!"

Lance jumped up from the ground as he swung the sword. Brian blocked that sword and blocked the Dragon Dagger. Lance yelled as Brian slashed his body. Brian yelled as his chest was sliced from both daggers. Lance swung his sword and Brian blocked the Power Sword. Brian struck him with his Power Sword, but Lance blocked with his two weapons. As Brian used a spinning hook kick, Lance missed Brian's move. Lance went to attack with Hellfriede, but Brian blocked and struck a blow across Lance's body. Then, Lance struck him with his Dragon Dagger. Brian rolled on the ground and took out his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster!" yelled Brian.

As he aimed his blaster at Lance, Lance played the flute on the dagger, causing his shield to glow bright green.

"What the-?" asked Brian, "Oh, screw this."

As he pulled the trigger, the red beam lashed out toward Lance. Lance's shield began to glow. The laser beam bounced off, hitting Brian in the chest. Brian then pulled the trigger again, causing Brian to dodge the second laser beam.

"Is that possible?" asked Brian.

"Now, you can live in hell once I'm done with you!" said Lance, kicking upward toward Brian's face. Brian yelled as he landed on the ground, he was then slashed a couple of times with Hellfriede. He then, used the Dragon Dagger on Brian's chest. He sliced downward causing Brian to land on the ground.

While that was happening, Dragonzord smacked into the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus opened its mouth, biting the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord pushed it away and Dragonzord's tail came across Tyrannosaurus's body. The Tyrannosaurus flipped on the ground.

"Now, you will fear my wrath!" yelled Lance.

As he struck with Hellfriede, explosions came out of the ground, causing Brian to scream. He yelled as he landed on the ground. Rush and the other rangers arrived to see Brian get up carefully.

"Brian, you okay?" asked Rush.

"Get back!" yelled Brian, "I got to stop him!"

"He's only under a spell. Don't kill him!" yelled Rush.

As Brian charged toward Lance, the Tyrannosaurus plopped on its tail. Its legs were hanging in the air. Using its tail as a spring, the Tyrannosaurus jumped up to kick upon impact with Dragonzord. At the same time, Brian charged up his Power Sword and threw it at Lance's body. Lance yelled as he felt red waves of energy around his whole entire body. The Hellfriede sword and the Dragon Dagger fell to the ground. Brian jumped up from the ground and aimed his sword at Lance's body. With one swing, Lance yelled as the explosion came out of his chest. As Lance used a roundhouse kick, causing Brian to duck and swing his sword across Lance's chest. The sword then struck Lance's chest again. A crack in his shield appeared as white sparks came out of his uniform. He landed on the ground, causing a green aura to surround him. The suit disappeared, causing Lance to crawl on the ground. He crawled toward the sword. A red aura surrounded Brian as his suit diminished. His Power Sword was still gripped.

"Alright!" yelled Geo.

The four rangers ran down the mountainous valley toward the battlefield. Brian, covered in sweat was breathing very heavily as he looked at Lance. He gripped his sword and looked at him. A green aura was surrounding his body, causing Lance to scream.

"Oh my," said Kelsey, "What's with him?"

"The evil spirit is…," said Rush, "From what I can tell, yelling in pain."

"_DRAGONZORD!" _it yelled. The five rangers ducked as green sparks came out of his body, _"DESTROY EVERYTHING!"_

Brian and the other rangers got up from the dirt as they turned to see Dragonzord shooting missiles at everything in its path.

"We can't let this happen," said Brian. The other rangers nodded as they stood together with their coins in the air. Colors of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink shot from their coins to the Dinozords.

"Dinozords, Megazord formation!"

The Dinozords all came together at once. The Saber-Tooth Tiger was first as the tail gone up and over to its back, its legs collapsed under the body. The Triceratops did the same thing, but with no legs. The two zords connected to the Tyrannosaurus's knees. Saber-Tooth Tiger was on the right and the Triceratops was on the left. The Pterodactyl connected to the top behind Tyrannosaurus. Finally, the Mastodon's back separated in half. Two arm-like structures came out of it with silver cannons. The Mastodon's head connected to the chest plate with the body connected to the back of the Tyrannosaurus. The cannons disappeared as the ends of where the cannons were turned into fists. The Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops activated the tank to rise up. The Pterodactyl detached from the Tyrannosaurus's head and the Mastodon's head disappeared as the Megazord went from tank to standing on two legs. The Pterodactyl swung toward the Megazord's chest plate. The head hid itself as the wings folded inward. The bottom of the Pterodactyl was exposed as the Tyrannosaurus's chest opened up to put the Tyrannosaurus's head in with a human head there. The chest closed and the Pterodactyl was now the chest plate. Two horns appeared and the eyes of the human head began to glow yellow.

The Megazord walked over toward the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord was kicked by the Megazord… hard. The Dragonzord rolled on the ground, yelling in pain. The Megazord picked up the Dragonzord and lifted it up. The Megazord twirled around five times and then threw it into the mountain range. It smacked into the mountainous range. The Megazord took out its Megasword and started slicing across the Dragonzord a couple of times.

"Wow," said Rush, "It seems that Megazord isn't taking any mercy on Dragonzord."

Brian nodded as he looked at the battle. The Megazord grabbed its tail and swung it across toward another mountain range, causing the Dragonzord to take a heavy hit.

"Rangers," said Zordon, on the intercom. The rangers looked at their communicators as Zordon's voice was patched through, "Rangers, in order to break the spell from the Dark Knight, you must destroy Hellfriede, which connects the Dark Knight with Lance. Once that's destroyed, Lance will be free."

Brian turned around as he looked at Lance. Green lightning came out of his body, causing the rangers to feel the fierce power of evil. Lance laughed as the rangers landed on the ground. Brian used his Power Sword to block as he kept walking toward Hellfriede.

"_NO! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY POWER! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" _he yelled.

"Dark Knight," yelled Brian, getting closer to the sword, "Your days of destruction are over!"

He turned toward the other rangers. Brian tried to reach for his Blade Blaster, but a lightning beam struck his right hand, causing the blaster to land on the ground.

"Guys, shoot Hellfriede, now!" yelled Brian.

Rush nodded as he took out his Blade Blaster. The five rangers stood together with their blasters and pulled the trigger. The four red beams combined into one, destroying Hellfriede.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _yelled the spirit. As the spirit diminished, an explosion occurred that caused a shockwave around the area. Geo, Kelsey, Tori, and Rush were thrown backwards on the ground. As he lay on the ground, Rush opened his eyes to see a huge ball of smoke clearing up.

"Brian," said Rush, "Are you okay?"

As the smoke cleared, Brian was on the ground, being held by Lance, thus protecting him from the explosion. The other four rangers rushed toward the smoke as Lance got up from the ground. Brian opened his eyes as he looked up. He got down from Lance's grasp. Lance looked at Brian. He had an upsetting expression.

"It was my fault. I should have listened. I shouldn't have opened the tomb," said Lance.

"You didn't know," said Brian, "We didn't know."

Geo nodded, "Yeah. Lance, what you did was not your fault. It was the Dark Knight that concealed your power and caused you to become dangerous."

"You're free from his spell," said Rush.

Kelsey and Tori nodded as they looked at him. Lance took out his Power Morpher. As he went to give it to Brian, he pushed it toward him.

"Keep the morpher," said Brian.

Lance turned to him, "What?"

"Yeah," said Geo, "Lance, you should come with us!"

"You?" asked Lance, "After all I did?"

"Yeah," said Kelsey, "With six rangers we can stop Rita and save the world."

Tori nodded, "Yeah, Lance. You're one of us now."

"A new chapter has approached us," said Brian.

The six rangers stood together in one line as they took out their Power Morphers, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The six rangers materialized into their suits.

"Red Tyrannosaurus!" said Brian.

"Green Dragonzord!" yelled Lance.

"Black Mastodon!" yelled Rush.

"Blue Triceratops!" yelled Geo.

"Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey.

"Pink Pterodactyl!" yelled Tori.

"POWER RANGERS!"

Suddenly, the Dragon Dagger began to lift up from the ground, sparkling as it headed straight for Lance. Lance caught it and turned toward Megazord. Megazord walked toward them nodding its head as Zordon's voice patched through.

"_Rangers, it's time for a new combination. Lance, with your Dragon Dagger, the Dragonzord, the Saber-Tooth Tiger, the Triceratops, and the Mastodon become a new fighting machine at our disposal," _said Zordon.

As Lance played the flute, the Dragonzord got up from the ground. The red lights on its body were charging as it walked toward the team. The Megazord disassembled, and the Mastodon, the Triceratops and the Saber-Tooth Tiger ran toward the Dragonzord. The body of the Dragonzord detached, with the hands to shrink into the arms of the Dragonzord. Once the hands were shrunk, the shoulders rotated toward the middle, becoming the chest plate. The Saber-Tooth Tiger was first as the tail gone up and over to its back, its legs collapsed under the body. The Triceratops did the same thing, but with no legs. Finally, the Mastodon's back separated in half. Two arm-like structures came out of it with the hands popping out. The body of the Mastodon connected to the back of Dragonzord. The Triceratops and the Saber-Tooth Tiger lifted up their bodies as the Dragonzord connected to the two zords. The Dragonzord opened its mouth as a face appeared. A red light came out of it. The Dragonzord tail was used as a staff.

"Whoa," said Kelsey.

"Amazing," said Geo.

"_I present to you: Dragonzord: Battle Mode," _said Zordon on the intercom.

"Nice," said Brian, "Alright, we have new artillery!"

The other five rangers nodded as they looked up to see the Tyrannosaurus roaring and the Pterodactyl flying around Dragonzord: Battle Mode. The new Megazord looked down at the six rangers, lowering its staff in response.

"Alright," said Brian, "And now that you're here, let's take you to our hideout."

"Hideout?" asked Lance.

* * *

Suddenly, the five rangers, including Lance were teleported in their own ranger color. They dropped into the Command Center, where Alpha and Zordon looked down at the six rangers.

"Congratulations on saving Lance from a terrible fate," said Zordon, "It was tough, but we did it."

Lance stepped forward as he looked at Zordon, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alpha nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Lance, as the Green Ranger, you must take oath as well as the other five rangers," said Zordon.

"What oath?" asked Lance.

"Well," said Brian, "First, never use your power for personal gain."

"Second," said Rush, "Never battle unless Rita forces you."

"And finally," said Geo.

"Keep your identities secret," said Kelsey, "No one must know."

"Otherwise, you will have to give up your powers," said Tori, smiling.

Lance looked at Tori and then at Zordon, "I accept these rights."

Zordon nodded as he looked at Lance. Lance turned to the other rangers as they put their hands together.

"POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Apparently, there's love in the air. And when Babe Ruthless throws his first pitch, everyone falls in love. The only ones who were not affected were Brian and Lance. Can the two of them take them on and break the love spell on the others?**_

**Chapter 23: Romantic Strikeout**

* * *

A/N: The end of the Green Ranger arc. Next chapter, it will be a bit crazy. Trust me… Reviews are appreciated.


	24. 23: Romantic Strikeout

A/N: Hey, guys. I finally have a chance to get back to "It's Morphin' Time". So, let's continue our little story! Note, there are no intros because I want to just get right into the chapter and get to our next story arc.

* * *

_Last time on It's Morphin' Time…_

_Lance unlocks the forbidden power of the Green Ranger, which turned into being a six part chapter for our heroes. Learning that Lance was under a spell to kill Brian, the rangers fought together in order to try breaking the spell. While doing this, they encounter Goldar's love: Scorpina and Rita Repulsa prophesized the death of the Megazord. With the Megazord destroyed, the rangers felt they lost hope. However, Lance unleashes the Dragonzord, destroying things like crazy. Angry, Brian challenges Lance… breaking the spell. Lance joins the team and the rangers have a new arsenal: Dragonzord Battle Mode… However, a new adventure begins now!_

* * *

"So, Lance," said Brian, "What are you doing later today?"

Lance and Brian were sitting down at the Youth Center, after having a sparring match on the mat. Both were wearing gym clothes. Brian wore a red t shirt with black sweatpants while Lance wore a bright green t-shirt with blue sweatpants and track shoes. Lance sighed as he went to take a glass of water. He turned to Brian as he picked up a textbook.

"I have a massive lab report due tomorrow. So, I should probably start that. Why?"

"Well," said Brian, "I was wondering if you wanted to do some ranger training, since you are now a part of our team now."

Lance nodded. Brian was right. He is the new ranger of the team. Lance smiled as he went to take a glass of beer again. He sighed as he looked at him, "No offense Brian, but ever since I was under Rita's spell, I have a lot of work to do."

"How much work?" asked Brian.

"A lot," said Lance.

"I can help you," said Brian, "Hell, I will even do your homework. What do you say?"

Lance laughed, "I don't want to get into trouble. It's enough that I'm grounded for two weeks for not showing up to school. I kind of had to take it because telling my mom that I was with Rita Repulsa would throw me in the psych ward."

Brian stood there. He thought about it. Sure, yeah Lance could tell his parents and teachers he was a Power Ranger? But, how would they be able to handle it? Well, he had to keep it a secret.

"Touché," said Brian, picking up a glass of water.

* * *

Chapter 23: Romantic Strikeout

It was only a few weeks since Lance has finally joined the Power Rangers in defeating Rita Repulsa. It's been very quiet. There have been no monsters, no new spells, and it just happened to be that way. It gave the rangers time to finish their homework, and participate in other activities besides their usual training and patrolling.

It was a brisk day outside by the Command Center. For once, the desert weather was not as hot as it usually was. It was the perfect time for Geo and Kelsey to play some baseball outside. As Geo held the baseball, he tossed it toward Kelsey. Kelsey caught it. She threw it right back at Geo. Geo reached for it with his baseball glove. As he went to throw again, the rangers noticed Tori walking outside.

"Hey, Tori, I thought you were going to babysit later today," said Kelsey.

Tori sighed as she looked at Kelsey, "Unfortunately, that's not happening. The mom got sick, so I didn't have to go. What brings you out here in the middle of the desert to play baseball?"

"Well," said Geo, catching the baseball, "I wanted to. Kelsey and I were bored. There has been no monsters and Lance has been running around doing a crash course with Rush on what we have done so far… it's been boring."

"I can agree on that," said Tori. She then sighed as she looked at them and the little note that was in her pocket, "Oh, this is what I got in school today from my friend."

Kelsey stretched her hand out as Tori took the note and placed it in her hand. Kelsey read the whole letter. She sighed as she looked at him as she began to read it:

_**Dear Tori,**_

_**I think you're beautiful. Let's go to the movies this Friday. Meet me at the mall.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jerry**_

"JERRY!?" asked Kelsey in exaggeration. Obviously, Jerry was something Kelsey was not looking forward to. Jerry was the biggest nerd at their high school. Geo laughed as he looked at Tori, "Ooh, it seems someone likes Tori."

Tori grumbled in response, turning to Geo. The voice Geo made was so squeaky and annoying, that she clenched her right hand. She punched him in the face and shook her head, "Please don't ever say that in that creepy voice ever again."

Geo grumbled as he was rubbing his face, "Ow."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rita was running around in anger as she was looking at the planet. She raised her scepter in anger as she looked at her minions, "After all of the work we have done, Lance joined the Power Rangers, the Megazord is restored, life is back to normal down there… AGAIN!"

As she kicked the globe into Squatt and Baboo's face, she was going on a little rampage. She was screaming back and forth, angry about what was going on. Meanwhile, Goldar and Scorpina were cuddling in the palace while she was screaming. Turning around, Rita walked over to them and smacked her staff on the ground.

"Now's not the time to cuddle. We have work to do!" yelled Rita.

"Can I cuddle with my Goldie?" asked Scorpina, smiling, "We haven't seen each other in a very long time."

Goldar nodded, "Rita, the Power Rangers will be destroyed. But, first I would like to have some privacy with Scorpina. I love her too much."

Rita's face jolted up in excitement. A bright glow appeared on her face, like a light bulb was shining above her head. She grinned from ear to ear and was one very happy person, "That's it! Love! I know exactly what to do… FINSTER!"

Rushing to the back of the palace, Finster was making a few minions of his own. He was obviously bored because Rita had a massive headache for three weeks. She sighed in response, "Do you have Babe Ruthless?"

"Babe Ruthless? Yes, but you hate him," exclaimed Finster.

"We don't have a choice! Send him down!" screamed Rita.

Finster, freaked out from her voice put the sculpture of Babe Ruthless on the conveyor belt. Babe Ruthless went into the usual process of all the monsters. It went up through the pipe and exploded right there. However, he was more of a kid. He had blue eyes, black hair with a baseball hat. He had a baseball glove and wore a red baseball uniform with cleats.

"This is Babe Ruthless?" asked Squatt, looking to see the monster, "He looks like a child!"

"Looks can be deceiving," said Rita, "Babe Ruthless is going to do more than just destroy the world. He has special balls that will cause people to fall in love to the first thing they touch. Let me tell you, it's going to be fun!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Charlotte, Tori, Kelsey, Geo, and Mai were playing badminton at Angel Grove High School. As Tori threw the birdie in the air, Mai went to block it. She swung the racket, hitting the birdie toward Geo. Geo smacked it, causing the birdie to land toward Kelsey. As Kelsey went to smack it, she missed.

"Ha ha," said Geo, laughing.

"Shut your mouth," said Kelsey, "Like you could do better."

As they were bickering, Babe Ruthless was sitting there with Squatt and Baboo. Baboo laughed as he looked at the teenagers arguing. He then noticed a teenager watching them from behind. He had slick black hair with green eyes. He had golden frame glasses and was wearing a red t-shirt with black pants. He smiled as he was looking at Tori and then at Charlotte. Baboo turned to Babe Ruthless, "Throw the ball!"

Babe Ruthless nodded, "First pitch!"

The pitch went straight toward Mai's mouth. The rangers looked as she caught the pink ball. Her cheeks turned pink as she noticed the volleyball net. She began to walk to the pole, kissing it.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh baby, I miss you so much. Marry me!" said Mai, rubbing it. Immediately, the rangers and Charlotte looked at her with a weird expression. Mai was having such a beautiful time. Suddenly, the teenager walked over toward them.

"Hey guys. Hi, Tori," he said. Tori's face was priceless as she went toward him, "Great. Hi, Jerry."

"You didn't get back to me," said Jerry. He stretched out his hand, "Want to go with me to the movies?"

"Uh, no thanks. I have things that I need to do," said Tori, trying to be nice about everything that was going on. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jerry's feelings by being honest with her. Suddenly, a pink ball flew into his mouth. Jerry bit it. He began to turn pink as he saw Tori. He smiled, seeing pink hearts surrounding Tori. He began to drool a little bit. Tori started walking away as Jerry followed. Geo and the others looked at her as Tori turned around.

"Marry me," he said. His voice was so romantic, that it made Tori ready to puke rainbows out of her mouth.

"No!" shouted Tori, "In your dreams."

"Please!" Jerry whined, rushing over to her on bended knee, "It will be awesome."

Geo looked at Kelsey. Kelsey shrugged as she walked over toward Jerry, "Jerry, she doesn't want to be with you."

"Go to hell, Geo. She's my woman!" yelled Jerry. Geo stood there in response. Jerry would never say that to anybody. Kelsey looked at him and then at Geo, "I don't like where this is going. Not to mention, his cheeks are pink."

"Yeah," said Geo, looking at her, "We should probably ask Zordon what's going on."

No sooner he reached for the communicator, the music started playing on the communicator. Geo answered it, "It's obvious we think alike."

"It seems that something is going on in Angel Grove. I want you two to investigate. Brian and Rush should be there shortly," said Zordon.

Geo nodded, "You got it!"

No sooner he turned off the communicator, Geo looked up. He noticed Brian and Rush were walking toward them in response to Tori running away from Jerry. Brian then noticed Charlotte trying to pry Mai off the pole.

"What's going on?" asked Brian.

"Apparently, people are falling in love," said Geo, "With the first thing they see."

Tori nodded as she was hugged by Jerry, "You're telling me… ew."

Rush grumbled, "I don't like where this is going."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Squatt and Baboo with Babe Ruthless. Brian cleared his throat, "Are you behind this?"

"Maybe," said Baboo.

As the rangers went to attack, they were then hit by golden beams of light. Explosions appeared as they landed on the ground. Brian looked up as Goldar and Scorpina arrived.

"Putties!" yelled Scorpina.

Immediately, the Putty Patrol materialized from the ground and started it's all out onslaught. Brian jumped up and kicked two Putties, causing them to land on the ground. He then turned around and kicked another grunt in the face. He punched one directly in front of him. Rush jumped up and threw his punches at the Putties. He then turned around and kicked two of them in the face. Next, Geo tumbled along the ground and kicked three of the Putties, one right after the other. He jumped up and threw one of them over his body and into the ground. Kelsey, jumped up and grabbed the neck of one of them. She snapped it, causing the grunt to land on the ground. She then landed with her hands and feet, with her body facing the ceiling. She kicked two Putties behind her and then stood. She took out her Power Daggers and threw them at the Putties. The Putties screamed as they yelled. Grabbing her daggers, she noticed Charlotte and Mai. Luckily for her, Charlotte was too busy trying to grab her.

Finally, Tori started kicking a few of them. As Jerry walked up toward her, she pushed him away as she went to kick another creature. Charlotte turned around as she ran over toward Jerry and Tori.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh Tori, don't let her take me away," said Jerry.

Tori sighed as she gripped her right hand. She raised it and hit his neck, knocking him out, "Take him before I do something!"

Charlotte nodded as she dragged him out of the scene. Tori turned around as a Putty punched her in the face. Tori yelled as she landed on the ground. The other rangers ran toward her.

"Are you okay?" asked Rush, helping her out.

"Yeah," said Tori, getting ready to fight.

Babe Ruthless laughed, "Wow, I guess Tori is getting some love. Allow me to throw my balls at your friends!"

As he went to throw two baseballs, Brian and the others took out their Power Morphers.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERA-cough!"

"SABER-TOOTH cough!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

As their morphers began glowing, three of the five rangers transformed. Tori, morphed turned around as Geo and Kelsey looked at Tori. Tori looked at them in response.

"OH MY GOD! TORI, YOU ARE LIKE SO AWESOME!" screamed Kelsey. Her cheeks were so pink that it made Tori shake her head. Geo smiled as he took Tori's hands, "Marry me?"

"SHE'S MINE!" screamed Kelsey.

"No, she's mine!" said Geo.

"MINE!" said Kelsey.

"You don't deserve her!" said Geo.

Rush and Brian looked at each other. Rush scratched his helmet as he looked at Brian, "This is going to be interesting to tell Zordon."

"Yeah," said Brian, looking around to see if a random person was walking by, "Let's retreat to the Command Center."

Tori nodded as she was being hugged by Geo and Kelsey, "PLEASE!"

As she put her hand on her morpher with the other rangers, they began to glow in their ranger color. They began to launch to the sky like rockets, heading toward the Command Center.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Can we get out of here so I can express my love to Tori?" asked Geo.

Geo and Kelsey were in two force fields away from each other as Tori began to take out her hairbrush, brushing her hair after being pulled by Geo and Kelsey. Rush and Brian looked at each other and then at Zordon.

"So, what do you think?" asked Brian.

"Yes, Brian. Babe Ruthless has done it again. Geo and Kelsey fell in love with Tori because it was the first thing they saw under the spell," said Zordon.

"Well, I think it's wrong that a monster like that would force someone to fall in love with somebody," said Tori, angry with Geo and Kelsey as they were drooling on the floor, looking at the Pink Ranger.

Rush sighed, "So, how do we get our friends and these guys back to normal?"

"Simple: Breaking the horn of Babe Ruthless," said Alpha, walking up the stairs to the main room, "After all, he is the fallen creature cursed because of his ability to make humans fall in love with incompatible objects."

"Wait a minute, there's only three of us… against Scorpina, Goldar, and Babe Ruthless," said Rush, looking at him.

"Correction: Four," said Brian, looking at Rush with a raised eyebrow. Rush laughed as he scratched his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot about Lance. Where is he anyway?"

"He's been busy… he hasn't told me what was going on," said Brian, looking at Zordon, "Actually, we should have told him to come here."

He went to touch his communicator. However, the alarm went off. Geo and Kelsey, still oblivious to the sound was looking at Tori as the other rangers looked at the Viewing Globe. Tori's face dropped as she saw Charlotte, Jerry, and Mai are looking at each other with happy looks, seeing a massive pole that had a pink sign saying 'I LOVE TORI'.

"Ugh," said Tori.

"Ooh, that looks cool. I can make a sign too!" said Kelsey, making a heart with her hands, "I LOVE TORI HANSON!"

Tori grumbled in response as she saw other people running around, chasing cars and other objects.

"This needs to stop like now," said Brian.

Rush turned around toward Brian, "Do you have a plan?"

"… No," said Brian, "But, we should get down there!"

Brian, Rush, and Tori started running down the stairs. They noticed the three motorbikes sitting in the garage. Brian hopped on Battle Bike 1 while Rush and Tori got on Battle Bike 2. The doors spread open as they dashed out of the Command Center, heading to Angel Grove.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Babe Ruthless was throwing his balls across the field toward random people, causing people to fall in love with multiple objects. He started laughing as he turned to Goldar and Scorpina. The two of them also laughed as they looked at him.

"Soon, the Earth will fall in love with inanimate objects and Rita can wipe them all out in one shot! Amazing!" said Goldar, "But, we got to get rid of the Power Rangers first."

"Two are already affected by the spell," said Scorpina, "That's a plus!"

Scorpina turned around, laughing as she saw the two Battle Bikes brake in front of them. She gasped as she saw Brian, Rush, and Tori.

"Oh hi guys!" said Scorpina.

Babe Ruthless shook his head, "You again."

"Everyone… grab that little child!" yelled Brian. Babe Ruthless gulped as he looked at Brian and then at Scorpina, "He knows my weakness!"

As the three rangers started running, Babe Ruthless threw three balls. Tori and Brian were able to block it. Rush went to block it, but he tripped and caught it in his mouth. He fell down and looked at his Battle Bike. His cheeks turned bright pink as he stood, not caring that Brian and Tori fell to the ground fighting Goldar and Scorpina. Brian turned around as he saw Rush hugging and caressing his battle bike.

"Rush?" asked Brian.

"Shut up, Brian. I'm having a wonderful time with my bike," said Rush, rubbing it, "If it were human, I would be one very lucky guy."

Brian rolled his eyes as Tori looked at Rush. She turned to Brian, "Oh sweet Jesus, now him, out of all people?"

Suddenly, they felt a vibration from the ground. As Brian and Tori fell to the ground, they noticed a gigantic Goldar and Scorpina in her mega form. They started releasing high energy beams, causing explosions to appear all over the place. Brian sighed as he looked at Tori, "I know people are chasing you, but you need to stop Babe Ruthless. With Rush out of commission, I am going to have to take them."

Tori nodded, "Okay."

As she walked away, Brian raised his hand, "I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power!"

The lava pit on the other side of the city began to enlarge as a Tyrannosaurus began to emerge out of the pit. Screaming, it got up from the pit, causing the pit to cover behind him. He raised his claws and swung his tail at Goldar. Brian looked at his Dinozord. The Tyrannosaurus turned around as he put his tail right next to Brian. Brian quickly climbed up the tail. As Goldar went to release his sword attacks, Brian quickly held on as the Tyrannosaurus was being hit. Brian quickly climbed up the back and managed to get to the head of the Tyrannosaurus. Pressing the red button, the cockpit door opened up. He got inside and closed the cockpit door. He pressed the two controllers.

"Not bad without morphing," said Brian, "Alright, Tyrannosaurus, let's do this!"

The Tyrannosaurus opened its jaws and released a loud screech as it jumped up and kicked Goldar in the chest. Scorpina released an electric bolt from her scorpion stinger. The Tyrannosaurus was electrocuted. Inside, sparks flew around the cockpit as Brian was hit badly.

"Hurry up, Tori!" yelled Brian. Pressing a few buttons, the Tyrannosaurus tail went to swing at Scorpina. Scorpina jumped over and then slashed the back of the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus fell on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tori was chasing Babe Ruthless throughout the city. He laughed as he tried to speed up, which caused Tori to increase her pace. As she started to grab him, she was intercepted by Jerry, Charlotte, and Mai.

"Tori… Tori… Tori!" they said.

Tori grumbled as she was walking backwards. She stopped for a little bit as they went to hug her. Tori smiled as she looked at the three of them.

"Do you guys love me that much?" asked Tori.

Jerry looked at her, "Please, Tori. I love you so much!"

"Me too!" said Charlotte.

"Me three!" said Mai.

"Then help me get that kid!" said Tori, pointing at Babe Ruthless. The three of them nodded as they rushed toward the monster. The monster gulped as it started running away. Tori followed from the rear. She sighed as she took out her Power Bow, running toward the creature. Babe Ruthless turned around as Tori jumped up with the bow. As she released three arrows, Babe Ruthless yelled as the arrows surrounded him. Explosions appeared as Babe Ruthless landed on the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled. Jerry, Charlotte, and Mai grabbed him. Babe Ruthless screamed as he tried to break free. Tori took out her Blade Blaster saber, "This will teach you a lesson!"

Slicing the horn off of his body, Tori's weapons quickly disappeared as the balls flew out of her friends mouths. Tori sighed as Charlotte and Mai looked at each other, then at Tori.

"Tori, what happened to us?" asked Charlotte.

"Simple, you fell in love with me," said Tori.

Mai looked at Charlotte, "That's pretty cool… but I would so want to teach this little runt a lesson."

Babe Ruthless kicked Mai and Charlotte in the face and then punched Jerry. Tori turned around as she struck her fighting stance. Babe Ruthless yelled as his face turned into an ugly brown elf with a baseball glove, baseball uniform and hat. His horn was half broken though. He grew ten times bigger, like other monsters.

"Uh-oh," said Tori.

"Hee hee," said Babe Ruthless, "You broke the spell, but because you teenagers broke my horn, I am able to grow giant and do something like this!"

A pink spray came out of his horn, Tori and the others were engulfed in pink dust. Tori began to smile with pink cheeks as she looked at Babe Ruthless. The four teenagers began to sit down as they smiled at him.

"WE LOVE YOU BABE RUTHLESS!"

Brian, who was in the Tyrannosaurus turned around as he rolled his eyes, "Great, well forming the Megazord isn't going to work…"

Meanwhile…

Rush shook his head as he looked at the Battle Bike. He shrugged a little bit as he saw Geo and Kelsey run toward him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelsey.

Rush grumbled, "Hopefully no one saw that I fell in love with my own bike… and we have a problem."

The other two rangers looked up, noticing Babe Ruthless and its mighty gas infecting the city. The Tyrannosaurus is being beat up by Goldar and Scorpina.

"I think it's time to even the odds," said Geo.

"Yep," said Rush, taking out his Power Morpher, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

Transforming, the rangers struck their hands to the sky, "Arise, Dinozords!"

The rangers jumped up as their Dinozords materialized on the ground. Babe Ruthless turned around as he saw the Saber-Tooth Tiger with his tail aiming at Babe Ruthless. Yellow beams were unleashed as Babe Ruthless was caught in the crossfire. He threw a red ball at the three Dinozords. The rangers held on for dear life as explosions surrounded them.

"Shit," said Rush, "We need to form the Megazord!"

"Not possible," said Geo, "Pterodactyl wasn't summoned. Tori's in a spell and Brian has his hands full."

Brian sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "I got an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lance was finishing up his homework as he walked out of the high school library. He turned around to see girls hugging their lockers as well as the teachers making out in the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Lance, with a weird look. Suddenly, his communicator started beeping. He headed into one of the classrooms and closed the door behind him, "What's up?"

"Uh, I need you to summon Dragonzord, like now," said Brian, "We have cupid spraying love gas all over the place."

"That explains the crazy people in the hallway. On my way," said Lance. He then reached for his backpack. He took out his Power Morpher, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

* * *

He transformed into his uniform and teleported to one of the buildings in the business district. He took out his Dragon Dagger and started playing the theme song.

"About time," said Brian.

Lance watched as from out of the water, the Dragonzord was popping through the water, roaring and screaming as it arose. Raising its fingers, it released rocket like attacks from its hands, piercing Babe Ruthless. Lance took out his Power Coin and transformed it into a crystal. He threw the crystal to the Tyrannosaurus. As Brian got out of the cockpit, he caught it. Brian took out his Power Morpher, "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Transforming into his ranger form, he hopped into the Dragonzord and turned to the others, "Power Crystals, set!"

"2, 1, power up!" yelled Geo, Kelsey, and Rush placing their crystals in the cockpit.

"Combine, Dragonzord: Battle Mode!" yelled Brian.

The body of the Dragonzord detached, with the hands to shrink into the arms of the Dragonzord. Once the hands were shrunk, the shoulders rotated toward the middle, becoming the chest plate. The Saber-Tooth Tiger was first as the tail gone up and over to its back, its legs collapsed under the body. The Triceratops did the same thing, but with no legs. Finally, the Mastodon's back separated in half. Two arm-like structures came out of it with the hands popping out. The body of the Mastodon connected to the back of Dragonzord. The Triceratops and the Saber-Tooth Tiger lifted up their bodies as the Dragonzord connected to the two zords. The Dragonzord opened its mouth as a face appeared. A red light came out of it.

"Let's do this!" yelled Brian.

"Right!" said the rangers.

The Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord: Battle Mode charged toward Babe Ruthless, Scorpina and Goldar. As the punching and kicking began, the Dragonzord: Battle Mode punched Scorpina in the chest. Turning around, Goldar cut across the Megazord combination. Scorpina then cut across the creature. Meanwhile, Tyrannosaurus was slashed from Babe Ruthless on multiple occasions. Scorpina and Goldar combined blades, releasing a beam of light, hitting the zords.

"Now take this!" he said, releasing the pink smog of gas. Immediately, the Dragonzord staff appeared. Placing it on the ground, a wave of pink gas reflected back at Babe Ruthless. Babe Ruthless threw a red cherry bomb ball at them. The Tyrannosaurus knocked it straight back. Three mega explosions appeared. As Babe Ruthless flew to the ground, he carefully got back up.

"Dragon Staff!" said Brian, "Dragon Drill!"

Immediately, the drill began to charge in bright green light. Babe Ruthless screamed as he was drilled through his body. When the Dragon Staff was released, a hole appeared in Babe Ruthless as he fell to the ground, exploding into pieces. Scorpina and Goldar looked at each other and then retreated.

* * *

Later that day…

"That was one epic adventure," said Tori, smiling. The other Power Rangers were walking across the park. Lance sighed as he looked at them in response, "That was pretty cool."

"Yeah, thanks for saving us in a pinch," said Rush, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks," said Lance, sighing, "However, I hope we don't face something like that again. That was freaky enough."

"Yeah, it was enough that Mai got double-spelled. First, a pole and then me," said Tori.

Geo and Kelsey sighed as they looked at Tori. Tori didn't want to say a word. It wasn't the time nor the place. As they continued walking, Jerry appeared in front of them.

"Hey," said Jerry. Tori gulped as she looked at him, "Look… can we just be friends? I don't have any intention of going out with you."

Jerry stood there heartbroken. Tori sighed, "I'm sorry. But, it's true. I really don't like you like that."

Jerry sighed as he looked at her. Tori stretched out her hand. He looked at her as he went to shake it. He then slowly walked away, with an upset look on his face.

"That was kind of harsh, don't you think?" asked Kelsey.

"When he stalks you from all over the place," said Tori, "It's time to tell the truth. And it hurts. Anyway, I want to get pizza before I start studying. Who's with me?"

"AGREED!" said the rangers. As Geo agreed them, he accidentally tripped on a tree root, causing him to land on a ground. The rangers turned around and started laughing. He got up and brushed his pants, "I'm okay."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

**Next Chapter…**

**Baboo decides to relinquish Shellshock, who freezes people or causes people to continuously move. Kelsey and the others are in the spell and she's the only one who can save them. Can she defeat the creature's spell?  
**

**It's Morphin' Time Chapter 24: Stop and Go**

* * *

A/N: About time… alright, please review. Sorry for not uploading… it's been forever. Really forever, so bear with me. I went to college away from home and besides updating my other series, I have been busy with music. So, yeah… anyway, see ya next update.


End file.
